Azul acosador
by Watashi no kotoba
Summary: Gray solo recuerda un suspiro de ella, y Juvia quiere todo de él. Entre ellos hay peleas,trampas,besos y confrontaciones. Juvia es una acosadora, divertida y estratega. Ella tiene un pasado y Gray también. Un accidente en la niñez de Gray lo atormenta con la imagen de un azul, el azul de Juvia. Ella ahora luego de 8 años vuelve para ser parte de nuevo de la vida de Gray.
1. Chapter 1: Una invitación

**°°||ADVERTENCIA||°° Nota del Autor LARGA...! y aclaración para los viejos lectores de este fic.**

 **ANTIGUOS LECTORES: ha pasado mucho tiempo. Si lo se. Merezco una chanclada en la cara pero pasada la golpiza, he reescrito cada capitulo hastaq ahora publicado de esta historia porque me di cuenta que necesitaba corregirlo. Referido a la trama en si, este no a tenido cambios pero si respecto a la redaccion y uno que otro fragmento de la historia para que sea coherente en el futuro. Asique si quieren vovler a ver los capitulos para saber los cambios, los invito a hacerlo, Bueno, hasta aqui esto.**

 **Hola pequeñ s , aquí les tengo mi primer fanfic. Realmente tuve una discusión interna sobre qué y de quién hablaría en mi fanfic. Luego de horas de reflexión y elección de cada idea pequeña que tenia sobre un potencial argumento decidí que realizaría una que tenia muy enganchada...**

 **Un fanfic de un anime, y de mi favorito. FAIRY TAIL. (se que hay muchos fans y muchos no fans)**

 **Esta historia se me clavo en mi mente hace bastante tiempo, y me la imaginaba una y otra vez cuando escuchaba una canción en japones (no se lo que realmente dice, pero supongo que es triste) así que he me aquí.**

 **Se que parece lenta la historia pero les va a gustar ya que no verán a una Juvia tan "gray-sama" pero igual de acosadora y tampoco un Gray tan tsudere pero si algo serio.**

 **PARA LOS QUE LE GUSTA LE NALU pretendo relatar una historia sobre estas lindas criaturas.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino son creación de la retorcida mente Hiro Mashima.**

 **°°||SEGUNDA ADVERTENCIA|| °°**

 **Este capitulo es más como una introducción a la vida diaria de Gray, así que solo habrá una pequeña referencia de Juvia :3**

 **Así que les pido paciencia a esta escritura fantasiosa :3**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Capitulo 1:Una invitación devuelta a nuestras fiestas.**_

Primer lunes de Marzo. Inicio del ciclo estudiantil. Inicio del ciclo estudiantil... Aghh ... Inicio del ciclo tortuoso estudiantil...Fantástico.

 _*clac clac_

 _"Alumno n°25 del Instituto Sekai..._

 _*clac clac_

 _...Gray Fullbuster."_

Tan común era mi vida como la breve descripción de arriba. Así escrita como si se hubiera hecho en una maquina de escribir vieja; simple y corta, sin información innecesaria ni aclaraciones que nadie pedía. Sin necesidad de ser complicada, porque de lo contrario, siendo que estaba escrita en una maquina de escribir, tendría que pasar la hoja por su totalidad y nadie quiere esa molestia en el trasero.

Pero a alguien macabro se le ocurrió que mi tan lisa y llana descripción en esa hoja de papel amarillenta se actualizara a un documento Word, en esos donde puedes ir hacia adelante y atrás, borrar y agregar, poner imágenes y ,sí uno quiere, poner varias "J" por toda la hoja. Y si ese alguien era más macabro de lo que ya había sido, borrarlo todo y poner solamente un "."

¿Porque el cambio abrupto? Después de graduarme ¡la hoja se habría resumido aun mas! Sacando el titulo de estudiante, siendo solo _"Gray Fullbuster"_ hasta que dejara de existir y esa hoja volviera a un blanco vació. Pero no, _¡nope!._ Ese alguien macabro disfrutaba jugar con las teclas y sobrescribir en _mi hoja de vida_.

❣ XX❣

Recien se acercaba el amanecer de este dia y ya sentía que tenía sobre mis hombros todo el peso de un lunes eterno. Pero era inevitable, tenía que levantarme y decirle a mi cuerpo que tenia que dejar el lugar cómodo que se había conseguido después de haber peleado con las fradadas y la almohada anoche.

Podría decir "5 minutitos mas" pero no puedo. Es exactamente esta hora, minutos y segundos en los que me tengo que despertar porque si no llegaría a la hora de salida al colegio. - _Aún que para ser sincero, no me importaría no llegar nunca al colegio, pero tengo qué-._ Esto solo por ese estúpido colectivo que se le da por pasar cada 5 horas y nunca llegar al tiempo que está en sus horarios.

Según el letrero de metal oxidado en la parada de autobús, el colectivo n° 25 que va al norte del pueblo debe llegar a las 10:00, y aunque uno obviamente no espera que llegue a las diez cero horas, tampoco debería llegar una hora después o antes. Y claro, yo viviendo en el extremo más aislado del pueblo solo cuento con este impuntual transporte cruel. Pero como muchos, hay que ajustarse a las injusticias de la vida y de las agencias de colectivos.

Si fuera por mi, iría en bicicleta hasta el colegio, caminando, o mejor volando. No, espera, si de verdad de mi dependiera ¡NI SIQUIERA IRÍA AL COLEGIO!. Fin de las mañanas, fin de las aburridas clases, fin del colectivo n°25, fin de todo aquello miserable. Solo yo, mi cama y todo el tiempo que le restaba de existencia al sol antes de explotar y acabar con la vida misma... _Ah tan hermoso ..._ Pero el sistema dice que tengo que asistir a un instituto educativo hasta graduarme, o bien hasta cumplir mayoría de edad y conseguir un trabajo. Oh, y no hablo de "sistema" por el educativo, si no por el de mi hermana mayor, que es el "hombre de la casa".

Eran las 7:10 am. La hora exacta donde el sol es cariñoso conmigo y me regala sus primeros rayos del sol justo en los ojos, para que los viera bien y recibiera con amor.

-Encantadoras mañanas- dije mientras obligaba a mi cuerpo salir de las sabanas que había conseguido calentar.

-Gray¡- escuche gritar a mi hermana desde las escaleras de la sala. Como siempre, dedica su hermosa voz angelical de camionero para despertarme. – ¡¿Ya te has levantado?!-

-...seee...- respondí con un grito ahogado por la almohada en mi cara.

-No me mientas. La verdad

-Entonces no...- me revolqué un poco más adentro de mis sabanas. _Se sentía tan bien._

-Pues hazlo ya- me replicó.

-Un minuto.

-Tu sabes que no lo tienes. Vamos. Baaaajaaa- grito alargando ambas "a".

-20 segundos

-¡No voy a gritar más! Abre tus hermosos ojos hermanito- Ella ya estaba un poco cansada de insistir, puedes saberlo con escucharla decir ese "hermanito" con tanta carga de amor fraternal, propio de hombres pecho peludo como nosotros. Y si pudiera verla, seguro estaría golpeando sus dedos en el pasamanos de madera de la escalera. -Mira- dijo firme- o bajas o bajas mojado. Decide y mientras haces eso, yo voy a buscar mi balde de agua.- Se estaba alejando hacia el baño.

-... No, espera - dije en seco. Levante bruscamente mi cara de la almohada pero en el mismo instante en que lo hice, sentí el frió de ese lado de mi rostro y caí de nuevo en ella ¿¡Por qué la almohada se asemejaba malditamente tanto al algodón de azúcar en estos momentos de desesperación!? Pero pedirle compasión a esa mujer era como pedirle a un perro hablar, solo ladraría ¡igual que haría ella!. - ¡Ya bajo! - grité y como método inmediato y efectivo, me golpeé el rostro para dejar de besar mi almohada con mis cachetes.

-No te escucho~ - Dijo a cantaros.

\- Dije que ¡YA BAJO! - Estaba por bajar pero cuando me auto mire estaba totalmente desnudo. _Por eso hacia tanto frió anoche_ pensé _._ No tenia vergüenza con mi hermana, pero no había necesidad de ser tan abierto sin razón. Rápidamente busque en el montón de ropa unos boxers y unos pantalones.

-Acercarte un poco mas, el sonido de la canilla abierta obstruye mis oídos.~ dijo conteniéndose la risa mientras me torturaba con el ruido del agua corriendo, maldición. Me esta manipulando, odio el poder autoritario que tienen las hermanas mayores. ¡LAS MALDIGO!

Abrí de un portazo la puerta de mi cuarto con mis pantalones a medio poner- !QUE YA BAJO MUJER¡

-Waaaa... El agua fluye hermosamente~- dijo haciendo ruidos con el agua a propósito.

-Y yo bajo como flor de primavera~ - Estaba cantando con una vena palpitando en mi frente hasta que la gravedad me supero y caí. No se si conocerán la cosa llamada "pelota", pero vieron cuando rueda y avanza hacia adelante, bueno, eso mero paso con mi cuerpo. Como escena de película.

Quisiera decir que por lo menos había alcanzado a ponerme los pantalones, pero no. Mientras hacia mi acrobacia elegantemente, ellos volaron por el aire y cayeron en la mitad de la escalera. Me abandonaron cuando mas los necesitaba. En mi tristeza, lagrimas falsas caían de mis mejillas.

-No se que paso, pero deja de llorar mocoso- dijo mi hermana con un balde de agua mas grande que el de la ultima vez más un plus de cubitos de hielo.- Levántate, que la que debería llorar aquí soy yo por perderme tal momento vergonzoso de mi hermanito. Cuando llegues tendrás que repetirlo o este balde caerá en ti.

-La condición era que me levantara- dije aun con la dignidad por los suelos, concretamente, por los escalones de la escalera

-Las reglas cambian. Yo las cambio- Se marcho para la cocina, dejándome atrás. No la quisiera como compañera en una apocalipsis zombi. Seguro me utilizaría como carnada.

Subí las escaleras con el corazón rasgado y algunas partes de mis rodillas también.

Luego de vestirme decentemente, es decir, uniforme e higiene, fui hasta el comedor. Mentiria si dijera que el peligro de ser mojado por el día de hoy ya había sido superado, pero, ¡No se porque!, es el método favorito de mi hermana para todo. "Gray tráeme el control o balde de agua", "Gray cocina o balde agua", "Gray rascame o balde de agua" , "Gray o balde de agua" y yo tipo "¿Que?".

Desde siempre lo tome como un fetiche propio de ella sin razón, como varias de sus particularidades. Solo tenia que aceptarlas y la verdad ya no era difícil luego de 16 años de convivencia. Pero no quitaba el peso de que fuera irritante.

Con otro reto frente mio, Ultear estaba preparando el desayuno. En este momento realmente desearía que nunca hubiera aprendido a prender la hornalla, pero me retrase dos años en nacer, porque para entonces mama le dijo como hacerlo. Yo se, como sexto sentido de hijo que tengo, donde sea que este ahora ella se arrepiente de haberle enseñado tal secreto gastronómico.

Ahora, me preocupación pasa más de llegar a mojarme o no. ¡Es sobre sobrevivir!

Con la determinación atorada en la garganta hice la pregunta más importante del día – ¿que estas cocinando?- Le di una disimulada ojeada a la olla hirviendo que tenia en la hornalla izquierda .

-ah ¡Gray esto te encantara- Satisfacción rebalsaba de sus ojos. Con el cucharon que utilizaba para revolver la "comida" saco un poco para que probara. Le di una mirada negadora pero parecía no entender. Antes de arriesgarme quería hacerle análisis exhaustivos a lo que podría crear un virus mortal en mi interior – Vamos! La cuchara no muerte - Dijo mientras a mi no me preocupaba la cuchara sino la sustancia que estaba sobre ella y las manos que lo prepararon. - O balde de agua~- dijo risueña

\- Bueno, ya- me resigné y metí la cuchara en mi boca. Mi sistema sabia que un liquido peligroso estaba recorriendo mi garganta, así que alistaron las armas.

\- Y? ¿Que te parece?-dijo mi hermana retirando la cuchara de mi boca y probando ella mismo su creación.

\- ...Nostálgico- solté sin pensar, sé que lo que dije no tiene sentido pero realmente no tengo respuesta a lo que acabó de probar. Fue un instante tan raro. Quisiera mirarme ahora mismo en un espejo porque esto me agarro desprevenido y ¡no se porque! - ¿Ya lo habías cocinado antes?

-No no- Negó con su dedo - La receta la encontré en uno de tus cuadernos de básica, aunque para serte sincera me sorprende que tu letra haya sido tan bonita de niño.-Agarro el cuaderno del que hablaba y paso sus hojas rápidamente. Inevitablemente vi la escritura que estaban trazadas en aquellas hojas y ciertamente tenia etiquetado mi nombre, aunque no era mio. - Ten, tal vez te sirva, tiene varias hojas en blanco. Encima estaba por tirarlo-.

 _...Lo hubieras tirado..._

Mientras corría la silla para acomodarme en la mesa le pregunte a Ultear donde había encontrado ese cuaderno. Desinteresadamente ella contestó de que "por ahí "y sirvió la comida. Mire el plato fijamente y agarre la cuchara para comer, al volver a comerlo solo pensé en que definitivamente tenia que ignorar esto.

-¿Por qué tan callado?- me pregunto Ultear. A decir verdad nuestros desayunos no son así, solo que no puedo pensar bien ahora. Estoy cansando y todavía ni he salido de casa.

-Es tu culpa con eso de "o balde de agua"- dije imitándola con voz de camionero- Hazte responsable y tira un tema-dije. Sostuve firmemente mi cuchara y la señale - AHORA - grité. Ella salto de su silla, golpeo la mesa con ambas manos y dijo:- ¡MOCHILA. MOCHILAA!

Deje caer mi cuchara en mi comida -...¿Es que acaso te cuesta tanto ser normal? Algo coherente Dora la Exploradora.- dije confundido. Ella volvió a su posición anterior y se sentó en su silla aparentando ser normal.

-Me preguntaste donde encontré tu cuaderno- Se dio una pausa para comer y volvió- Pues lo hice en tu mochila.- Al decir eso pensé en que mochila, hasta que continuo- Estaba tirada dentro del armario de papa, el día que...- Comenzó a recordar algo y un semblante sombrío la rodeó, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa forzada -... el día que teníamos que hacer limpieza general pero desapareciste mágicamente. A lo que me llega a acordarme que tendrás que hacerme masajes esta noche y encargarte de toda la limpieza de este sábado tu solo o...

\- Si, o "balde de agua"- dije de nuevo con voz de camionero

-Yo no hablo así. Mi voz es hermosa- comenzó a hacer vocalizaciones muy desafinadas

\- Tan hermosa como el ruido del bufido de una mula

-Oye. Respeto

-Ganalo

-Mejor te obligare a que me lo tengas. Pero bueno, estaba diciendo que la mochila la puse a lavar. Supongo que tendrás una anexdota muy divertida de porque estaba tan sucia y encima escondida, porque no creo que de casualidad la hayas dejado detrás de las bolsas de la coleccion de libros de papa guardadas en su armario. Nadie tocaba esas bolsas hasta que llegaron mis delicadas manitas- Terminó de hablar y comenzó a comer a grandes bocados. Al final y comienzo de cada uno me miraba con sigilo hasta que paro de tragar y frunció el ceño- ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No hay alguna travesura interesante que guarde esa mochila?- dijo para indagar

-Siendo franco, realmente no lo recuerdo- Comencé a comer con mas fuerza.

-¡Vamos! Que escondes ¿he?- Ultear esta un poco mucho curiosa con la supuesta historia épica de la mochila - ¿Acaso cruzaste los cinco estados con ella? ¿ O escalaste el monte Everest llevándola sobre tu espalda? oh no no no, Volaste sobre el triangulo de las Bermudas llevando solo para sobrevivir esa mochila... Seguro salvaste vidas con ella. Hermanito me enorgulleces.

-No lo se, ni recuerdo que la tenia.- bufe.

-Gray ...- dijo algo decepcionada. ¿Va insistir con esto?- Come mas zanahoria... tener esa memoria a tu edad, te estas volviendo viejo...-.

-La zanahoria es para la vista-. Me defendí y sentí algo de alivio que dejara el tema de lado.

-Bueno, de paso mejoras eso igual. La otra vez te dije que me pasaras la toalla y en vez de eso me pasaste uno de tus calzoncillos- dijo algo irritada por recordar eso.

-Deja eso para avergonzarme en frente de tus amigos.

-No, ya se las conté. Necesito actualizarlas y por eso vas a repetir tu caída esta noche. No es lo mismo ver el hecho en vivo que imaginarlo. Mis historias son genuinas.

Seguimos comiendo y hablando de otros temas. Tirando al fondo de la basura el tema de la mochila y el cuaderno.

-Por cierto, ¿cuando podríamos ir a limpiar la lapida?- preguntó Ultear- Digo, la ultima vez fue en Navidad-.

\- Como el sábado me tendrás de esclavo, podemos ir el domingo a la tarde.

-No se. Domingo emm...- se rosaba el mentón con sus dedos pensativa- Va a ver muchas personas y no podremos hacer la limpieza a nuestra forma sin que nos pidan que no lo hagamos de "esa forma"- dijo haciendo la comillas con sus dedos disgustada.

-Y si falto un día a- iba a decir clases pero me interrumpió

-No- dijo sin pensar. _Ugh, muy seria_

-Entiendo - asentí - Entonces...?

-Entonces... vamos el otro sábado. Limpiamos ambos la casa, sin que ninguno de los dos desaparezca mágicamente y nos encaminamos allá.- Por mi parte estaba de acuerdo así que asentí. -¡Bien¡- dijo mientras se abalanzaba con su silla hacia atrás. Acto seguido, calló con todo al piso. "Pobre cabeza" sería lo correcto pensar, pero como no soy hipócrita, pensaré en la satisfacción que me dio ver eso.

Me levante de la mesa para tener un mejor panorama del hecho en concreto y vi un par de piernas en el aire y abiertas. Su remera tenia una significativa mancha de salsa roja, y ese mismo rojo estaba en el rojizo sus orejas. -Idiota- dije con la misma cara de decepción que ella tenia hace rato pero por dentro estaba llorando de la risa, solo que eso no tenia ella porque saberlo.

-Cállate-dijo mientras se pegaba una mano sobre la cabeza- Solo no me veas , ah! ¡pero no te retires sin haber terminado de comer!.-

-Gracias, terminé.- dije mientras subía por las escaleras para buscar mi bolso

-Ah ¡Hey levanta tu plato. Sucio- grito Ultear, pero la ignore. _Esto es... amor de hermanos._

Mire la hora y eran las 8:30. Rebusque entre mi armario mi bolso del año pasado porque se me vio innecesario comprar uno nuevo. Mientras menos invierta en los útiles escolares cada año, me siento menos culpable de ignorar toda información innecesaria que quiere entrar en mi cabeza durante las clases.

Lo encontré como lo había dejado hace 3 meses y lo único nuevo seria los cuadernos en blanco que guarde dentro de él. Consideré llevar el cuaderno que Ultear me dio para tirarlo de paso en el camino, ya que si ella lo encontraba dentro de algun tacho de basura de la casa seguro escribiría sobre mi para compensar las hojas en blanco que desperdicie; pero solamente lo dejé descasar sobre mi escritorio. Deshacerme de él no iba a ser complicado, que lo tirara luego no iba a cambiar el resultado.

Agarré mi billetera y pensando en lo que me faltaba bajé las escaleras, en lo que concluí que nada tenia que agregar al peso del bolso. Me recosté un segundo en el sillón hasta que Ultear terminaba de hacer manualidades con mi caja de almuerzo. No es una perfecta ama de casa, pero tratandose de ella puedo decir que lo intenta muy duro para quedar satisfecha. Y Ultear es innecesariamente exigente sobre ella misma cuando de tareas domesticas se trata.

-¡Mira Gray!- Dijo con estrellas en los ojos. Ese almuerzo era grotescamente enorme, tal vez de ahí podrían comer cuatro personas, encima estaba cubierto con una tela rosa gruesa bien prolijo y amarrado con un moño azul marino - ¡A poco no es una monada! - . Me lo dio con una fuerza sumada el peso de su orgullo en esa caja enorme de comida; le di las gracias y parecía que estaba llevando otro bolso más pensado del que guardaba mis cuaderno.

 _Pensándolo bien ella a veces es mas que exagerada, es exageradamente exagera._

Me despedí dándole una ligera patada en el trasero y cerré la puerta. Eran las 8:40 y la parada estaba a veinte cuadras de donde estaba parado. Es estúpido pero para no levantarme más temprano _–aprecio mucho la bendición de dormir-_ el ahorrar tiempo es importante, entonces, voy en bicicleta las cuadras que restan hasta la parada.

Mi viaje en bicicleta no tiene una gran vista, el suelo es llano y seco. Aunque hace un par de años no era así. No es como si antes era un bosque todo verde y con sus animales de cuento de hadas, pero se extraña lo poco que había. Era ese poco lo que había motivado a mi padre de asentarnos aquí sumado a la idea de vivir lo mas lejos del pueblo. Este "barrio" era bastante pobre de casas lo que resultaba en que no teníamos a nadie para pedirle una _"tasita de azúcar"._ Que era malo para mí y mi té en las tardes.

Mientras hacia los movimientos usuales para deshacerme de los nudos en mi cuello, se cruzo aquel grupo de arboles en mi vista. Esa parte era la única que nunca dejaba de asombrar. Era un contrasta bastante grotesco, porque de un lado estaba la tierra seca y chata mientras que del otro simplemente había tierra negra y abundante vegetación. Aquellos arboles eran sola una fracción del bosque que les seguía, uno grande y peligroso, pero donde se encuentra una gran variedad de recursos básicos, desde agua potable, frutas y madera hasta metales y plantas medicinales. Es una mina de oro literalmente para las personas del pueblo, sin embargo los intentos de explorar el lugar sin hacer daño a su ecosistema han fallado. También existen varias restricciones para su entrada, pero no era eso lo que impida que nadie entrara desde hace años, ya que al cabo nadie estaba para vigilar que se cumplieran. Lo que hacia que las personas se rindieran y retrocedieran era el hecho de que historias de desaparecidos y figuras misteriosas rondaban alrededor del nombre del bosque. Un poco exageradas pero nada quitaba el hecho de que esos algunos nunca regresaron... Bueno... _algunos_ si lograron salir, pero nadie lo supo.

Hasta donde era seguro para el paso de las personas, no se encontraba nada que sirviera para algún fin, solo muchas plantas que brotaban pero que solo eran plantas. Para acceder a los recursos valiosos que brindaba había que adentrarse en el centro del bosque, el cual era el punto más común en que las personas se perdían y eran objeto de historias en el pueblo.

Ese bosque ésta desde siempre, y la mayoría lo conocen como "Fairy Tail". En los pobres registros del pueblo, su existencia ya era reconocida y estaba renombrado. Todos creen que se llama así porque existen tanto hadas buenas y hadas malas, y las malas supuestamente tendrían cola, como la que tiene "el Diablo", "Satanás" o "Lucifer". Eran el tipo de hadas que seducían el deseo del hombre de apoderarse de cosas y y tener mucho de todo. Un tipo de metáfora para decir que el bosque te ofrecía todo pero no podías tomar nada.

Yo creo que la persona que bautizó con tal nombre pensaba otra cosa, ya que si dejas de lado la idea de poner llevarte algo de allí y ver mas haya de encontrar algún beneficio, los arboles te adentran a donde dejan pasar pequeños rayos de sol, las flores brotan, el agua choca con las rocas y las hadas están vivas. Parecido al hogar de estas figuras mitológicas, la energía de la vida rodeaba sus transparentes siluetas y podrías escuchar como sus risas decían que bailaban moviendo sus halas y colas. Eso pensaba y creo que esa persona también lo hacia.

Pero a nada me lleva pensar en ponerme en el lugar de esa persona que seguro esta enterrada a varios metros bajo tierra.

Llegue a la parada y me encontró con un hombre de piel morena gigante que vestía de un traje negro simple. _De esos que visten todos_. Típico pieza completa de color negro y una camisa blanca. Con esos lentes oscuros ya uno se podría confundir con un agente secreta de "Los hombres de negro", solo que este tipo no era rapado y tampoco Will Smith. Ignorando su presencia, como él lo hacia conmigo, me puse mis auriculares y deje que la música me llenara de paz.

Track 1 : BTS (Bangtan Boys) -If I Rule The World (등골브레이커)

Track 2 : BTS (Bangtan Boys) - Spine Breaker (등골브레이커)

Track 3 : Adam Levine -Lost Star - [Movie: Begin again]

Track 4 : Fall out Boy - Immortals - (From "Big Hero 6")

... Y así sola la lista se reprodujo.

Eran las 9:24 y el colectivo estaba en camino. Saque la cadena que guardaba en mi mochila y con ella encadene mi bicicleta al poste de metal que sostenía el letrero de los horarios de los autobuses – "Colectivo n° 25. 10:00am" mis pelotas - dije asegurando el candado.

El colectivo paro y mientras subía, el hombre de negro solo dio un paso hacia adelante y susurró: "Te espera". Inmediatamente gire algo asustado pero las puertas se cerraron y él ya había comenzado a caminar en dirección contraria al colectivo que ya estaba avanzando. _¿Acaso un tipo de pervertido?_ pensé. Ignorando ese escalofrió en mi espalda, le pague al cofer no sin antes escuchar algún chiste anticuado por su parte.

-El peluquero pregunta: "¿Cómo quiere que le corte el pelo?". Y el cliente contesta: "En silencio"- dijo con exaltación y riendo sobre su asiento.

-3/10 Jeff. - Le entregue los $5 para dejarme subir.

-¡Amiguito! ¿Que pasa~? Si esa era buenísima- tomando el dinero incrédulo.

-Tal vez habrías llegado al 5 si esa hubiera sido la primera vez - Me entrego el boleto de que había pagado y camine por el pasillo del colectivo

-Oh ¿Ese ya era viejo?

-Todos los son Jeff- Me senté en el sexto asiento individual de la izquierda.

Dentro del colectivo por lo general hay 2 personas máximo hasta llegar a seis paradas en adelante. A partir de allí hay señal de vida en las calles. Pero en ocasiones no hay nadie cuando subo, y es en esas ocasiones es cuando cambio de asiento en cada parada o me siento en el suelo para sentir el movimiento de las ruedas pasar por encima de las piedras o hoyos de tierra. A Jeff, el chófer no le importa, así que soy libre de hacer lo que quiera.

En medio de un intento de rodar sobre el pasillo por una bajada muy pronunciada, alguien subió en la cuarta parada y mi juego termino antes de lo esperado. Me pare con si hubiera recojido algo del suelo y volví al primer asiento que elegí al subirme. Desafortunadamente el silencio en el colectivo y la falta de movimiento por mi parte me permitía pensar en lo de esta mañana. Lo que había decidido ignorar pero que era lo único en lo que pensaba.

La comida. La receta. El cuaderno. La mochila. Su letra. Mis recuerdos. Mire por la ventana y vi mi reflejo, era la imagen de alguien cansado. – ¿Porque sigues dentro de aquí? - Me frustre mientras golpeaba mi cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana probando sí así todo esta frustración salia por una de mis orejas. Pero sí hubiera sido tan sencillo nadie se suicidaría por tener estos pensamientos confusos que hacían que mi estomago se revolviera, mi cuerpo se sintiera más débil y mi voluntad de respirar se reduzca a granos de arena. Cerré mis ojos y me obligue a hablar con esa persona que le gustaba vivir en mi mente, una figura sin ojos que me juzgaran para que la puñalada sea menos profunda. Imaginando que esta allí le replique: " _Realmente me molesta que sin aviso solo te presentes en mi vida a través de las cosas que dejaste aquí para que te recordara... Obligándome a que te recuerde y que sienta culpa... Aun que sentir culpa siempre fue inevitable, nunca me pude deshacer de ese sentimiento... Pero sabes, lo mas malditamente frustrante es que yo me siento así y ¡tu ni siquiera estas aquí! ¡Es solo otro efecto colateral de la culpa que me ahoga. ... Y como siempre, te sigo culpando..."_

Dentro de mi cabeza, todo estaba oscuro y me quede dormido de la ansiedad de seguir pensando en lo inevitable.

Ya inconsciente y lejos de la razón, quisiera decir que mis pensamientos no llegaron hasta mis sueños y que dentro de mi mundo de fantasía estaba soñando lo usual. Yo y otras personas corriendo en el espacio con un perro que tenía como cuerpo un cohete. Pero eso era demasiado pedir.

La culpa era insaciable, pero si había cierta cosas que había superado al pasar los años, como las pesadillas por la noche. Creí haber avanzado pero al parecer creí muchas cosas que no eran ciertas.

El sueño estaba fragmentado. Podía escuchar el agua caer en el vació. Camine de un lado al otro para acercarme al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, pero donde iba el ruido era el mismo. Lo único que sabia era que el sonido me rodeaba, no... me acorralaba. Mientras el sonido me ponía nervioso, el grito ahogado de alguien hizo que mis piernas temblaran y cayera al piso. La ansiedad volvía. Las ganas de huir aumentaban y las nauseas me afligían. El horrible sonido del agua cayendo se mezclaron con el llanto de un niño desesperado. Llegaban a mis oídos sus gritos de auxilio, y aunque evitaba su llamado encerrando mi cabeza fuertemente con ambas manos, su voz seguía igual de incesante ¡Quería que parará!¡Que se callé! Su ultimo grito no fue de ayuda, si no de desesperación y dejo de ser un grito, fue más un susurro estruendoso:"...La solté..." Pudiendo respirar pausadamente, mi alrededor estaba lleno de burbujas de aire que al explotarlas salía té caliente. Necesitaba que se alejaran de mi, con puñetazos y agarres violentos reventaba cada burbuja, y con cada uno el vapor en el aire aumentaba. El vació tomó un color grisáceo y pude ver al niño arrodillado en medio de la nada. Sin escucharlo podía ver que gritaba con mas fervor. Como sí a el lo hubieran bañado en el té caliente de las burbujas. Exhausto y con la sangre subida a la cabeza, golpeaba el suelo sin fin. Entre agudos llantos que soltaba mi estancada garganta, el té se volvió lluvia y el pequeño chico espuma. El agua se hizo presente y se llevo todo, desde los restos del chico hasta sus gritos, esa agua era de un color azul intenso, igual que el del mar inmenso. Con solo verlo te dabas cuenta que estabas perdido. Mejor dicho, que yo era el naufrago.

 _La pesadilla había terminado de jugar conmigo_

Ese sueño había hecho que sudara y que mi respiración se entrecortara al despertarme. Mi cansada vista subió la mirada y me di cuenta que faltaba tres calles para llegar al instituto. Luego de prepararme mentalmente y deshacerme de cualquier evidencia interna de esa pesadilla, me levante. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sentir este tipo de ansiedad al finalizar el sueño, pero a pesar de que podía recomponerme más rápido que en las primeras veces, nunca dejo de ser igual de aterradora. Arrastrando mi cuerpo agotado , bajé del inicio de este pesado día, bajé del colectivo con mi cuerpo agotado.

Bien bajé y recibí una patada de un gigantesco pie en mi espalda. Mi columna se doblo como una perfecta C y caí en el pavimento boca abajo. _¿Sera que la vida literalmente me había pateado esta vez?_ Cuando le iba pedir respuestas a los dioses del cielo vi a un chico peli rosa que apoyaba su pie sobre mi espalda con pose de guerrero victorioso.

-JA. Te estás oxidando amigo.- dijo este tipo extendiendo su mano hacia mi – Antes lo hubieras esquivado-.

-Natsu...vive el presente.-dije mientras me levantaba. Sentí un leve dolor en la espalda y lo mire molesto porque era su culpa- Bastardo.

-Si si si- le resto importancia a mi dolor. Apoyo su mano sobre mi hombro y me obligó a caminar - ¡Te has enterado!.- Ciertamente estaba muy exaltado. Lo mire perdido y encogí mis hombros porque no tenia ni idea de lo que hablaba. - Pues parece que no. Te cuento. Pues parece que Lucy se decidió en venir a estudiar aquí- emocionado señaló el instituto- AQUÍ ¡CON NOSOTROS! - nos señaló a ambos exageradamente e hizo un ritual por haber sido iluminado por los dioses .

\- Espera, ¿Por "decidir" dices que lo hizo por su propia voluntad? -dije mientras caminaba hasta la entrada del colegio.- ¿Sin correa, sedantes ni nada por el estilo? ¿Ni si quiera un poco de cloroformo? - él negócon la cabeza- ¡¿De verdad?!

- _Sipi_ ¿No es increíble? - sus ojos formaban dos sonrisas además de la que ya tenía.

-Mas bien siniestro - insinué. - ¿Estas seguro que no te esta gastando una broma?

- _Nope_. Un día ella me llamo y comenzó a bombardearme de preguntas sobre la escuela. Y como arte de Mickey Mouse al día siguiente me llego un mensaje de Lucy diciendo: "Asistiré a la escuela, espérame"

-¡¿Y así?!- dije incrédulo. Era Lucy. Lucy no era "solo así". Lucy era dificil.

\- Si, así y puff. He me aquí, contándote lo que sucedió.-golpeó mi pecho. Ya convencido de la realidad la calma se redujo a migas de pan. Claramente Natsu estaba feliz, desprendiendo flores y llamas, pero por mi parte pensé en que el equilibrio en la escuela se iba a corromper. No necesariamente para mal, pero iba a ser más alocada. Puedo decir que Lucy es igual de apasionada que Natsu, pero con otras "cosas" un tanto más vergonzosas.

Pensé y dije- ¿Será el fin del mundo?-

-Ahhh! ¡No puede ser!¡Por favor no!- Nego desesperamente con la cabeza- Todavía soy muy joven y muy virgen para morir.- Suplicó a los cuatro vientos

-Lo segundo es tu culpa. Varias quieren contigo y tu las rechazas

-Esas "varias" tienen nombre Gray. ¡Pero ninguno es "Lucy Heartfilia"!- dijo llorando lagrimas falsas.

-Osea que el apocalipsis va a ser así:- comencé a contar con mis dedos- : Volcanes erupcionando, la tierra bajo el mar, el sol explotando y tu saliendo con Lucy...? - termine señalándolo.

-Espero que lo ultimo pase antes de los tres primeros. Pero como van las cosas, creo que si. Aunque nada me detiene en esperarla. Ella vale los años luz que debo dejar pasar para estar a su lado. Aunque me convierta en polvo, quiero ser el polvo que se junte en sus muebles. O el chicle que pise en la calle y lleve hasta su casa. No tienes idea cuanto-

\- Espera- dije poniendo mi mano como bloqueo- ¿Estamos en la zona de romanticismo? No. Detente. Sí quieres decir eso, díselo a ella.

-Amigo, te estaba abriendo mi corazón- dijo tocándose su pecho melodramáticamente.

-Y yo te pido que lo cierres.- me fui adelantando con pasos más grandes, o sino los corazones que brotaban de él iban alcanzarme.

-Insensible. Eres como el hielo mismo - Trotaba hasta mi fingiendo escalofríos - uff. ~friooó~ -

-Cállate. Tu eres como una llama en descontrol.

-¿Eso es un insulto? ¡Vamos! Tu sabes y yo sé que la pasión es una de mis cualidades más atractivas- dijo tiran su cabello hacia atrás con su mano.

Llegamos a nuestro salón y elegí el asiento del fondo, junto a la ventana. _En donde los rayos X de los profesores nunca llegaban hasta ese punto ciego_.

Después de literalmente lanzarme sobre mi escritorio, volteé a ver a Natsu y él estaba con un *"nivelador" jugando al arquitecto con un banco.

*[es un instrumento de medición. Un tubo con liquido dentro en que una burbuja tiene que estar en medio para decir que la superficie esta nivelada]

Sabia que era raro, pero eso era exagerado... Bueno, no. Mentía. Realmente no me sorprendió. Solo camine hacia él y le pregunte una obviedad.

-¿Eres estúpido? -El volteo en seco y parpadeo delicadamente rápido.

-Soy un romántico.- dijo mientras avanzaba al banco de alado a paso "modelo estrella" y midió si estaba lo suficientemente nivelado con su juguete.- No se cuando venga Lucy, pero cuando lo haga estaré preparado.- tenia llamas en sus ojos.

\- ¿La atacaras en su primer día de clases? Eres un maldito psicópata- dije lanzandole con la mirada vergüenza ajena.

-¡No soy un psicópata!- reclamó, apretando los puños y endureciendo sus hombros.

-¿En serio que no? ¿Estas convencido de eso? Especialistas dirían que si.

-¿Esta mal que me emocione porque ella venga?- preguntó estrujando su pecho, pero se autorespondió inmediatamente- ¡NO! CLARO QUE NO. ES HERMOSO- Tenia puños de furia y de nuevo esa patética llama en sus ojos de borrego - ¡VIDA AL AMOR! ¡MUERTE AL NO AMOR! ¡VIDA AL AMOR! ¡MUERTE AL NO AMOR! - golpeaba los bancos escandalosamente.

-Ya ya ya ¡Basta! - Me molestaba que sea tan ruidoso innecesariamente. Pero como él se dignaba en ignorarme y no parar, fui hasta mi banco y de mi bolso saque lo más duro que tenia: mi cuaderno. Con toda la fuerza de mi brazo derecho se lo lance justo en la cabeza. El giro con cara de impactado e hizo un puchero.

-Soy un incomprendido- miraba la nada fijamente y tiro su cuello para atrás melodramaticamente. _¡El de verdad lee muchas historias románticas en wattpad!_

-Se terminó el melodrama. ¿Me puedes decir que hacías con ese nivelador?- le grité. El salio de su personaje trágico y empezó nuevamente a medir el pupitre de adelante.

-Si quiero que Lucy quiera permanecer aquí, las condiciones en la escuela tienen que ser perfectas. Mas que perfectas. Y lo primero, es que tenga el banco más perfecto de todos los que existan.- Nunca vi a alguien tan entusiasmado de nivelar una mesa. Ese Natsu se pasa. - Y obviamente que ella sea mi compañera de banco. Lejos de algún chico, por lo tanto... ¡Tiene que ser un asiento alado de la pared!- Saltó del lugar donde estaba y se fue a la tercera fila pero de nuevo paró de repente. Se voltio a verme y me analizó con la mirada -Tu te vas a sentir allí ¿no?- dijo señalando detrás de mi el pupitre que elegí. Asentí. - ¡Perfecto! Te nombraré "Segundo Guardia al Mando".- me rebazó y fue a mi fila

\- Espera ¿Qué? - rebobine mis memorias, pero nada tenia sentido. Que yo recuerde nunca me enlisté en el ejercito; y espero que Natsu tampoco porque si no el país estaría en crisis potencial de que un tonto por accidente tocara el botón rojo que nadie tiene que tocar. _Es la regla universal, el rojo es malo, más si esta en un botón._ Pero antes de entrar en pánico por el futuro de mi país, espere hasta que se explicara y no me diera razones para llamar a la Guardia Nacional.

-En el hipotético caso de que yo faltase o situación X se diera y no este al lado de Lucy, seguro algún bastardo querrá tomar mi asiento y acercarse. Digo, cuando llegue seguro se volverá la Venus de la escuela. Osea: ¡ELLA ES HERMOSA!...- giró y me señalo con su juguete en el pecho- Entonces es donde tu figura aparece y le das una buena patada a cualquiera que se le acerque y tenga la intención de ver bajo su falda ¡Y quien piensa en más! Todos en esta escuela son unos pervertidos - afirmo girando su muñeca en el aire.

-Osea que eres un pervertido- agregué.

-Exceptuándome a mi, obvio.

-Yo tampoco lo soy

-NONONO- Incrédulo, negó con la cabeza- Tu disimulas no serlo. Pero bien sé que escondes una bestia voraz sedienta de calor corporal en tu capa de escarcha fría.- Me miro directo a los ojos- Yo detecto la perversidad con estos ojos avellanas míos y mis hoyos nasales las huelen.

-¿Y según tu a que huele la perversidad?

\- A queso azul- tapo su nariz y con su mano simulaba que alejaba un aroma apestoso. - Pero como es solo hipotético el hecho de que yo no este aquí, tu titulo no vale nada, así que por ahora me importa cero que seas un pervertido. Además con ella aquí, nunca faltaré. Ahh... ¡La escuela se volvió un lugar tan hermoso ahora!- dio saltitos y palmaditas en el lugar como un bobo. Sí sigue le voy a dar un buen porrazo a ver sí encuentra la paz eterna.

Tan felicidad rosa me enferma.

-Por cierto...¿Que haces aquí?

-Emmm...soy un estudiante...? Es mi obligación

-Tch. Me refiero a la hora. ¿No es muy temprano para ti? No vives lejos, y encima parece que llegaste antes que yo-

-Ha... eso. Deja que explique- se aclaró la garganta, se sentó sobre cualquier banco y cruzó las piernas. - Como estaba tan,tan, TANN feliz. Quise hacer la obra buena del año.- Se bajó de su lugar y escribió en el pizarron.- Tu sabes y yo sé que amamos dormir, por eso como compañeros del sueño hago la lucha contigo. ¡Porque...- se dirigió hacia mi y golpeo la pizarra-... somos amigos!

-Borra eso Rosita descerebrado- dije cuando vi en el pizarron escrito "amantes de lo bueno".

Salimos del aula, porque ya que íbamos a estar encerrados ahi por 6 horas más, y no queríamos adicionarle más tiempo nuestro consumido.

Eran las 12:07, por lo cual no había nadie en la escuela a excepción de la portera.

El vio que seguía algo cansado y me invito a ir a la tienda por un café o algo que me despertara. De paso pase al baño y bañe mi cara con agua fría. Natsu comentó: -hombre enserio, pareces un viejo de 180 años.

-calla...te- dije entre bostezos.- Por que hoy se les da a todos por decirme "estas viejo".

-Es que... amigo, esta mal decir mentiras - Dijo mientras me enviaba una mirada de lastima.- Ah¡ mira, canas-. dijo horrorizado. -Hay que ser tu para tener canas a los 16.

Volvimos al salón por la billetera de Natsu y me encontré con una nota sobre mi pupitre. Me extrañe ya que supuse que yo y Natsu eramos los únicos estudiantes que habían llegado. De primera vista vi que decía mi nombre en la parte superior del papel doblado. Esa letra, era la segunda vez que la veía en años. La alce y la abrí.

-¿oh?...oh, ¡OHH! Mira lo que el viento dejó~ - dijo alargando su lengua- ¿Una chica confesándose o una acosadora?- pregunto Natsu ridículamente.- ...o la portera~?-

-Tu madre

-Ja. No tengo- _"Turn down for what"_ sonó desde su movil mietras saltaba sobre mi - Bien. Estoy satisfecho. Vamos ¿Qué dice?- se paro de puntillas para ver arriba de mi hombro.

-Mm... pues algo que no tiene mucho sentido- Dudoso, le mostraba la carta- Solo "La hora del té ya comenzó"-. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio para captar la nota.

-Ayayay. Así que este año no solo tenemos a Lucy, sino un rarito más en la pandilla. Me parece que este no va ser tu año.- dijo reconfortandome falsamente - Alguien te ha puesto el ojo, y me pa' que tiene ojos pervertidos por esto de aquí- señaló la nota y la restregó en mi cara.

-JA. Solo... ignóralo. Yo ya lo hago.-dije tomando su brazo y bajándolo a la fuerza.

La verdad es que no debí ignorarlo. Si hubiera tenido en cuenta la advertencia, podría haber tenido el tiempo para huir a Australia antes de que ESA persona llegara.

...

 **Para serles sincero no se cuando voy a actualizar pero sera mañana o dentro del rango de la semana, porque de verdad no quiero que se note que soy recién un bebe en esto de escribir. Pero si veo que les gusta y que no se desesperan que sea tan largo los capítulos lo haré lo mas rápido posible.**

 **No se si sea en cada capitulo, pero constantemente les dejare un fragmento en bruto de alguna parte perteneciente al argumento de la historia. El orden en que los suba no necesariamente es el orden en que aparecerán a lo largo de la lectura.**

 **¿Saben porque? Porque yo soy lectura compulsiva [aunque lo habia dejado hace tiempo, lo retome y volví a enamorarme] y se como se siente cuando la autora del fic que estoy leyendo no actualiza desde años luz. Entonces, si algún pequeñ s se engancha con mi historia. AQUI UN REGALITO**

 **°°°°°°°°°°°°°|||||||||||||Fragmento [01]**

 **-Se que varias personas dicen no ser buenas en algo y resultan ser el mismo piccaso en eso. Pero ese no es mi caso. Genuinamente pienso que no soy buena en esto. Y... y... la simple razón es que no tengo la chispa. Esa con las que las personas nacen y la gente se conecta con ellas. Puedo estudiar, saber la técnica e incluso memorizarme cada secreto de aquellos que triunfaron en esta área. Pero de nada sirve que lo haga, por que soy una hoja en blanco que las personas ignoran y nada especial me hace para que alguien gire y me vea. Lo he aceptado. Ya desde hace años. Por eso quedo en un hobby personal. Sin fin ni beneficio. Solo para satisfacer mi deseo insaciable... Ahhh, se siente tan desagradable y doloroso.**


	2. Chapter 2: Llego la fiesta de té

**Holas lectores de lo bonito y macabro, aquí les tengo es segundo capitulo de "el lago donde se fundió mi corazon". intente buscar la cancion en las memorias anteriores de mi celular asi recordaba lo que imaginaba y de paso me fijo que diablos decia la letra que eso tambien me tiene con intriga. pero no tuve suerte :c**

 **en fin ... aqui el capitulo**

* * *

 **se los repito, es lenta pero quiero que conozcan bien a este Gray, a esta Juvia, al igual pero diferente Natsu idiota pero tierno, a una Lucy rara, una Erza con menos confianza pero fuerte. y haber si se suma más. (ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS)**

 **Mientras escribia se me ocurrio añadir el JERZA, asique aqui va un adelanto de lo que seria... je**

* * *

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino son creación de la retorcida mente Hiro Mashima. Pero la historia es mía y de mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2:Llego la fiesta de té**

Después de haber vagueado por una hora, estudiantes comenzaron inundar el colegio. Así también los nuevos que ingresaban para primero estaban hurgando por todos lados, como si fueran duendes buscando su orna de oro.

-ellos desprenden juventud de sus cuerpos. Por su culpa entusiasmo se huele en el aire.- dije mientras me tapaba la nariz- y para viejos como nosotros eso se acabo-. deje salir un suspiro

-habla por ti, yo estoy en la primavera de mi vida- me dejo solo Natsu

-ya te va llegar el dolor de espalda- le dije" palmaleandole" por detrás

-NO...el amor todo puede, el amor todo puede-repetí Natsu mientras daba aplausos de un lado al otro. como si invocara a un dios.

...

Después de salir del edificio con Natsu aplaudiendo y yo detrás de él nos quedamos caminando alrededor del patio del instituto charlando, de cualquier otra tontería que saliera, cuando mi hombro choco con el de otra personas. Y el hombro con el que choque era muy duro (me dolió), alce la mirada y la presidente estaba en frente mío, era Erza.

-G-Gra-y.- dijo nerviosa y sorprendida, lo cual es raro en ella, aunque a veces no.

-Hey- la salude y Natsu también.-paso mucho desde la última vez- le dije

-s-si, no?- dijo con una sonrisa forzada- y-y como están? –. Ella estaba muy rígida, parecía un robot roto.

-Bien- me limite a responder.

-Mas que bien por mi parte- Natsu aun no se libraba de su enferma alegría por causa de Lucy.- ¿Por qué tan aguas calmas en ti?-le pregunto Natsu

-he?... no…se, Natsu-

-¿y porque miras tanto abajo?,estamos aqui en frente- dijo Natsu agachandose para entrar dentro del area de vison de Erza y moviendo su mano para captar su atención.

-n-no miro para a-bajo- dijo esta vez desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

-ahora miras para la derecha- siguió señalandole de la forma menos minuciosa.

-b-asta!-Por otra parte Erza seguía con su actuación de robot descompuesto.

-Mmm…- Natsu era tonto, pero se daba cuenta igual que yo- ¿tu… eres la presi… no?- Bueno, tal vez él estaba exagerando.

-ah¡ Ja…Ja….ja… q-que dices estúpido- eso era un insulto, era señal de que era Erza pero no era suficiente. No para Natsu. Erza se mantuvo en silencio y era como que temblaba las piernas y agarraba fuerte el extremo de la manga de su camisa. Natsu capto ello y me miro extrañado. "No. En serio, ella se estaba pasando de rara" pensamos.

Aunque Natsu no tenía idea porque, yo sí. Recuerdo bien nuestra última conversación, y veo que ella igual. Puedo decir esto porque tiene la misma cara que cuando hablamos de ello, esta desprendiendo un color rojo de ella. Erza tiene un hermoso cabello escarlata, como la que ves en el amanecer. Y en este momento puede ver que sus mejillas están al mismo color. Estaba por decir algo hasta que a Natsu se le prendió el foquito y abrió su boca.

-ah ¡ya sé que pasa! Erza esta en sus días y por el choque contigo se le movió su toallita femenina- dijo dirigiéndose a mí y señalando a Erza. Pero en ese instante escuche algo que se rompía dentro de Natsu. Erza viajo a través del espacio a la velocidad de la luz porque juro por dios que no pude ver el momento en que se acerco lo suficiente como para pegarle al tipo que se encontraba justo a mi lado. Con un golpe así creo que ya no podrá tener hijos

-Tan joven y estéril- dije en honor a un hombre caído.

-Idiota- refunfuño Erza con malicia y dispuesta a seguir golpeándolo hasta que no respire, pero algo la detuvo. Y eso fui yo. –Gray, necesito hablar contigo- Miró al inconsciente Natsu que se encontraba debajo de ella- A solas, asique adiós Natsu- Lo ultimo lo dijo mientras arrojaba a Natsu a los arbustos más lejos. Era cruel, pero no tanto como para no prever un lugar que amortiguara la caída de un amigo.

Nos alejamos del lugar unos pasos hacia adelante y Erza comenzó la conversación.-Bueno, tu sabes lo que siento- dijo Erza mas sonrojada de lo que imagine y mientras intentaba decirlo entrelazaba sus dedos una y otra vez.

-si, tú lo dijiste ese día.- poco a poco voy recuperando imagines de ese día. Como le temblaban los labios, como lo hace ahora. Dirigió sus ojos a mí sin alzar su cara para ocultarla con su cabello largo el rojo de sus mejillas y debajo de sus ojos.

-se lo has dicho a alguien, como a Natsu?-dijo nerviosa, como si no supiera la respuesta, por eso tampoco se la dije.

-crees que podría?- dije inclinando mi cabeza a un costado.

-no… pero quería escucharlo… era necesario.- se quedó callada por un minuto-ahora que lo sabes, me ves rara?

-porque debería-. Rasque mi cabeza.

-digo, no sé, desde que lo admití no puedo ser yo-dijo mientras bajaba mas la cabeza, mirando el suelo. Se mantuvo en silencio, en esos segundos se hizo notorio como le pesa llevar eso en mente, y tratándose exactamente de eso debe ser un dolor de tiempo completo. Me acerque más a ella ya que se había puesto algo lejos de mí.

-estás hablando de eso ahora conmigo sin irte o escapar, y menos negarlo. Estas siendo tú-Le sonreí.- te lo aseguro.

Ella se vio sorprendida, lo pensó, me miro, suspiro. Finalmente alzo su cabeza y sonrió.-di lo que quieras, me siento rara- dijo más feliz y segura.-este sentimiento es una locura-.

-tranquila, solo estas en el ojo del huracán- le dije más suelto que antes porque yo también estaba algo tenso con ella así.-teniendo en cuenta donde estas parada.-

-eso no me tranquiliza-. Dijo con un suspiro

-ahora no, pero tenlo en mente-le aseguré. Ella solo se rió de su situación, así es ella. Es brillante. Se acerco a mí y agarro mi mano -Gracias, como si ya se estabilizo un poco esa presión que la aplastaba.

-Seguro-. Respondí. La mire y la duda que había en mi me hizo hablar más de ello - Yendo más profundo al tema, Erza cuando vas a actuar en ello?-.

-Gray… recién lo admití… no puedo- dijo cabizbaja y volviendo a esa inseguridad molesta.

-recién no, fue hace tres meses lenta.-le recordé.- pero veo que ya lo estas dijiriendo, mas que esa noche

-ese momento fue la primera vez que lo considere posible, por eso dude.-dijo con un mediopuñero, creo, eso pareció.

\- Mmm...tu primera vez- resalté

-Pervertido-se enojo

-tu lo dijiste-.

-tu lo malinterpretaste-.

-Bueno, Serio.-me dije y fijando la mirada a la nada

-Te escucho.-

\- Me preocupas, no quiero que te rindas pero tampoco que te metas en un problema grande. Si llegase a ocurrir algo no sé como resultaría todo…- la mire- Ya pasaron meses, en ellos lo has pensado?

-no, pero estoy segura que aun pensándolo años no sabría la respuesta.-alzo una mano a su pecho- Seguirlo…- y otra al aire- …o ignorarlo-. Agarre la mano que sostenía en el aire y la puse sobre la mano que sostenía su corazón.

-Erza Scarlet nunca ha ignorado una batalla, y menos contra una contrincante igual de fuerte que ella.- le dije-no la avergüences por favor chica-.

-entiendo, entiendo, per-decía ella pero la interrumpí.

\- Entiendes pero no entiendo lo qué entiendes.- se que odia los trabalenguas pero esto solo fue una oración con falta de sinónimos. Pensé de nuevo y reformule –Volviendo a la coherencia, tampoco te digo que te apresures tratándose de él… a tu ritmo- No sé si entendió lo que quise que entendiera pero siguió la conversación.

-mi ritmo… es aburrido?.- pregunto algo confundida ya que tampoco sabía de dónde venía esa duda

-depende, como bailas?.- le devolví la pregunta para ver a donde iban las palabras.

-según mi hermana como un pescado varado en la orilla- me lo imagine, en serio.

-entonces yo pienso que es interesante.-le dije y ella aun se sentía insegura de lo que le respondí- Erza, mira, tu y Natsu están envueltos en estas cosas del romance, personalmente lo veo un lio, pero como espectador objetivo te aconsejo que solo hagas lo que quieras y lo que pienses mejor, como decidir a quien escuchar- me señalé a mi mismo-. Así llegues donde llegues conservarás lo que eres-. Ella escucho cada palabra y al fin entendió lo que intente decir de la forma más genial que puede un estudiante que nunca tuvo novia.

-wau, - reacciono Erza ante estas palabras- eso fue genial

-Si que lo fui. Ni yo sé donde salió eso-agregué. Volver a verla después de meses así de distante y confundida era extraño, aunque ahora no importa porque está riendo conmigo. Después de una charla de incoherencias dijo que se alegraba encontrarse conmigo y hablar tranquilamente del tema. Luego de eso, ella solo se fue.

Mientras se iba, yo veía su espalda. Una que cada vez se está liberando de pensamientos que pesan, como es el de enamorarse de alguien difícil de atrapar. Erza es fuerte, su presencia da fuerzas a la gente débil, y es por eso que en primera instancia me hice amigo de ella, porque yo era débil. Poco a poco establecí una relación cercana con ella ya que compartíamos varios espacios -escuela, campo y por un tiempo casa-. Cada cosa que hacía con ella cerca sentía que era lo correcto, y así fue hasta luego de que note que era hermosa. Era una persona hermosa que brillaba desde su cabello rojo hasta sus pies que habían derrumbado tantos murros. Era cursi cuando de ella hablaba.

Cuando al fin había desaparecido la presencia de Erza en el patio me di la vuelta y pensé en lo que dijo hace 3 meses.

El último día de clases Natsu decidió por si solo que vayamos a la playa a festejar el que él no se llevara ninguna materia por primera vez. En algún momento Natsu tomado agarro su celular en medio de la noche y llamo mi hermana, que casualmente también ya estaba borracha por haber tomado en otro lugar (cuando llegamos a casa supe que había una pequeña fiesta que organizo sin mi). Entonces recontando, éramos Natsu, Erza, Ultear y yo, luego llego Lucy sobria, por mi fortuna. Estoy seguro que sin ella y su gigante camión monstruo no sé cómo hubiéramos llegado a casa.

Mientras Natsu y Ultear compartían la caja de cerveza, Erza y yo rondábamos por la playa. En un momento sentimos hambre y mientras ella buscaba el pescado crudo, yo encendía una pequeña fogata. Comenzamos a comer y a hablar. Recuerdo que el tema salió cuando ella dijo:- _"esto es como una escena de una película romántica, no lo crees Romeo?"_ -. Yo solo le seguí la corriente. _"no como, lo es, Julieta-"_. Ella también solo se rió. _"-¿porque en la mayoría de las despedidas dramáticas los protagonistas deciden hacerlo en la playa?"_.Erza me miro ante mi duda _"-Mataste el momento, ni siquiera lo teníamos pero lo machacraste"_ , dijo eso y luego respondió mi pregunta con otra - _pero ¿después de eso, no tendrán arena por todo el culo y el resto del cuerpo?"_ lo pensé pero como nunca lo hice y menos en la playa seguí preguntando _"-¿y como no se queman?Dios, digo: lo hacen, se duermen y se van como si nada. Eso me hace enojar cuando pienso en las vacaciones del año pasado en donde me queme por olvidar mi remera quien sabe donde"_. Recordamos las raras quemaduras que se formaron en mi espalda y pecho y nos reímos. _"-sabes...creo que siento algo parecido con alguien, la necesidad de compartir eso ,no las quemaduras raras, si no el calor del fuego,"_ dijo mientras miraba la llama que forme. Erza agarro una ramita de madera y comenzo a mover las ramas que se quemaban dentro del fuego, y después de distraerse continuo _–creo que estoy enamorada, Gray"_ un temblor se pasó por todo su cuerpo al decir lo último. Eso es lo que más sobresalió ya que temblaba en lugares que no sabía que podían temblar; tenía un pequeño lagrimeo en sus ojos y más que sonrojada estaba pálida; en ese estado todavía podía ver como el escarlata decoraba su alrededor . Decir que me sorprendió es poco, estaba indignado con lo que acaba de confirmarme. Pero transmitió tanto miedo que solo le conteste como le contestaría ya que de esa forma puedes pretender que no es tan grande como en realidad lo es _–"como puedes decir creo, lo estas querida Julieta-"_le dije lo más tranquilo porque así estaba con el hecho de que estaba enamorada, tranquilo; pero su miedo me ponía nervioso. Cuando escucho mi respuesta solo hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas. No quise pensarlo pero se veía perdida con solo _"creerlo"_ en ese momento.

Al decir eso y yo escucharlo de Erza creí que me pondría triste, porque pensé que por lo menos me gustaba. Siempre la miraba, pensé en ella como alguien especial, y al final admití que era una chica muy bella. Pero al parecer todo eso no era más que admiración. De lo contrario no me enternecería ver a una Erza confundida y enamorada de alguien que no soy yo. Sin embargo si me puse triste por el nombre que ella dijo, me imagine su situación porque no era una muy favorable. Amor entre Profesor y estudiante; no podía ser peor que una relación prohibida desde siempre.

Luego de esa noche larga que continuo en casa con una Ultear borracha que buscaba más alcohol, rebobiné mis pensamientos y llegue a la conclusión que nunca la vi como mujer. Nunca pensé, en todo el tiempo que estuve con ella, en hacer cosas como besarla, tocarla, etcétera. Solo quería saber que ella estaba bien y feliz, quería protegerla. Pero eso es amor de amigos, de hermanos; no de amantes.

Durante los días siguientes considere todos mis sentimientos, pero el que creí que tenia con Erza era el único que había cambiado de idea. Erza era varonil pero una bella guerrera. Ultear era infantil pero una gran hermana mayor. Natsu era idiota pero mi amigo. Y yo también lo era pero era yo asique mucho no podía hacer. (Creo que por eso somos amigos. Tenemos respeto de idiotas). Todos eran algo pero los "pero" eran más fuertes.

Mire la hora y fui obligado a salir de mis pensamientos tan mezclados.

…

A las 13:05 la campana sonó, lo cual decía que entremos a nuestras respectivas aulas. Para entonces ya había olvidado todo lo que paso en la mañana. De camino me encontré de nuevo con Natsu, solo que ahora estaba más sucio que antes. Pensaba en dar palmaditas en el lugar donde Erza lo golpeó como venganza por la patada de bienvenida pero vi que realmente sufría asique le di mi misericordia. Sin embargo eso no fue impedimento para que dejara de sonreír; Lucy dejarme decirte que eres un tumor para Natsu, uno en su corazón, asique te suplico que por favor… lo mates rápido.

Cuando nos sentamos mire a Natsu para ver cómo iba con su indigestión que fue enviado por entrega especial de Erza pero se veía muy entusiasmado, y sé que no era por ver al profesor. Claramente se mostraba muy contrario de lo que había dicho en la entrada del colegio, podías darte cuenta solo por su estúpida cara que estaba esperándola. Estoy seguro de que se volvería loco si viese a Lucy con el uniforme. Aunque mucho no se puede decir de una falda y una simple camisa –sin moños, sin detalle, sin color.- cuando se quiere hablar de encanto en la vestimenta femenina.

-Hey Natsu.- le hice señas a Natsu para que mirara el cofre de buffet que levaba en mi mochila.-Adivina adivinador-

-Noooooo-dijo todavía más feliz y con sus manos apretando sus cachetes

-Seeeeeee- le dije imitando el tono de su voz y asintiendo con los ojos más abiertos posibles.

-acaso es..- siguió con un poco de baba en su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-…"la terrible caja de comida para cuatro personas de Ultear"-continúe con la frase que repetimos desde que Ultear aprendió a encender la hornalla de la cocina y meter varios ingredientes en una olla. Luego de eso pude ver como él estaba en el paraíso de los idiotas. Estaba feliz por ver a una chica que ve todos los días y también por comer algo preparado por mi hermana, es un verdadero idiota.

(Le digo idiota más veces al día que de las que respiro)

En cuanto el profesor dijo que tendríamos a una nueva compañera de clases, Natsu dio un salto en su asiento. Creo que su corazón salto tan alto que golpeo su cerebro.

-Adelante-dijo el profesor Fernández.

-no tienes que decírmelo de nuevo- dijo una chica, que por la voz se que no es Lucy, aunque lo que me preocupa es que ya se dé quien es.- ¡Estoy entrando!-. Antes de poder ver su rostro se dio la vuelta para escribir su nombre en el pizarrón –J- gritó- Juvia Loxar con J, es raro pero por favor recuérdenlo- dijo cuando miro a todos.-Juvia con J le dice a todos Hola¡- Ver su cara no era necesario ya que por el color de su pelo sabía quién era, pero para estar seguro tenía que ver esos ojos de mar. Mucho azul por todos lados. Mucho por este día. Mucho para esta vida.

…

Dejó la tiza sobre la mano del profesor y él ultimo le dio la libertad de sentarse donde quisiera. Maldito liberalista dije en silencio en cuanto ella se acerco a mi fila. Desvié la mirada hacia afuera de la ventana. Di una ojeada para confirmar lo peor, se sentó alado mío. Inmediatamente aleje mis ojos de ella sin que se diera cuenta de que la mire en un principio. No sé si escuche mal pero creo que dijo "hola" de nuevo, aunque no me estaba viendo a mí.

Durante toda la clase hasta el descanso pensé en ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Y en la alegría enterrada en la decepción de Natsu, Mientras gotas de sudor corrían sobre mi frente y manos por la posibilidad de que ella me reconociera. Habían pasado alrededor de 8 años, pero existía el riesgo de que ella recuerde algo. En las 3 horas de clase que tuvimos no me vio o hablo, eso es bueno.

Para mi suerte y el de mi corazón, la campana al fin toco y llego el almuerzo. Varios se acercaron a Juvia para saber más de ella, en ese momento aproveche y salí del salón con mi almuerzo y Natsu en cada mano. Antes de salir por la puerta pude escuchar algo que decían: -Juvia ¿recién te has mudado aquí?- le preguntó Levy- No, siempre estuvo aquí-respondió Juvia con una sonrisa y los ojos entreabiertos. Ya para entonces estaba en el pasillo para buscar a Erza pero estaba ocupada con la administración de asuntos en el consejo estudiantil.

Nos dirigimos hacia el patio trasero del instituto para comer pero Natsu estaba tan decepcionado para darse cuenta que traje comida preparada por Ultear como almuerza. De por si Natsu es un espécimen de naturaleza desconocida pero que le guste la comida de mi hermana y pida un segundo plato es una habilidad que creo desarrollo al comer por dos años carbón quemado. Sin embargo había usado toda su energía en decepcionarse por la emoción que desperdicio cuando llego alguien que no era Lucy.

-Vamos, ahora el viejo pareces tu Natsu- lo golpeé en la cabeza.

-eso duele, pero no tanto como no ver a Lucy hoy después de todo-dijo entre lagrimas exageradas. Es un caso perdido desde que aprendió a respirar.

-amigo te has vuelto más tonto de lo imposible- le dije. Abrí mi caja de almuerzo y olvide por completo que la comida era según esa receta.-idiota-dije-que idiota.-repetí

-BUENO YA NO?, YA ENTENDÍ!,- dijo Natsu rojo y con las lagrimas todavía

-A TI NO IDIOTA!- le grité en la cara.

-PUES NO VEO A OTRO!- se paró de la desesperación.

-Idiota, te dijiste idiota- le dije calmado y cerrando la caja de almuerzo.

-como sea, quiero comer- dijo mientras se tocaba la barriga y señalaba el interior de su boca sin algo que devorar.

-pues ya no hay, idiota- lo deje con las ganas, y a él se le sumaba ahora otra razón por lamentarse.

Natsu comenzó a balbucear -pero *sff pero es "la terrible caja de comida para cuatro personas de Ultear", * sff para cuatro- dijo mientras levantaba cuatro dedos- y*sff y aquí solo somos dos.- bajo dos- ¡Y ninguno de los dos ha comido!- se quedo sin dedos levantados y comenzó a mover sus puños hacia arriba y abajo por el coraje. Nosotros lo llamamos (y los demás estarán de acuerdo) estado de "niño idiota melancólico"-no le mientas a un amigo cuando pasa por sus peores momentos-. Reclamó con mocos colgando por su nariz.

No tenía amor ni comida ese día, estaba vacío el pobre hombre estéril.

Cuando Natsu comenzó a secarse las lagrimas y sonarse los mocos yo estaba por alcanzarle la comida, pero desde arriba venia hacia mí una grulla de papel rojo. Quien lo lanzo tiene una súper habilidad porque callo justo en mi cabeza, pero eso daba a entender que alguien me estaba viendo. La grulla tenía algo escrito en una de sus alas de papel y estaba escrito con la misma letra que la nota, con la misma del cuaderno que deje en casa; "el té está listo" decía.

Una corriente de frio corrió por mi espalda cuando pensé en que ella era la que me estaba viendo. Será verdad, me pregunte al mirar a la terraza. Apreté mis puños y decidí ver y quitarme las dudas. Sería mejor saber que estoy paranoico por algo que pasó hace años a que tener que revivir el pasado de nuevo y yo ni enterado. Sin decirle algo a Natsu fui adentro y comencé a subir las escaleras. En cada escalón que subía me sentía más extraño por no ignorar la nota. Era tan simple como eso y ya lo había hecho con las anteriores señales, porque no hacerlo de nuevo. Es lo que pensaba en todo el día, pero al final solo creí que en realidad no iba a aparecer en frente de mí. Ahora que lo está, solo consigo un dolor de cabeza muy severo. Ni el paracetamol podría calmármelo.

En la mitad de las escaleras me detengo porque considero que lo que voy a hacer va ser muy estúpido. No sé qué sentido tendría verla ahora, aunque no sé si es ella. Pero es más que seguro. -Vamos- me di una palmada en mi cachete.- estas dando vueltas en lo decidido a seguir. Mientras blanqueaba mi mente me dije a mi mismo- en serio, que patético eres teniendo tanto miedo-. Y me di cuenta que llevaba en mi mano "la terrible caja de comida para cuatro personas de Ultear" –con que por eso pesaba tanto-.

…

Llegue hasta el ultimo escalón de la ultima escalera por subir y sostuve el picaporte con fuerza. Antes de entrar vi por la ventanilla de la puerta y no pude ver a nadie, me relaje suponiendo que era una broma o algo, hasta que salí a la terraza y Juvia se encontraba sentada de rodillas al costado de la puerta. La mire aturdido ya que era la primera vez que la veía directamente a la cara desde que a travesó la puerta de nuestro salón. Ella también, me miro fijamente esperando que reaccione o algo pero estaba en blanco.

-Hola ¡- dijo dando un salto hacia arriba. Se veía, normal. Eso me extrañaba. Ella en realidad no recuerda nada, y como me siento al respecto con eso también me fastidia.

-Sí esto fue a propósito- señale la grulla que tenía en mano- porque me llama- pero antes de terminar mi pregunta ella agarro uno de los extremos de mi camisa y señalo en dirección a un mantel que estaba sobre el suelo

-ahí- dijo sonriendo- todos los invitados a la fiesta de té han llegado asique vamos a comenzar-. Me arrastro esta donde quería que me sentara y sin objeción le hice caso. Tal vez era por ser nueva que quería conocerme, por sentirse despreciada ya que no la miré en ningún momento desde que llego, por una apuesta que hizo con alguno de la clase, por tener algún interés en mí o por solo estar fingiendo, de todos modos por la razón que fuese, quería ver a donde iba todo este juego. Me senté y deje detrás de mi espalda "la terrible caja de comida para cuatro personas de Ultear". En frente de mi había un juego de té de porcelana muy delicado; la tetera, las tazas, las cucharitas y los porta saquitos eran pequeñas. Cuando me sirvió el té en mi taza apenas pude poner mis dedos en la orejita de la tasilla. El problema luego seria ver como los sacaba.

-Chin chin- dijo Juvia imitando el sonido de las taza chocando y alzando su te hacia adelante. –Disfrútalo- sonrió y comenzó a tomar, yo la seguí después. El té era de sabor canela, igual a los que preparaba antes. Mire atentamente como se movía el té y formaba muchos círculos sobre ella preguntándome cómo es posible algo tan insignificante como él de hace 8 años. Ella también observaba como quede sorprendido.-algo caliente, no?- Dijo mirando ahora el interior de la taza. Asentí.

Durante todo el tiempo que ve llevo tomar las cuatro tazas de té que Juvia me sirvió, ella no escucho ni una palabra saliendo de mí. La única que hablaba ocasionalmente era ella para compartir comentarios como: "qué bonito día", "esta rico", "¿sigue caliente?" en las cuales me limitaba a asentir o hacer un gesto.

-debe de parecer esto extraño no?- dijo Juvia lo cual fue lo primero que sale del circulo de cómo estaba el clima y el té. Deje mi taza en el suelo y preste atención.-te invite de la nada el primer día que llego aquí- dijo con una sonrisa y una mano en su boca.- aunque agradezco que aceptaras mi invitación, en verdad quería conocerte-.

-¿Por qué?- dije también fuera del círculo de asientos y gestos.

-te parecerá aun más extraño la razón-dijo entre risas ligeras.

-Entonces… ¿por qué?- le repetí de nuevo. Ella tomó de su taza el último trago y le paso un trapito por dentro. La fiesta de té estaba finalizando.

-el principio se halla en el parque del pueblo-dijo haciendo un semicírculo con su palma en el aire- Pasaba por ahí cuando te vi sentado en uno de los bancos hace algunos días. Era un fin de semana, uno muy caluroso que creí que me derretiría. Yo estaba dentro del restaurante que se encuentra en frente, tarde unas horas porque esperaba a alguien mientras que tu estuviste todo ese tiempo afuera con todo ese calor abrumador. Pensé en que pensabas mientras esperabas. Y déjame decirte que eres un pervertido´- oh¡ esta vez me han dicho dos veces pervertido en vez de viejo-. Te considere un masoquista al verte sudar como loco pero manteniendo la misma sonrisa, asique dije "debe disfrutarlo". Cuando te paraste dije "al fin llego" como si fuera que yo también estaba esperando por ti. A quien esperabas venia con la lengua afuera y la cola alta; tenía mucho pelo y sobre él algunas manchas; aunque lo que más me sorprendió fue que venía en cuatro patas y era un perro. Le sonreíste y te sonrió. Sacaste de tu mochila rellenita un gran bidón de agua, la apoyaste en el suelo y te fuiste sin más.- saco una libreta del bolsillo de su falda y me mostro una hoja que estaba escrita- desde entonces te tengo como "el chico masoquista amante de los animales". Pensé que serias simpático, asique cuando te vi salir del autobús hoy en la mañana decidí hablarte.-

-… con qué es eso- dije después de escuchar tremendo relato cuando podría haber dicho "le llevaste agua a un perro y eso fue lindo".

-si- dijo guardando su taza de té en una cajita- Me permites- me pidió con su mano que le entregara la taza que ya estaba vacía, después de un forcejeo por hacer salir mis dedos se lo di. Cerró la cajita donde metió el juego de té y miró su reloj.-bueno, nos queda tiempo. Que quieres hacer?-me preguntó. Apreté mis labios y solo le dije no sé. Ella vio atrás mío y señalo "la terrible caja de comida para cuatro personas de Ultear"

-e-eso- dije tartamudeando

-ah! Traías comida y no querías compartirla- dijo sonriendo- No querrás que se desperdicie asique tráela pa´ca- dijo tirándose sobre mí. Fue un instante hasta que retomo su posición de antes, pero en esos segundos percibí un aroma a agua fresca, no a flores ni a perfuma. Me di cuenta en lo que pensaba y decidí irme. No recuerda nada, entonces el peligro ya no está. Y no es necesario ocultar nada o ser precavido.

-Me voy- dije al levantarme.

-Ah!, la caja de almuer…zo- dijo Juvia cuando estaba abriendo la caja.

-Cómelo, después me lo devuelves- dije de espaldas alejándome para salir.

-Gray- paré en seco. Cuando me di la vuelta Juvia veía el interior de la caja.-Tú sabes quién soy verdad?- fue lo que dijo ella al levantarse y adelantándose a mí para cerrar la puerta .

-…- me quede sin palabras. No recuerdo haberle dicho mi nombre antes, aun así ella lo sabía-…si… - solté sin más pero dudando, como si fuera que estaba mintiendo de algo que se que es verdad. Ella es Juvia. Es Juvia. Pero. ¿En realidad es Juvia?

-entonces… porque crees que yo no sé quién eres, si tú me conoces?- dijo al dar vueltas alrededor mío – digo, o es lo que aparentaste en las horas que tú me viste llegar y hasta hace un momento inclusive-. Siguió jugando con sus pies a dar vueltas- eso no es raro?- era su voz, pero con un toque de mama retando.

-Lo raro es que le des importancia… nueva-. Le respondí ya que parecía que me estaba regañando o echando en cara algo.

-soy Juvia con J- dijo firme.- y si le doy importancia.- se acerco a mí y me acorralo contra la puerta- porque tú eres importante-. Sonrió tocándome los mechones de cabello que estaban al costado de mi cara. Dejo de tener el tono serio y de reproche de antes. Cambio a uno de entusiasmo rápidamente, más alegre que el de antes cuando tomábamos el té. –Ahora deja que te lo demuestre.- ella se acerco tanto que llego a mi rostro, rozo su nariz con la mía y luego me besó.

Fue solo un toque entre nuestros labios, y a la vez suave y largo. Se sentía bien pero no podía disfrutarlo porque eran sus labios. Pero se sentía bien porque eran sus labios. Era un conflicto en esos ocho segundos que duro el beso. Yo no cerré los ojos, y ella tampoco. Nuestros ojos estaban tan cerca y atentos que también se estaban besando mientras veían cada fracción del rostro del otro. En sus ojos, en su cara, en sus labios esta ese azul tan acosador que me sigue hasta en mis sueños. En esos segundos compartidos me repetí "esa es Juvia, después de todo es Juvia, está aquí respirando el mismo aire que yo de nuevo". Luego de que ella decidiera terminar el beso me miro igual de cerca que antes pero se acerco más que nuestras frentes se tocaron–El aroma a té… no te hace recordar?... esos días donde la lluvia aun no había llegado para inundarlo todo- se acerco a mi oído-Me alegro que hayas asistido a nuestra primera fiesta de té de reencuentro- dijo mientras me dejaba solo en la terraza.

-"de reencuentro" dices- me pase las manos por toda la cara y me detuve en los ojos-a qué diablos está jugando- me pregunté. Ella estaba jugando a algo, pero no pretendo ser una de sus piezas. Salí corriendo tras de ella y la detuve en las escaleras.- Espera¡- la agarré de la muñeca y empuje su hombro hacia atras haciendo que su espalda quede contra la pared- Dime-

-¿qué cariño?- dijo burlona.

-Lo que pretendes!- le exijí.

-Vamos, si te lo digo no sera divertido-. me dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi hombro hasta mi cuello- Antes, te gustaban mis juegos- terminó con su mano en mi mentón. Se soltó de mi agarre y bajó las escaleras - se paciente, ya lo averiguaras-. guiño el ojo y se fue. me volvió a dejar, solo que esta vez fue en las escaleras.

* * *

 **PREGUNTA** **¿LES GUSTARIA UN GALE? (YA HAY GRUVIA, UN TOQUE DE NALU POR AHORA Y UNA INSINUACION AL JERZA HASTA EL MOMENTO)**

 **Me estoy tomando el tiempo ya que cuando leo lo que escribi siempre veo lo que le puedo agregar asique paciencia. SI LES GUSTO QUE SIGA ASI :D...**

 **NOTITA EXTRA: nose si me gusta el beso de recien, pero tampoco lo queria dejar a fuera. asique decidi que si.**

 **NOTITA EXTRA EXTRA: en elproximo capitulo habra Nalu(sin dejar el Gruvia de lado, OBVIO)**


	3. Chapter 3 Solos en los pasillos

**Holas lectores de lo bonito y macabro, aquí el tercer capitulo de "el lago donde se fundió mi corazón". aun no encontré la** **canción**

 **me tarde en publicar porque el lunes fue mi cumpleaños, cumpli añitos. luego el martes llegaron mis amigas de sus vacas y estuve con ellas XD**

* * *

 **mmm.. tenia la ideas de un NALU mas tierno, pero decidí combinarlo con lo torpe y vamos haber que sale**

* * *

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino son creación de la retorcida mente Hiro Mashima. Pero la historia es mía y de mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Solos en los pasillos**

cuanto ha pasado? 2 segundos? 2 minutos? 2 horas?... No lo se... lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que estoy acá parado en la nada, solo en la azotea. Ah también se que en algún momento en el que sonó la alarma para volver a clases no baje las escaleras para ir al salón. Di pasos hacia atrás y subí hasta la azotea, ahora estoy aquí parado. Otras de mis dudas que tengo es: que mierda estoy haciendo acá parado? Ya se el cómo, el cuándo pero me falta el porqué. Aunque lo sé ha medias no lo puedo comprender del todo ese porqué que estoy pensando.

...

Luego de que encontrara mi celular en mi bolsillo pude saber que hora era. Eran las 5:45 p.m. Eso quiere decir que estuve como 2 horas nadando en la nada de mi cabeza. Ante la situación conflictiva que acabe de pasar hace 105 minutos con Juvia al parecer decidí inconscientemente no optar por pasar otras 3 horas con ella en la misma habitación y pretender que nada pasaba (como quise en un principio), y en que lo mejor seria descansar de la forma mas simple y hermosa manera. Dormir. Me recosté sobre el suelo y posé mi cabeza en mis brazos para no luego tener un dolor en el cuello. Si no iba a clases por lo menos iba a recuperar las horas que me quitó el colectivo nº 25 y compensar las que me quitaría pensar en ella esta noche y seguro las próximas, incluyendo las mañanas y las tardes. Asique asumiendo que ella seguirá de la misma forma que hoy, me espera largos días desde ahora. Lo anterior lo acepte luego de mi ultimo intento fallido de conseguir el sueño (aun estando cansado por cierto).

Posterior a numerosas veces de cerrar los ojos y no pensar, comprendí que mi cabeza se cansó de ignorar las cosas por hoy. Sin embargo ya había completado las 3 horas como para considerar volver al aula asique solo seguí recostado, pero a diferencia de la primera idea que tuve de distraerme comencé a pensar que haría luego de bajar las escaleras, salir y tener que volver mañana. Yo tendría que seguir viniendo y ella igual, estando en la misma clase y sentados uno junto al otro (culpa de ella) y así durante 9 meses mas. '' esto se convertirá en un gran caos'' pensé mientras miraba un poco hacia el mas posible futuro si Juvia estuviera cerca.

...

Durante mi visión del futuro, vine al presente y le mande un mensaje a Natsu para que cuando se vaya agarrará mis cosas y me las diera mañana. De paso le escribí a Ultear también para decirle que volvería tarde así prevenía que hiciera algo estúpido como llamar a la policía.

...

El que sonara el timbre a las 6:30 significa que las clases terminaron y los estudiantes se están retirando de las aulas. pero aunque no hubiera alumnos, todavía tenia que esperar que no habría maestros en reuniones que normalmente tienen en los primeros días que inicia el ciclo y que el director pequeño gigante se fuera a casa con su auto "brazos imaginarios locos casa estudiantes" (no exagero en lo siguiente). El primer día en que el se apareció frente al instituto dijo y lo cito : seré pequeño ante sus ante mis ojos ustedes no son mas que venados que apenas pueden caminar. arrogancia. violencia. superioridad. todo eso que ustedes escupen al hablar serán revocadas por respeto solidaridad y fuerza. Escucharon mocosos!.'' Con respecto al auto y el nombre con el que lo bendecí tiene que ver con otra historia que sucedió poco después de que el gritara todo eso. Había varios alumnos que tenían pensado jugarle una broma a una chica sin malas intenciones. Eran amigos de la chica en cuestión y solo querían darle un recuerdo especial en su cumpleaños. Habían alistado nieve artificial y cohetes. Esto sucedió a tres cuadras del instituto, mas exacto en un parque. Mientras estaban a medio acto de la broma apareció el directo con su auto negro y comenzó a hincharse la parte frontal del automóvil. Según testigos era color crema piel y si lo mirabas de cerca parecían extremidades que poseía el móvil. el director arranco y se llevo por delante a cada estudiante que se encontraba escapando. Esa rara masa era o parecía un adherente a la ropa muy resistente que no dejaba la ropa zafarse de su agarre (no se con que propósito crearon esto pero si le sirvió al director para poner en marcha sus palabras que no eran meras silabas juntas dentro de un discurso.) Luego de adherirlos a la carroza de su auto se dedicó durante 4 horas a hablarles sobre lo importante de no ser idiotas en un parque y no comportarse como niños de primaria.

En resumen,el ser atrapado por el director es ser enviado directo a la morgue de suicidas.

Mire de reojo por las rejas que envuelven el contorno de la azotea para ver como el director y su auto adherente se iban del estacionamiento hacia su casita. Mi celular ya se había apagado hace 1 hora pero que él se fuera significaba que eran las 20:00 ya que siempre se va en punto, sin embargo el otro problema que tenia (aunque mínimo en comparación ) es evitar a las porteras y averiguar que puertas todavía no estaban cerradas. Con eso en mente fui en puntitas de pie a buscar las cosas que quedaron en mi casillero. Dentro de el halle mi buzo azul con gris que llevaba Natsu y que luego de un año al parecer me lo dio hoy. entonces el bien bastardo sabia mi contraseña. fuera de ese buzo usado no había nada mas, aunque recuerdo que deje algo mas pero si no lo recuerdo quiere decir que no es importante. Cerré la puerta silenciosamente y puse el candado que ahora poco importa si el idiota mas cercano a mi ya lo sabe.

Me oculte entre los tachos de basura, entre columnas y puertas hasta que pude alcanzar llegar a la sala central del colegio. Entre pasos cortos y cuidados con miradas por adelante atrás izquierda y derecha avance poco e iba a revisar si el piso estaba limpio, si lo estaba podía entender que la puerta de la entrada ya estaba cerrada ya que las porteras van asegurando las puertas mediante avanzan con la limpieza del principio por la falta de luz el piso no se veía nada pero cuando toque el suelo con mi mano pude sentir que todavía estaba húmeda. Ya habían trapeado y por consecuente la entrada de seguro cerrada. Salí de la sala en dirección a la cocina, sabia que era el ultimo lugar mas probable que limpiarían al final, solo que quería estar seguro ya que tener que ir hasta la cocina era un gran recorrido cuando solo hay 4 personas dentro de un instituto y una de ellas quiere salir sin ser visto ni escuchado.

Había pasado ya todo el sector de primero (lo cual eran como 6 aulas) y me faltaba llegar hasta la sala de profesores que estaba a 3 salones más. Iba resultar un poco mas fácil si no había una de las porteras en la primera aula que tenia que cruzar. Me quede a un costado del marco de la puerta para ver cuando se volteara (lo cual se estaba tardando en hacer). parecía que ya estaba terminando pero se escucho una piedra ser lanzada hacia la ventana de esa aula. Una oportunidad perfecta por que la portera se asomó por la ventana para ver que o quien era y no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el ruido se escuchara y vinieran las otras porteras y menos para haber roto la ventana. cuando pase el ultimo salón y me encontraba en frente de la sala de profesores oí que la puerta del aula que tenia en frente se abría, estaba en medio del pasillo y para ocultarme en la cocina no había tiempo. Intente abrir la puerta de la sala de profesores pero estaba cerrada, cuando la señora se estaba por dar cuenta que yo estaba ahí, alguien agarro de mi brazo y me halo dentro del aula cerrando la puerta consigo. ante el agarre repentino perdí el equilibrio y curiosamente tuve una caída silenciosa que no consiguió captar el interés de la señora de limpieza y siguió de largo. Al no escuchar mas los pasos apoye mi mano sobre el suelo y volteé para ver quien era que me asalto, pero las luces no estaban prendidas y las ventanas cerradas por lo que estaba en una absoluta oscuridad. La persona que todavía me sostenía tampoco se molesto en hablar o algo. Me quise apartar porque el cuerpo en el cual estaba encima se sentía delgado y pequeño, suponiendo que podría ser una chica, me aleje un poco pero coloco su cabeza en mi nuca y rodeo sus brazos en mi cintura, asiendo que mi cuerpo se apoyara mas en su pecho y su cara en mi oído, así pude oír y sentir su respiración atentamente. Solo deje que pasara y me quede quieto mientras nos manteníamos en silencio. De pronto se exalto un poco y libero mi cintura sin soltarme de la muñeca ni apartar su cabeza de mis hombros.

-Te atrape-dijo al fin. Ahora esa voz que me acosaba en mi mente volvió a aparecer en frente de mi

-pero que haces aquí Juvia?- pregunte levantándome de repente. Ella se palmeó su falda y encendió una linterna. Ahora con esa luz pude ver que traía vestido de negro todas sus ropas. Específicamente, llevaba una calza negro y consigo una remera manga larga ajustada al cuerpo con cuello alto. No tenia zapatos, porque si no serian un muy, muy delgados, en vez de un par, se puso un juego de medias negras gruesas de algodón. Y algo que no faltaba cuando alguien viste ese tipo de ropa es el típico gorro suelto negro sobre la cabeza. En su cintura colgaba un pequeño bolso negro (obvio) del cual saco su linterna y luego una bocina roja.

-Aquí el que tiene que responder algo eres tu- susurro ya que sabia en la situación que estábamos.- por las buenas o por las malas, me acompañas?- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi. De nuevo con eso pensé y pase mi mano por mi rostro.

-puedes dejarlo ahora este juego tuyo.-dije irritado rechazando su mano- tengo que irme

\- ya veo. Asíque serán por las malas. Si que eres un masoquista pervertido.- saco el seguro de la bocina, levanto el brazo, presiono y salio de esa lata un ruido que zumbo por toda mi cabeza y de seguro por toda el colegio. volvió a repetir esto otras dos veces hasta que agarre de su brazo y lo baje a la fuerza.

-pero que te pasa!

-tu hiciste tu elección y yo estoy haciendo la mía justo ahora- dijo mientras soltaba otro zumbido espantoso de la bocina en mi cara- dime que pasaría si nos encontraran a estas horas aquí merodeando en la sala de los profesores.

-si me atrapan a ti también te verán- le respondí

\- ves que me importe?. No verdad- dijo tocando mi nariz con su dedo indice- Pero sabes lo que yo veo, que a ti si y mucho ya que te dedicaste mucho tiempo a que no te atraparan-. me fastidie mucho con lo ultimo que dijo ya que ella sabia que estuve todo el tiempo aquí esperando, mientras yo me escabullía ella solo me observaba hasta llegar el momento justo. El cual si llego para ella. No había tiempo para enojarme, tenia que salir antes que llegaran las porteras y pudieran ver mi cara y reconocerme. Si llega a pasar eso es el fin, pero aun no han llegado. tengo oportunidad de huir todavía.

-me voy!- di media vuelta para abrir la puerta pero alguien de figura alta que la luz de la linterna no alcanzaba a alumbrar su rostro estaba parado bloqueando la salida. -q quien? - retrocedí con pasos torpes hacia a tras ya que no había visto a nadie mas que Juvia y yo en esta habitación. Juvia puso sus manos en mis hombros y se apoyo sobre ellos.

-aquí, el es Smicht- dijo dirigiendo la luz a la cara del tipo. Ademas de su rostro pude ver toda su ropa y eso fue suficiente para saber quien era.

-hombre de negro!?- dije sorprendido

-que cara- me dijo Juvia mientras me daba palmaditas a mi cachete- lo conoces? ah, pero no sabias que el es mi cómplice verdad?~-

\- guardaespaldas- habló el edificio andante. Su voz no coincide nada con su aspecto serio. Tenia una así como el verdadero Will Smith pero actuando como el príncipe del rap.

-si, si es lo mismo- dijo Juvia. Alejo su cara de mis hombros y bajo sus mano hasta mi espalda, finalmente me empujo hacia adelante y grito : sujétalo!. El hombre de negro que ahora tenia nombre me agarro de debajo de los hombros y presionó de forma que no pudiera pelear con mis brazos, pero eso no fue suficiente ya que me alzo y no dejo que mis pies tocaran el suelo.

-llego el momento de segunda elección: dejas que te secuestre o dejas que te atrapen.-dijo Juvia cruzándose de manos

-Maldición. dejam- pelee con mis hombros, pero el hombre de negro de desistía.

-Gray, decide- me interrumpió y dejo de sonreír. Se escuchaban venir pasos desde atrás de la puerta y no solo era una persona, parecían mas. El único nervioso aquí era yo, ella y su guardaespaldas no sentían ninguna inquietud. Solo esperaban la respuesta. Juvia ladeo su cabeza y con la mano que sostenía la bocina puso uno de sus dedos en el pulsador y me miró

-Están cerca- dijo Smicht apoyando su oreja a la puerta

\- sabrán en que habitación estamos- amenazo Juvia moviendo la bocina que tenia en mano. Me mordí el labio inferior por tener que ser rebajado a sus condiciones, pero tampoco me hará decir lo que quiere oír.

\- no dejare que me atrapen- le respondí-esa es mi decisión-. Ella bajo la cabeza y se rió

\- creo que es una forma de decirlo. Vayámonos Smicht.- ordeno Juvia y el asintió. De su bolsita negra saco tres cajitas transparentes. Una se quedo Juvia, la otra Smicht y yo la tercera y la última.

-para que es esto?!- le pregunté mirando raro lo que tenia en mano

-Para escapar. o como quieres? con magia? cariño! hay que tener un plan- lazo la cajita transparenten y la agarro con más fuerza- y este es el mio-. miró la pared a su izquierda y señalo el conducto de ventilación.

-wa! que creatividad.- dije asintiendo la cabeza con mi mano en la barbilla- ahora dime como entra este grandote de acá, porque creo que ni yo entro- dije midiendo con mis manos el conducto desde lejos.

-si entraras, tengo tus medidas~- Eso. Me hizo tener escalofriós - y por Smicht no te preocupes que su parte del plan esta aquí. Dejándolo de lado, tenemos que llegar hasta nuestra ubicación.- me hizo señal de que me arrodillara debajo de la escotilla y y juntaras mis manos para que ella pudiera saltar hasta el conducto y sacara la rejilla para poder entrar. - hecho. Ahora ha entrar-. primero subió ella de la misma forma que antes. Yo como su escalera. Para que yo subiera Smitch me alzo. Eso me lastimo como hombre. Y para entrar más al fondo, Juvia me tomo de las manos y haló para adentro. el conducto era muy estrecho . Y en cada movimiento podía ver el trasero de Juvia en mi cara. Eso es aún más vergonzoso. En un minuto llegamos al aula de 2º y me dijo que me bajara y contara hasta 10 apenas toque el suelo

-y la cajita es para...?

-ves el tomacorriente alado del escritorio. Enchufa la caja después de la cuenta regresiva. Esta cosita transparente supera los 25 watts que resiste la escuela. Entonces provocara que la caja donde se encuentre los fusibles se sobrecargue. Se quemaran aquellos focos que estén encendidos y los cables llegaran a una temperatura alta, sera solo humo lo que resulté pero sera suficiente como para que los extintores de fuego se activen y la luz no volverá en un buen tiempo. Deje encendida la mayoría de las luces de los salones por los que pase antes para que el efecto sea mayor y sin error- paró un poco para humedecerse los labios y siguió con la explicación- para que se logre ese corte era necesario conectar este aparato a las 3 entradas donde se intensifique la energía. Y ahora estamos en el segundo lugar. Smitch esta en el primero y yo voy al tercero. Para este golpe de electricidad era necesario que los tres tengamos que conectarlo al mismo tiempo. Si no, no pasaría nada.

-por que al mismo tiempo?

-hazte la idea, es como cuando halan todos del baño y generan una ola en las alcantarillas. - se dio la vuelta- aquí te dejó tu parte.-.

-si era necesario tres para tu plan...como sabias que iba elegir ir.- le pregunté antes de que se alejara más. Ella se detuvo.

-no. Realmente no sabia que ibas a decidir, pero yo ya había tomado mi decisión. Te llevaría si o si.- dijo y siguió por el conducto.

Para simplificarlo hice todo lo que dijo. También paso todo lo que dijo... después de que ocurriera me pregunté como saldría. La puerta estaba cerrada. Supuse que dejarme aquí toda la noche y mañana podría ser parte de su juego, hasta que apareció para abrir la puerta toda mojada.

-vamos. las porteras están afuera- me dijó. Ella se dio cuenta que no la esperaba y hizo una mueca maliciosa - creíste que te dejaría escapar.

-creí que me dejarías encerrado.-

-era una posibilidad descartada- dijo sonriendo. Agarro de mi mano y me llevo hasta la salida que llevaba al estacionamiento. Smitch iba detrás mí .Gigante. Medidas preventivas para el secuestrado pensé.

...

Nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Juvia dijo que estaciono el auto en cuatro calles antes porque seria muy estúpido haber tenido una salida perfecta y cagarla con el ruido del auto en marcha. Smicht le informo que iría buscar el auto para acercarlo un poco asique él se fue y nos dejo solos, y mojados. Por prevención Juvia sostenía mi brazo con mucha fuerza.

-no podre escapar así- le dije

-esa no es la razón.- miro nuestros brazos juntos- pero si lo lograras sabe que Smicht es un jodido guepardo en forma.- comenzó a caminar hacia la otra calle arrastrándome. Cerca de llegar a la mitad de la calle escuchamos un par de voces que venían del frente del colegio. Estando lejos aun puedo reconocer las voces de esa pareja de idiotas.

-es Natsu, que hace aun aquí?

-...Natsu- quedó pensando. Creo que intentaba recordarlo- huelo a interesante- dijo ella y eso me dio a entender que le gusta lo complicado. Por otro lado yo quería ver pero no por mera curiosidad, tal vez pasaba algo que meritaba mi atención. Ahora quien arrastraba a alguien era yo a Juvia. Alcanzamos a llegar al costado de la pared del frente, lo que creí fue confirmado. Estaba Natsu todo irritado, lo cual es normal cuando esta cerca de Lucy, que era quien estaba con el en ese momento.

Si viese a Natsu solo en el colegio y ocasionalmente por la calle diría que es el típico chico despreocupado y gracioso que es malo en los estudios pero no le importa mucho con que pueda divertirse. No digo que sea malo, solo que es usual. Pero a Natsu no lo veo solo en esos lugares, por lo que no solo conozco a ese Natsu. Existen muchos dependiendo del lugar donde este parado. Eso incluye con quien este, donde este y que este respirando. Después de haber estado con el todos estos años creí que había conocido todas sus caras: la feliz, la de arrepentimiento, la de lastima, la triste, la de dolor, la enojada, la de confundido, la sorprendida, la de asustado, la de hambriento, la de cansado, la de dormido,la de comprensión, la de esperanza,la de fuerza, la de arrogancia, la de relajado, la de molestia, la ignorante, la de aburrido, la de decepción, la falsa (esa no la he visto desde hace tiempo), la de gustar y mayormente con la de idiota siempre esta. pero me falto uno que reúnen a muchas de estas caras. La de enamorado, que es la que no puedes definirte con solo una emoción, varias se superponen y juegan quien va primero ante este gran sentimiento que es el amor. Eso es lo que me ha enseñado Natsu cuando esta con Lucy. Es lo que pensaba mientras veía a esos idiotas peleando en frente del instituto. Natsu sostenía del brazo de Lucy y entre ellos se jalaban de un lado al otro. No podía creer lo ruidoso que están cuando yo intentaba parecer un ninja entre las sombras dentro del colegio. Todo se volvía gracioso cuando los mirabas matarse de amor. Me reí entre dientes. y Juvia me miro y sonrió levemente. Me sorprendí y caí, inevitablemente me escucharon y sus ojos se dirijan hacia mi.

-mierda- me dije

-nos han cachado~- rió Juvia ahora con una sonrisa exagerada.

Natsu dejo su cara de irritado y la reemplazo por una de confundido. En eso al parecer flojo un poco su fuerza y Lucy se soltó de su agarre. Aprovecho la mas mínima oportunidad para escapar, empujo a Natsu y se echo a correr como ganado siendo apuntado con un rifle. Ni siquiera vio atrás para ver si la perseguían ya que por lo menos Juvia y yo estábamos a una distancia regular y Natsu en el suelo.

-ah! un nuevo nivel a aparecido- dijo Juvia. Realmente piensa que esto es un juego.

-ohe, no huyas!-grito Natsu levantándose rápidamente, pero antes de que él se echara a correr tras ella, Juvia se le adelantó. A diferencia de Lucy que corría desesperada y torpemente, Juvia parecía estar divirtiéndose. - pero que?! Quien?!- dijo Natsu mas confundido todavía cuando vio a mi secuestradora -y tu, Gray?!

-Deja eso y corre ya, no?- le dije. Se que podría escapar en este momento ya que mi secuestradora estaba persiguiendo a alguien mas, dejando a su primera presa sin alguna custodia. Pero se ve que algo a pasado entre Natsu y la loca esa, si no, no tendría esa cara de molesto con preocupación. Seguro se dijeron cosas sin pensar estando enojados. Aquí el problema es que nunca miden sus palabras. Pero eso es obvio ya que ambos también son muy temerarios y tercos. Le di una palmada y salimos a correr tras Lucy. No puedo imaginar a la velocidad que esas dos chicas corrían porque para el momento en que decidimos ir tras ellas, se encontraban ya a 4 calles de distancias.

-yo seré quien la atrape-dijo Natsu apretando fuerte sus puños y sonriendo de costado.

-entonces apúrate y corre mas rápido- le sugerí. El siempre es sincero con lo que le dice a las personas pero cuando se trata de una persona de la cual su opinión respecto a el le importa no cuida sus palabras y esa es la razón por la que es casi siempre malinterpretado. Desde chico tiene su propios códigos y yo estoy para traducirlos.

Corrimos por las cuatro calles y pudimos ver que Juvia se encontraba mirando por todos lados y hurgando detrás de postes, autos y letreros. Creo que la perdió porque gritaba suavesito (como esos que haces cuando le dices a alguien que se calle mientras te escabulles en la habitación de tus padres)''donde estas?~''. Dejamos de correr y trotamos hasta ella, se dio cuenta que estábamos ahí y se volteo rápidamente para mirarnos. Se nos acerco, agarro la camisa de Natsu con una mano y se le acerco a la cara. Con su otra mano puso un dedo sobre su labio y luego señalo el contenedor de basura que estaba barrado en la vereda a nuestra derecha.

-al gato le asusta los ruidos fuertes- susurró Juvia al arrastrar a Natsu con ella.- chicos. Ya busque, no esta aquí. seguro llego mas lejos cuando la perdí- dijo gritando ahora de formal normal. fueron hasta una caseta de basura, mas chica que el contener, que pertenecía a la verdulería ''Hermoso''. Juvia saco una lapicera de la manga de su remera negra y apuñalo la bolsa que contenía restos y cascaras de frutas y verduras. Mando una señal de petición a Natsu para que agarrara la bolsa descuartizada y la esparciera sobre la vereda en frente de donde se encontraba Lucy encerrada. Luego de eso alzo un bote de basura mediano de metal, vacía, y se lo llevo consigo. Nos señalo que Natsu y yo nos escondiéramos en cada extremo de la cuadra. Allí nos pusimos de cuclillas y esperamos a que Juvia nos explique pero solo se fue a una cuadra de distancia, miro hacia el fin de la calle y dijo: la curiosidad mato al gato, y sin aviso puso en marcha su plan. Se inclino para tener mas fuerza y lanzo hasta el otro lado de la calle el tacho de metal y gritó -Natsu! cuidado-. Luego de eso Lucy se tardo un poco en salir ya que parece que había bloqueado desde adentro con una barra de fierro oxidado las puertas del contenedor. Antes ya me preguntaba porque no solo la sacábamos nosotros mismos. Finalmente salio y se veía preocupada. Salto desde el borde de la caja de metal y se encontró con un motonsito de basura debajo de ella. En eso Juvia me miro y dijo con los ojos ''vamos'', entonces ambos salimos de los escondites y fuimos directo a Lucy. Ella entro en pánico y estaba dispuesta a correr pero sus pies ahora estaban resbaladizos por las cascaras de banana y los zapallitos podridos, y perdía el equilibrio en cada paso en falso. Aprovechamos la ventaja para atraparla pero aunque perdió velocidad conservaba su terquedad. Agarro de los restos de una cebolla y nos lo arrojo, y encima justamente en los ojos. Cruel. Al ver que estábamos indispuestos para seguirla, se tomo el tiempo de sacarse los zapatos y salir corriendo de nuevo.

-de que tanto huyes!?- le grite mientras frotaba mis ojos por la cebolla. Ella no me respondió, pero la cosa es que ni siquiera miro para adelante, de lo contrario, se habría percatado de que iba en dirección a Juvia. Ya para cuando se dio cuenta y paro en seco, estaba tan cerca que Juvia podía tomarla de la mano tranquilamente. Pero no hizo eso, opto por lo mas exagerado y salto sobre ella.

\- te atrape gatita escurridiza~- la abrazo y puso su cara sobre su pecho- pero por lo suaves que eres mas bien sos un conejo~- paso su mano por la espalda de Lucy y comenzó a caminar por ella con sus dedos. Lucy solo se retorcía e intentaba librarse pero parece que esos toques la debilitaron de una forma extraña. Agarro sus brazos y los cruzo, de forma que no se movieran. Paso de su espalda a su nuca y comenzó de nuevo a recorrer suavemente. Natsu se pudo limpiar los ojos al igual que yo y dijo- ah mira están haciendo cositas~. Lucy se quedo sin aliento y Juvia sonreía satisfactoriamente.

...

Para cuando Lucy se pudo levantar por si misma estabamos encerrandola en una ronda humana. No ibamos a comenzar otra carrera en busca de su cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo. Voltee para ver a Natsu pero no parecia querer decir algo asique hable yo

-porque estas en la escuela a las 20:00 de la noche rubia- le pregunte

-es que la idiota creyó que era la hora de ingreso- dijo Natsu sin mirarme ni a ella

-NO ES ESO!- le grito Lucy

-entonces dime la razón para que no piense eso!- esta empezando la pelea

-no te importa

\- si veo eso, por eso te estoy preguntando no?- ya solo falta sarcasmo y aquí esta.

-entonces es a mi a quien no le importa contestarte

-y es porque lo que hacías era mas estúpido de lo que pensé

\- el único estúpido eres tu

-si, porque yo vine a las 20:00 para ir a clases

-basta con tu maldito sarcasmo

-y tu con tu maldita cabeza dura y responde

-ya dije :no me importa responder una ESTÚPIDA pregunta a un ESTÚPIDO como TÚ.

-que no sabes otro insulto que no sea estúpido.

-y tu no sabes actuar de otra manera que no sea estúpida

-es que si-lo interrumpí lanzandole una lata vacía.

-bueno ya. O se callan o los cayo- me canse de oír su pelea sin sentido. Natsu dejo de hablar pero Lucy se enojo

\- Cállate, estúpido nº 2- me insultó, agarro su bolso y dijo que se iba con un ceño fruncido decorando su cara. - A tí tampoco te importa- susurró pero alcance a escuchar.

-No acabe todavía- dijo Natsu agarrando de la correa del bolso. Se forcejeaban como lo están haciendo en la salida. Ambos pusieron fuerza en no soltarse lo cual provoco que la correa se desprendiera de su costura y todo lo que tenia dentro del bolso cayera al suelo en total vista de todos ahí. Para ser un bolso de tamaño regular entraban bastantes cosas:

lo normal:

2 cuadernos

bloc de hojas rayadas en su empaque

bolígrafos

una cartuchera

una botella de agua

celular

lo anormal:

7 latas de café vacías

5 paquetes de sandiwches x 3 c/u vacíos

3 cajas de chicles x15 c/u vacías

12 aproximadamente de envoltorios de caramelos

1 peluche de koala fusionado con perro

2 memorias de cámara

4 baterías de cámara

1 cámara digital

\- mis tesoros!- dijo Lucy agachándose para agarrar su peluche y quiso agarrar su cámara pero yo la levante mas rápido.

-que es todo esto? y porque llevas una cámara?- le pregunte porque ya me estaba cansando las tonterías que hacia

-sos espía~?- le pregunto Juvia con estrellas en sus ojos. Se me olvidaba que ella estuvo aquí todo el tiempo ayudándonos a atrapar a Lucy.

-quieren dejar de interrogarme. No les debo ninguna respuesta!- Lucy en ves de estar enojada se mostraba avergonzada y nerviosa.

-desayuno, almuerzo y snacks- dijo Natsu enumerando las cosas que seguían en el suelo. Se acerco a Lucy y le pregunto -no me digas que estuviste aquí todo el tiempo. Desde la entrada hasta ahora- me miro y luego regreso a mirar a Lucy- entonces con la cámara como evidencia puedo suponer que tu fuiste la causa del flash de esta tarde no~?- ante la hipótesis de Natsu, Lucy desvió sus ojos un momento al suelo y apretó sus labios. Era señal que lo que suponía él es verdad. Natsu suspiro y golpeo la cabeza de Lucy - idiota! por tu culpa maldecí en clase y me castigaron. Pequeña acosadora- el se dio media vuelta y encendio la camara para ver las fotos que saco

-a quien dices acosadora!- le respondió Lucy intentando sacarle de las manos su preciosa cámara, pero Natsu la agarro de su frente y no podía acercarse lo suficiente como para siquiera tocarle los hombros - yo, yo solo necesitaba saber como era el campo de batalla para planear mis estrategias- dijo dejando de intentar alcanzarlo a la fuerza. Se paro frente de él -no quería morir en el primer intento.- confesó. Ante esa declaración Natsu se rió y yo también, pero el se reía a carcajadas

-que crees que es, la GUERRA!- dijo agarrándose la panza después de haber reído tanto.

\- estudiantes charlatanes, delincuentes y coquetos. Maestros estrictos, un director dictador, leyendas urbanas del baño de chicas. Es suicidio ir sin un arma. - se agarro de cabeza y grito - QUIERES QUE ME MATEN!

-repito. idiota- la insulto golpeando su frente con su dedo. Puso sus ojos sobre la pantalla de la cámara y deslizó algunas fotos- y, porque a mi?- pregunto algo sonrojado ya que en el álbum de fotos aparecía por lo menos 50 veces.

-eres un ente social en este tipo de ámbito, tenia que ver como llevar una conversación dentro del margen civilizado y natural- Natsu entendía su ideas pero se desilusiono ante la respuesta. Juvia se canso de solo observar y le quito la cámara a Natsu para ver el tipo de fotografías que saco Lucy. Se sorprendió al verlas

\- y, por que a mi... también?- pregunto mientras seguía viendo foto por foto.

-a ella igual!?- dije alterado. Ahora el que tenia la cámara era yo. Vi foto tras foto pero para darme una idea mas amplia, pulse en minimizar y me mostro el listado de imágenes actuales. Lo azul era Juvia, y aparecía en casi todas. A diferencia de Natsu, ella estaba en 200 fotos mínimo. Eso significaba que Lucy tenia interés en ella, y por lo tanto la mantendría cerca.

-gray no es obvio! ella es una venus perfectamente moldeada por los dioses. Y según algunas observaciones es astuta y con dedos majestuosos.- dijo recordando su pequeño momento lesbi y sonrojada- una belleza así aparece de la nada y dices que no aproveche una oportunidad única en mundo-. Juvia no se veía incomoda por las palabras de Lucy que normalmente molestan a las mujeres. Mas si quien las dijo fue un completo extraño en medio de calla a las... bueno, de noche. (mi celular sigue apagado).

-que a amor~- le dijo Juvia lanzándose sobre Lucy, que creo que en ese momento la rubia tuvo un parálisis cerebral y cardíaco. -y alguien me puede decir quien es~?- dijo mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de Lucy. Es ahí donde Natsu interviene.

\- coff, coff(toser descaradamente) Nueva, te presento a Lucy. Es... bueno - se rasco cabeza para encontrar las palabras- es ... es muchas cosas pero principalmente es la dueña de mi cor-lo interrumpí porque iba a comenzar lo cursi.

-nuestra amiga- terminé por el. Déjalo simple le susurre. Luego de la presentación express Juvia soltó a Lucy y le sonrió. Le agarro de la mano y le pregunto si quería decir porque no había asistido a clases. Porque se mantuvo esperando sin entrar. Porque le preocupaba tanto. Eran muchas preguntas pero Lucy las recibió todas. Se acaban de conocer, pero con la sonrisa de Juvia, que pude ver como tercero, te dice que esta bien hablar. Siempre fue de ese tipo de sonrisas que no necesitan de palabras para decir algo lindo. Con eso fue suficiente. Aunque si vi a Natsu un poco fastidiado con eso.

-no podía... no pude entrar, hoy no. Asique prepararme era lo mejor. Por lo menos haría eso- dijo triste y avergonzada ya que rebelaba a lo que tenia miedo. -que iba a hacer cuando alguien se me acerque y me hable. Que parece si notan que soy diferente. Algunos me ignorarían pero otros tal vez me molestarían. y, que parecería si me enceraran o me echan algo desagradable- le temía a las personas.

-no tenias de que preocuparte, cosas como esas no pasan- le dijo Natsu apoyándose en su hombro

\- es fácil para ti, estas en este tipos de lugares desde los 4 años, yo estoy empezando a los 16!- dijo Lucy. Y es verdad. Ella desde los 5 años vivía con sus abuelos maternos, pero desde que su abuela murió hace 4 años, solo comparte con su abuelo una vieja casa en un barrio chico. Fue así desde que sus padres ya no pudieron estar mas con ella. En esos días su abuelo me dijo que ella no lloro en ningún momento, como si no supiera lo que significaba. Y estaba en lo cierto. Ella no quería saber que era estar muerto. Durante ese tiempo, no hablaba, no salia, no jugaba, no reía, no sentía nada. Por esa razón la abuela decidió que entregaría todo de ella: la amaría, la educaría, la cuidaría, todo lo que su preciada hija ya no podría hacer por ella. Dentro de su casa, en una habitación sin uso y pequeña armaron un pizarrón y una mini biblioteca, allí se dedicaron a dar clases para Lucy sin necesidad de salir. Tendrían paciencia, no la forzarían y sobre todo no dejarían que alguien les hiciera mas daño. Se prometió que dejaría que Lucy diera sus primeros pasos agarrando firmemente de su mano para que no cayera de nuevo. Así fue hasta que su abuela comenzó a tener graves ataques de asma a causa de su enfermedad. Desafortunadamente, era una sin cura. Había contraído cáncer de pulmón. Al poco tiempo del diagnostico, murió. Su abuelo tampoco estaba en tan buenas condiciones. A partir de la partida de su abuela, ella comenzó a salir un poco más que antes. Creo que pensó que lo mejor seria independizarse de a poco. Era mejor para ella y para su abuelo. Sin embargo, el primer paso era ir a un colegio (a pesar de su decisión cuando Natsu o yo le sugeríamos la idea, nos golpeaba) pero nunca había visto uno que no sea de alguna serie o película desde la televisión. Y por lo que veo ahora aún no lo acepta del todo a pesar de que fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa esta vez.

-que tal si hacemos un recorrido nocturno espacial para Lucy!- sugirió Juvia con notable emoción en su cara. comenzó a girar y a girar a Lucy por toda la calle -no quieres!?- le pregunto entrelazando sus dedos. Lucy se sonrojo y asintio ansiosamente. creo que no sabia lo que estaba aceptando por la lujua en sus ojos. Juvia salto de la alegría y corrieron en dirección al instituto.

\- pero si acabo de salir- dije entre un suspiro de cansancio. con Natsu intercambiamos miradas de resignación y fuimos tras ellas. En el camino mi queridisimo amigo me pregunto la pregunta más tarde.

-Gray, porque estas mojados?

-porque Juvia me llovió encima- le respondí

-pervertido- dijó por ultimo hasta que hizo otra pregunta mas tarde que la última. -Juvia, es la nueva verdad?- asentí y volvió con otra -que hace aquí?

-una cruel coincidencia planeada- le respondí sin querer hablar se ella ahora

...

No voy a explicar como entramos porque fui de la forma más simple posible. A traves de una ventana. No hubo alguna estrategia o treta. Las porteras ya se habian ido y la escuela se encontraba cerrada. Asique sin molestarmos en ser sigilosos subimos la reja que protegia la escuela y Juvia saco de su otra manga un destornillador. Aflojo el seguro de una de las ventanas de las aulas de tercero y entramos. Facil y sencillo. Ya adentro pudimos darnos cuenta que Lucy al fin entendió que había entrado a la escuela primera vez.

-estas dentro. Asique no retrocedas- le dijo Juvia para animarla. Ella camino hasta la puerta del aula, saco un juego de llaves y abrió la puerta. Me acerque a su oído y le pregunte donde consiguió eso, pero ella solo dijo :los profesores son algo siegos, y guiño el ojo. Osea, ademas de acosadora pro-activa es una escurridiza ladrona manoseadora (viendo su escena con Lucy). Salimos de allí y conversamos en el pasillo, decidimos que un buen comienzo para este paseo seria ir al salón en que estaríamos este año. La primera en correr por los pasillos fue Juvia y de tras iba Lucy con los pies temblando. Sabíamos donde se dirijian, así que Natsu y yo solo caminamos y hablamos aprovechando la oportunidad de que las chicas no escuchaban.

\- me podes decir ahora porque la cara de burro indigestado- le pregunte - esta mañana estabas aca que ha esparciendo flores-

-no me molestes- gruño- es solo que me vuelve loco

\- si,pero dime algo nuevo. como la razon de esta pelea

-cuando la vi en la salida de la escuela, me puse realmente feliz que la abrase de espaldas

\- y te golpeo

-no, me miro sorprendida y se alejo despacito de punta de pies. Como si fuera que así no la vería. Bueno, luego la seguí para preguntarle porque actuaba así y me grito que me alejara.

-eso es todo. No es lo usual?

-No, no la viste, parecia que de verdad ni queria verme. Pensé quetal vez algo ocurrio pero no querria hablarme. Ahora tú escuchaste lo que dijo, tenia miedo. Crei que era cercano a ella, pero para que me diga de sus temores, en serio, tengo que perceguirla por 4 calles

\- 5

-peor. No confía en mi después de todo

-no creo que fuese eso. solo que los temores son a los que mas tenemos miedo.

-eh... por eso son temores. Sabes no entendí lo que dijiste pero si lo que trataste decir. Aun así me molestó que no me lo dijiera pero si a Juvia. Lucy la acaba de conocer! y si pudo!- dijo agarrándose la cabeza de un lado al otro. Si Natsu no estuviera enamorado se Lucy y no lo digiera tan abiertamente, creería que son hermanos. Hasta tienen la mismas expresiones cuando se frustran. Como ahora. Pero eso nunca se lo dije a Natsu, ya que peor que ser amigo es ser hermano para la chica que amas.

\- Juvia es una chica, entre ellas es más fácil entenderse sin sentir tanta vergüenza

-eres sabio en el amor y en las chicas para no haberte enamorado.

-...si...

Alcanzamos a las chicas y vimos que Lucy estaba sentada exactamente en el asiento que dijo Natsu que ella se sentaria. Todavía se la veía nerviosa por estar sentada en un pupitre escolar, ademas tenia algo de sudor en la frente. Cuando nos vio entrar puso una mueca de molestia. Ahora también estaba enojado conmigo Por otro lado Juvia estaba con unos lentes (ni idea de donde) y apoyada en el pizarron. Llegan tarde nos dijo, nos señalo donde sentarnos y que la clase esta por empezar

-soy Juvia con J Loxar y soy su profesora por esta hora.- agarro de una de los lentes de sus gafas y las inclino hacia abajo mirándonos (la típica mirada sexy de los que usan lentes) y un pelo se le soltó en medio de los ojos de su cola de caballo- esta clase es sobre el L.O.V.E- dijo lentamente moviendo sus labios suaves. Diablos! estoy recordando el beso en la azotea . Respira. Exhala. Respira. Exhala. Cálmate. Si, de verdad estaba olvidando el hecho de que la Juvia de hace 8 años esta aquí ahora dándome clases.-creo que algunos de aquí han escuchado hablar sobre un gran romántico de la historia. Ese era Valentin. Uno de los sacerdotes que se dedicó a casar parejas aun cuando el emperador lo había prohibido. saben porque? el dirigente romano sostenía firmemente que los soldados casados eran inferiores a los que se encontraban solteros. Esto se baso en que las parejas desean estar justos, considerando esto una distracción, afectando así a los soldados comprometidos en la hora de los ataques y las peleas. por lo contrario de los soldados que no tenían dicha relación podían solo se concentrarse en hacer bien sus ordenes.

\- asi no tienes razon para volver y dejas todo de ti en el campo de batalla- aportó Natsu

Juvia quedo mirando la ventana a su lado y siguio -exacto!, los casados tenian algo que los unia a su hogar, por lo tanto estaba el deseo de volver. Visto como un problema se prohibio cualquier acto relacionado al compromiso. pero esto no detuvo a Valentin. llevo a cabo ceremonias clandestinas en donde unia a soldados con su respectiva pareja. el emperador se enteró de lo que hacia el sacerdote y lo mandó a detener. Valentin no perdio la esperanza en que podia cambiar la vision del emperador Claudio II sobre el matrimonio y la religion cristiana. sin embargo se organizo una campaña en contra de Valentin por sus acciones que afectaban negativamente el resultado de los soldados. por consecuencia la opinion general se oriento a aceptar este ideal y el emperador decidio procesar al sacerdote. acto que llevó a cabo Asterius, su lugarteniente. cuando estaba enfrete del sacerdote él se burlo de la religion cristiana y quiso ponerlo a prueba-golpeó el escritorio del profesor y gritó - serias capaz de devolverle la vista a mi hija ciega de nacimiento(voz de hombre) le preguntó Asterius. el sacerdote acepto y en nombre del Señor obro el milagro, cristianizando a la chica. pero hubo un problema ... cual fue?- nos preguntó

-no conosco la historia- le dije

-no es cuestion de conocerla, sino de predecir- me dijo Juvia caminando hacia mi

-lo mataron antes- hablo Natsu

-no- dijo Juvia volviendo a su lugar anterior

-lo secuestraron- dijo Lucy algo menos nerviosa

-no

-se enfermo- dijo Natsu

-nadie intervino mas que su corazon- dio una pista Juvia. ambos, Lucy y Natsu quedaron confundidos

\- se enfermó- Lucy repitio lo que dijo Natsu- ... del corazón ?-

-Valentin se enamoró de la hija de Asterius. en vísperas de su ejecución, le envió una nota de despedida que firmó con las palabras "de tu Valentín". vieron?!. De ahí el origen de las cartas de amor y poemas que se envían los enamorados en la fecha que fue ejecutado y se recuerda las acciones de este sacerdote. 14 de Febrero. San Valentin. Valentin. Mucho sentido verdad~?- inclino su cabeza y movió su dedo - finalmente, el lugarteniente Asterius y toda su familia respondieron al cristianismo pero no pudieron liberar a Valentin de su ejecución. Como resultado el murió.-

-vivió para casar a las personas. Pero el no se pudo casar- dijo Lucy

-lo importante fue que se enamoro. Pudo sentir el amor que veía en las parejas que casaba.-sonrió- pocos son los que llegan a sentir eso.- dijo deslizando su mano por el contorno del pizarron- pero eso ya perdió significado. Ahora San Valentin es una razón para tener sexo con tu pareja de hace 1 semana. Sacarte fotos con tu novio/a y presumirlas. Las personas aprovechan para vender productos elaborados y comprar regalos innecesariamente caros. pero no se confundan. AMO EL CHOCOLATE Y LOS BOMBONES~-

...

Llego el supuesto recreo y Juvia dijo que cada uno haga su propio recorrido. En el caso de Lucy le dijo que vaya al lugar donde mas le de mas curiosidad y le entrego el juego de llaves. Cada llave tenia etiquetado una pegatina que indicaba el grado y el numero de salón, la secretaria, la sala de profesores, etc. Lucy asintió y camino con cuidado por el pasillo mirando nerviosamente cada puerta. Natsu siguio sus pasos pero a larga distancia. Y de nuevo quedamos solo Juvia y yo en la escuela. Cuando ni Lucy ni Natsu estaban cerca, Juvia agarro de mi camisa y me enfrento. Saco una llave de su corpiño y abri la puerta. Si no vi mal era la sala de 2º B. Me lanzo dentro del aula y cerro la puerta con seguro. camino hasta mi y acarisio mi cara

-quieres tener una aventura con tu maestra~- dijo haciendo la misma mirada sexy con sus lentes falsos.

-quieres que te denuncie por pedofilia?

-solo si tu eres quien me arreste~

-que pretendes?

-no te cansas de hacer la misma pregunta una y otra vez~ cariño! te van a salir arrugas- entrelazo su mano con la mía y me derribo. Estaba tirado en el suelo y ella encima mio- solo quiero acercarme- dijo y beso mi mano que seguía agarrada de ella.

...

Terminó el receso y se escuchaba que venia Natsu arrastrando los pies y Lucy dando pasos fuertes como de un toro loco. Otro problema a la lista negra de hoy. Juvia parecía no importarle esa tensión en el aire y agarro de los brazos de estos idiotas y se los llevo con ella. No dijo nada hasta que llego a la puerta trasera de la escuela. Abri el seguro, vio que la piscina estaba con agua, comenzó a girar con ellos en mano y los lanzo adentro del gua, asi como el bote de basura de hace 1 hora. Los lanzo tan fuerte que cayeron al fondo de la piscina y levantaron una gran "ola". Se tardaron unos segundos para alcanzar la superficie y miraron a Juvia

-estaban muy calientes hace rato así que decidí que lo mejor era enfriarlos antes de que quemen algo~- les dijo a los chicos sin ninguna pizca de culpa que ahora estén mojados. Normalmente alguien se enojaría si lo lanzaran en una piscina escolar por la noche estando previamente enojado. Pero este par de idiotas no son para nada normales. Se rieron de como lucían mojados y jugaron a salpicarse hasta que Lucy casi lo mata a Natsu poniéndose arriba de él y sujetando sus manos. Natsu volvió a sumergirse pero hasta el cuello y miró a Lucy con ojos de perro arrepentido.

\- no voy a disculparme por insistir, por que de verdad me importas. Si no por haberme enojado tanto- Luego se sumergió hasta la nariz y la vio con sus ojos hacia arriba. Esperando.

-yo... voy aceptar tus disculpas- dijo Lucy haciendo una pausa entre medio- y también... lamento haberte empujado, gritado, golpeado e insultado- se le ruborizó sus mejillas y sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco, solo un poco- y... y... por ser más idiota que siempre... por no decir nada- al igual que Natsu se hundió dejando solo hasta la superficie sus ojos. Ambos solo se miraron estando en la piscina y formando hondas en el agua.

-tu estupidez es tu mayor encanto- le dijo Natsu agarrando su mano -y lo adoro. Pero quiero que me digas las cosas importantes, a lo que temes, a lo que gustas- nado hasta ella y tomo de su mano- a lo que odias y amas

\- No se si pueda decírtelo en este momento, porque bien no lo se, pero para empezar te diré que amo que te preocupes por mí.- agarro mas fuerte la mano de Natsu y se acerco lentamente hasta abrazarlo - Amo que me quieras tanto y no te alejes cuando soy así como soy. Tú, Gray y el abuelo son lo más importante que tengo. Me asusta que algún día se alejen pero me aterra más que solo se queden por lastima. No quiero que piensen que soy débil- se colgó del cuello de Natsu y presionó su cara sobre su hombro.- Pero ni siquiera pude entrar aquí sin ayuda.

\- esta bien sentir miedo.

\- no lo esta si ese miedo me impide avanzar. No puedo depender de todos siempre

\- pero ahora puedes.- le dije acercándome a la orilla de la piscina. -A excepción de tu abuelo, somos unos idiotas. Y tu también lo eres. Congeniamos por naturaleza. No nos separaremos. El querer avanzar sin ayuda es para los suicidas. Así que no intentes romper el circulo con algo así de arriesgado- sonreí ligeramente- lo dijiste antes somos lo más importantes que tienes, aunque creo que tienes otras cosas. Lucy, también eres importante para nosotros. No lo confundas con lastima porque no lo es.

-No te lo digo yo solo. También Gray. Y tu abuelo también lo piensa.- dijo Natsu mientras tocaba el cabello rubio mojado de Lucy.- Te amamos. Te amo. - se separó para mirarla- Te acompañé desde él día que te conocí. Yo lo decidí. Lucy no voy a dejarte en medio del camino y desaparecer. Así que no me lo pidas.-

-Chicos...toman decisiones muy estúpidas- dijo alegre pegando su frente sobre la de Natsu hasta que se lanzó con tanta fuerza sobre él que se sumergieron hasta abajo. Se abrazaron en el fondo de la piscina. El cabello de Natsu era una mancha pero el de Lucy se expandía ligeramente por el agua y los tapaba a ambos. Pero aun así de ocultos se notaban que estaban sonriendo. Era una linda vista hasta que ambos levantaron sus brazos y me tomaron de las manos. Así que fui parte del abrazo grupal bajo el agua.

Para cuando salimos de la piscina y me sacudía, pude notar que Juvia estaba apoyada en la puerta sonriendo levemente pero con los ojos brillando y reflejando tranquilidad. Como estaba mirando para algún lado opuesto a donde estaba pude ver más tiempo cara: tiene las pestañas largas y su piel como la nieve; que este vestida de negro resalta el azul de sus ojos y cabello ondulado; el azul que ella luce es profundo. siempre me perdía en sus ojos principalmente y me atrapaban sus pequeñas manos. Me quede observándola fascinado, que bueno que ella no lo noto. Se separó de la pared y se estiro, paso su mano por su bolsita negro (al igual que la bolsa de Lucy, no tiene fondo) y saco una bolsa con juegos artificiales y su celular. Tecleó algunos botones y esperó. Al parecer estaba escribiéndole a Micht porque del otro lado de la escuela fue lanzado una caja de cartón con comida.

-él recorrido esta por finalizar. Por favor forme una fila y agarren una "estrellita"(fuego artificial)- dijo Juvia abriendo la bolsa en su mano. - vamos a tener un gran cierre

-para que esto?- le preguntó Natsu

-para esto- dijo Juvia sacando de detrás de su espalda un cañón- déjame presentarte a uno de los padres de los fuegos artificiales " EL GRAN SILENCIO DETONANTE"- dijo orgullosa- es un cañón con tan solo 4 misiles pero de gran alcance. Explotan como lo haría un fuego artificial normal aunque estos contienen un agregado de pólvora que detona cuando el misil ya exploto en el cielo. entonces se junta con los restos del primero y forman un Misil triple. Ademas son de colores! y lo mejor es que no emiten ruido alguno hasta que detona en el cielo.

-No sabrán que vino desde el colegio- Dijo Lucy tocando la boca del cañón

-genial- sonrió Natsu. Juvia se le acercó y le encendió su estrellitas con un encendedor. Pasó por el mió y luego por el de Lucy. Prendió el de ella y nos dijo que nos pusiéramos alrededor del cañón y nos acercáramos a su mecha.

-Bien. Apunten y FUEGOOO!- pusimos nuestras estrellitas en la punta de la cuerda y se pendió. así como ella lo describió de emocionada, sentí eso mismo al ver loa fuegos artificiales. Era impresionante. Uno tras otro formaban círculos, nubes, curvas en el cielo. Hasta uno parecía que de un punto se esparcieron varios otros con cola, como minis cometas.

\- Bellisimo- dije mirando el cielo con la boca abierta

-Es verdad- me dijo Juvia mirándome. Después de ese gran espectáculo Juvia sacó la caja y nos mostró la carne asada. Esta escena me parece a la que tienes en la playa, con agua, fuegos artificiales, comida al fuego, solo que no podemos prender una fogata así que comimos una ya cocinada. Pusimos la caja de comida en medio y con palillos la picamos y la llevábamos a nuestras bocas. De momento a otro comenzamos a hablar de nosotros.

-Natsu y Lucy. Respondan. Ustedes son amantes. O un trío con Gray- preguntó Juvia tomando agua de una botella (que inesperadamente saco de su bolsita*sarcasmo)

-somos amigos- dijo Lucy

-Ah! pero yo estoy enamorado ella- agregó Natsu

-Pero yo no. Asi que somos amigos- después de lo que dijo Lucy, Natsu derramaba lagrimas.

-y con Gray?

-mmm... un trío de amigos.- Me miró advirtiendome que no malpensara lo de trío

-desde cuando se conocen?

\- esa, es una historia muy larga para contarla ahora. Pero diré que fue en el parque. Aunque no fue ahí

-Bien!

\- y tu? Cuando atrapaste a Lucy me hiciste pensar: quien es? y si que le queda el negro- dijo Natsu demorando la carne

-Natsu no la conoces?- preguntó Lucy sorprendida

\- es que soy nueva. Hoy ingrese a este colegio.

-y de donde vienes?

-de aquí. Solo que desde los 9 años no asisto a clases. Tenia maestros particulares

\- por tenias te refieres al año pasado?- preguntó Natsu. ella asintió.

-y yo que tenia tanto miedo de entrar, tu estabas en la misma condición y si pudiste. que patetica soy.-Lucy se levantó, camino hasta Juvia y se puso sobre su regazo- Ademas de bella, eres fuerte e inteligencia

-ajaj. Quisiera. Por otro lado. Tu no eres patética, solo tenias miedo. Todos lo tienen. Pero no todos son iguales. Algunos les temen a las arañas, otros a los truenos, a la oscuridad.

-a que le tienes miedo?- le pregunté ahora yo. Ella se sorprendió de que justamente fui yo quien hizo la pregunta.

-A la persona que amo

-por que?!- cuestionó Natsu- no deberia ser lo contrario

\- como dije. el temor es diferente para cada persona. Y así cualquier otro sentimiento. Como el amor.

-acaso te hizo daño- dijo Lucy

-No. Yo se lo hice. Y por eso temo. De hacerle más daño. Pero tampoco puedo detener la fuerza que hay para estar cerca de él- miró para arriba- Otro temor dentro de este es el de ser olvidada. Justamente por él.- dijo suspirando- y Gray? a que le temes?

\- A los golpes de Erza- se burló Natsu. Recordé y lo golpeé donde Erza lo perforó hoy en la mañana. Juvia seguía esperando. Tenia que ser directo para aparentar que no me importara que sepa tal cosa, pero tampoco se lo diria.

-A perderme. En concretó. En el bosque Fairy Tail.- ella solo escucho.

-Estuve ahi- dijo. Los otros se sorprendieron mucho ya que conocían el final de los que se atrevían a entrar ahi- Es hermoso, huele a polvo de hada y se puede escuchar el sonido de los arboles, del agua y del viento. Tengo inolvidables recuerdos allí- si. yo también. Pero no quiero recordarlos. Se lo que pasó en ese bosque y ella también, entonces porque sonríe tan feliz sabiendo lo que ocurrió. - Era un lugar especial y único.- y así habló del bosque de manera feliz. Sonreí. Reía. Recordaba y empezaba de nuevo.

Sin darme cuenta no aparte mis ojos de Juvia. De acuerdo a las anécdotas que contaba recordaba esos momentos que ella guardaba. Hoy todo se trataba de ella. Y hubiera seguido verla hasta que una luz aparecía venir desde detrás de la puerta. Alguien si estaba en el colegio. Rápidamente todos nos paramos y entramos en pánico. Mientras pensaba que hacer Juvia ya lo sabia. Agarró un balde y lo llenó de agua de la piscina. Corrió a la puerta y nos dijo que la sigamos. Era un guardia (que no sabia que tenia la escuela) quien nos notó, al abrir la puerta Juvia le lanzó el balde e inmediatamente al caerse la linterna al suelo se lo puso en la cabeza. El hombre cayó en rodillas y salimos pasando alado de él. Corrimos siguiendo a Juvia. Según el paso de ella, creo que nos llevaba a la salida por la cocina. Pero el piso seguía algo mojado por el agua de los extintores y nosotros teníamos húmedos todavía por haber estado en la piscina, así que debes en cuando nos resbalábamos. El guardia iba detrás de nosotros. Era joven porque nos estaba alcanzando y alguien de 40 no es tan rápido. Pudimos llegar hasta la cocina pero dela fuerza en que paramos Natsu se cayó y el guardia lo agarro del brazo. Lo bueno es que no había luz, pero tampoco podíamos ver muy bien donde comenzaba Natsu y donde terminaba el guardia. En eso Juvia me dio las llaves para abrir la puerta y saco de su bolsita la linterna y una pelotita.

-espera. Su cara- le grite a Juvia ya que sí encendía su linterna podríamos ver a Natsu pero el guardia también y cuando volvamos a clases lo reconocería.

-Lo se- dijo y antes de prender la linterna tiro al suelo la bolita en su mano - ALAKAZAM!- gritó al formarse una nube de humo. Entro dentro de ella y pudo ver al guardia sin que el la viera. Le hizo cosquillas y logro que soltara a Natsu de su brazo. Lo tomó, empujo al guardia y salieron corriendo. Lucy y yo habíamos salido ya y cuando los dos pasaron la puerta la cerré con llave. Me canse de que me persigan y perseguir. Nos alejamos una calle nomas y recuperamos el aliento de la adrenalina de hace un momento. Natsu se acerco a Juvia y le hablo

-Mujer! eres grandiosa.!- dijo mientras posaba su mano por el hombro de Juvia y con la otra sujetaba su mano- De la decepción de esta mañana no pude notarte en el salón, así que primero perdón y segundo creo que me gustas!- le confesó sonriendo. Juvia quedo sin expresión hasta que le brillaron los ojos

-waaa! que criatura tan tierna~- dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Tu también me gustas~. Ambos se estaban admirando.

-pff, quiero que me acaricie el pelo también- lloriqueaba Lucy sintiendo celos de Natsu. En una noche Juvia superó a Natsu en la lista de gustos de Lucy.

...

La noche estaba acabando y cada uno se fue a su casa finalmente, más cansados y mojados que un Lunes normal. Por mi suerte, el ultimo colectivo todavía no ha pasado. Creí que al final si podía acostarme en mi cama y dormir pacíficamente. Pero se me estaba pasando por alto algo muy crucial que pasó hace unas horas. Y Juvia me lo recordó

-a donde vas~?- me sorprendió detrás mio poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura- Tu eres mi secuestrado~- dijo tomando de mis manos y haciéndome girar para verla.- vendrás conmigo-. Me arrastro por una calle hacia adelanten y llegamos a su auto, mejor dicho, limusina. Ahi nos esperaba Smicht quien abrió la puerta e indicó que entráramos

-me llevaras... a donde? mi casa?- le pregunte apoyando mi mano sobre la puerta de la limusina

-Non, non- dijo negando con su cabeza- A mi casa- se colgó de mi cuello y me forzó a entrar al auto. Smicht cerró la puerta.

-espera QUE?!- reaccione mientras la limo se comenzaba a mover

\- Hoy te quedaras a dormir. - Juvia seguía pegada a mi pero ahora rasgaba con su dedo mi cuello- No te preocupes por tu hermana. Le mande un mensaje de que hoy no dormirías en casa. Gracias a tu mensaje anterior lo hizo más creíble. Así que no hay problema-

\- SI LO HAY!- grité. Agarre sus mano y los desencadene de mi cuello, y los deje sobre sus rodillas. Con mis dedos enumeré- Llegas. Me ignoras. Me besas. Me secuestras. Y ahora me llevas a tu casa

\- Buen resumen! Si que prestas atención Gray- dijo contenta

-estas loca!?

-si, mas o menos. Después de esta noche lo sabrás. Aunque no se porque tanto problema.

-en serio. Es que no lo ves.- dije pasando mis manos sobre sus ojos

\- No. Dormirás conmigo, como antes.- dijo. La mire y pensé: pero ahora no es como antes...

* * *

 **escribí** **el doble porque lo necesitaba**

 **NO ME HAN CONTESTADO ASIQUE VEO SI ARMO ALGUNAS PAREJITASó**

 **lo de el escape. todo eso de la electricidad se me ocurrio de la nada. asique son solo cosas que creo que pueden pasar y la cajita imaginense algo asi como la del cargador**


	4. Chapter 4 ER: Primeras Memorias

**Holas lectores de lo bonito y macabro, aqui les hago entrega de otro capitulo!**

* * *

 **Tarde. pero me di cuenta. empiezan las clases. asique el proximo mes espero sacar por lo menos un capitulo por semana. Pero puede que aveces no se pueda :( [esto lo escribi en febrero]**

 **[actual] No puedo creer que tarde tanto. Ahora que se vienen las pruebas no se q va a pasar. Pero voy a seguir con todo el tiempo libre que tenga. Ahora escribo en el colectivo para seguir avanzando!**

 **Pero no me rindo. MI META ES QUE SEA UNA HISTORIA LARGA. aunque sea el primero que hago...**

* * *

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino son creación de la retorcida mente Hiro Mashima. Pero la historia es mía y de mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: ESTRATEGIA DE RETORNO: Primeras memorias**

No sé que tan lejos iremos, pero lo que me preocupa es que en estas 3 horas que estoy sentado al lado de Juvia compartiendo su limusina, miró el reloj digital de la guantera y notó que esta eternidad, desde que me forzaron a entrar hasta que Juvia se enderezó, fue de 3 minutos en realidad. Y si mal no recuerdo, la ubicación anterior en la que nos encontrábamos era el Instituto. Este esta al extremo suroeste del sector comercial. Así que si estamos yendo para el Norte, recién estamos pasando las primeras calles del laberinto que es este sector. Como no hay residencias ubicadas aquí el silencio es más que evidente. Entonces, recapitulando: teniendo en cuenta que el barrio más cercano esta a una hora de aquí y supongamos que es allí donde vive Juvia. Para mi el tiempo de espera sera de 1800 minutos dentro de mi conciencia. Sip. Esto va a hacer una larga, pero larga hora. Sin embargo quiero ponerle limite a mi sufrimiento y no suponerlo solamente.

-Juvia. Donde vives.- dije nervioso. Trague un poco de saliva ya que me estaba esperando que dijera algo peor de lo que me imaginaba, como que vamos hasta la próxima ciudad.

-Donde siempre. En una casa- dijo ella. Así que lo que recibí fue una respuesta sin respuesta en sí. A como vamos hasta esta noche veo que le gusta evadir las preguntas de esa forma

-pero donde esta la casa

-donde siempre estuvo, sobre la tierra- respondí palmeando el aire como si hubiera un suelo en él. Claramente esto significa que la conversación sera una sin sentido, por el lado de ella al menos.

-basta- puse mi mano en forma de "stop" en frente de su cara y la vi de costado de entre mis dedos -responde- Juvia apartó mi mano de sus ojos y la agarró con las suyas, me miró por arriba de mi mano que seguía algo suspendida en el aire.

\- te estoy respondiendo. Solo que no haces las preguntas correctas.- me señaló. Si por correcto quieres hablar entonces por lo menos dame una respuesta con sentido cuando preguntó algo. Me rasque el costado de mi ojo derecho y solté un pequeño suspiro. Creo que para conseguir lo que quiero debe ser a su manera por ahora. La información que necesito de ella es más importante en este preciso momento.

-Bien. Cual es la dirección, calle, barrio,número de tu casa a la cual vamos justo en este momento- dije juntando mis manos en frente de mi cara y encorvandome.

-Todo eso, ya lo sabes. Solo recuerda -puso un dedo sobre su frente y cerró los ojos- Donde he vivido desde los 2 años y permanecido estos 8 años que no me has visto.- abrió su ojo derecho y me regaló una media sonrisa.

-No lo se-

-Claro. Eso lo veo y lo vi todo el día, pero intenta. No seas flojo- me exigió. Esto personalmente lo tomé como si fuera mi obligación recordarlo y prohibido olvidarlo. Me recordó cuando estábamos en la azotea y dejó su papel de estudiante nueva curiosa para reprocharme no haberle hablado como alguien que conocía. Mire hacia arriba y sonreí.

-Juvia, tal vez tu recuerdes todo. pero lo único que a mi se me grabo fue el lago y tu en el fondo de el. el resto carecen de importancia para mi. Asi que no me hagas recordar algo que hace mucho olvide- Creo que cuando dije eso se mostró decepcionada. Al parecer esperaba más que una fría respuestas de mi parte. Estoy cansado pero también creo que pude decirlo de otra forma. Aun que ya lo dije y ella ya lo escucho. También era lo que yo quise decir. Juvia subió sus piernas en el asiento y las rodeo con sus manos, su cabeza callo sobre sus rodillas y dijo por debajo de su voz normal:

-esta noche se trata de eso. Recordar...- entre cerró sus ojos. Yo me limite a negar ligeramente con mi cabeza y mirar por la ventana. El vidrio era oscuro pero se podía ver que todavía ni siquiera estábamos en el centro. Andábamos en algunas calles más adelante del instituto. Y por un momento vi el desastre que dejamos en frente de la verdulería, espero que nadie pierda la cabeza por eso.

Cuando pase mi mano por mi cabeza y toque mi cabello, este seguía húmedo. Parecia que fue hace unas horas que estábamos con Lucy y Natsu en el instituto. Comimos. Jugamos. Nos mojamos. Ciertamente fue divertido estar así pero cuando estamos Juvia y yo solo las cosas se tornan conflictivas. Incomodas. Ella insiste y yo no me dejo. Y tenemos siempre que volver al mismo punto, el cual dejamos hace 8 años. Baje la ventana de la limusina para secar más rápido mi pelo, pero eso no era lo único que estaba mojado, si no también mi cara y todo mi cuerpo, hasta mis zapatos. Pero eso era más que obvio, hace poco estaba sumergido dentro de una piscina. Y aunque pocos saben el agua es una gran forma de mojarse. Sentí algo frió por donde el viento tocaba mi piel. Me vi por el vidrio de la ventana a medio cerrar y ya tenia la nariz roja. Aparento más de lo que siento en este caso. Escuche el sonido del asiento retorciendose, Juvia se inclino hacia adelante y saco de debajo de su asiento un bolso. Abrió el cierre y separó algo de ropa. Le di una mirada rápida e identifique una remera manga corta de color negro; una camisa azul abierta sin botones; un pantalón verde avellana que de el colgaba una cadena cilíndrica de acero, un cinturón marrón, y un calzoncillo azul marino con lineas y bordes grises. Nuevamente se inclino asi adelante y presionó un botón que abría automáticamente una pequeña compuerta. Dentro habia mini toallas blancas. Juvia se sentó de rodillas mirándome y acomodo todo eso a un costado de sus piernas. No dijo nada hasta que le di una señal de que pretendía que haga ahora

-Espero que alces los brazos y pueda sacarte la camisa mojada- dijo arrastrándose más cerca mio con sus rodillas. Extendió su mano y acaricio mi cachete -estas frió así que hay que cambiarte de ropa, ya-. Ahora agarró una toalla y la rozo sobre mi cara lentamente. Estaba por objetar hasta que se levanto un poco para cerrar la ventana que seguía abierta de mi lado y me dijo que me quedara quieto o me pellizcaría. No me rehusé pero la amenaza no fue la que me impidió discutir sobre ello, si no fue que cuando me lo dijo apretó muy fuerte su labio inferior, que puedo decir que seguro se lo lastimo. Que quiso decir con eso, que esta enojada, curiosa, cansada, nerviosa, juguetona. No lo se. Solo que me inquieto e hizo que respondiera como ella quería. Todo esto y todo aquello son cosas nuevas. No las comprendo del todo. Pero siempre consigue llegar hasta mi: sus gestos, sus manos, sus ojos y sus respuestas sin contenido.

Pareciera como si los 8 años no significan nada para ella. Juvia actúa como si nada, y quiera hacerlo también, pero aunque se que la persona que tengo frente mio no la comprendo del todo, la conozco. No es sencillo sin embargo tratarla como así lo fuera.

Juvia empieza por donde dijo, en quitarme la camisa blanca. Desabrocha cada botón hasta el último y me lo saca. Agarra el bajo de la remera que tenia debajo y tira de ella hasta que me la quita por encima de la cabeza. Al retirarme la camiseta va por otra toalla chica y la pasa por mi pecho, da círculos en el y sube por mi cuello. Frota por detrás de mis orejas y ligeramente toca mechones de mi pelo húmedo, luego también pasa el paño sobre él. Me rodea con la toalla por la espalda y la mueve de un lado hacia el otro. La retira y con ambas manos masajea mis hombros por arriba de la toalla. Baja a mi abdomen y en vez de utilizar la toalla, pasa algunos de sus dedos y me hace estremecer. Me di cuenta tarde pero el lugar donde estaba su mano era en la cicatriz que me hice hace años, después de haber dejado de verla. La tocaba y miraba solamente. Agarre su muñeca y ella alzo la mirada bruscamente. Se veía sorprendida y se que estaba pensando en hacer o decir algo, pero no se qué. Se mantuvo en silencio y solo me pellizcó. Siguió con el plan de desvestirme y continuo por sacarme el cinturón que llevaba y bajándome los pantalones.

-oye! espera- le dije subiendo mi pantalón- no, no, tus manos no van a ir tan lejos asi que apártalas-le dije protegiéndome mientras intentaba abrochar de nuevo mi cinturón. Pero me detuvo agarrando de mi mano y debo decir muy cerca de mi entrepierna. -no tienes vergüenza-

-Pero a ti te desborda- me contestó y saltó encima mio. Cuantas veces fueron este dia: uno en el sala de profesores, dos en el aula de segundo, y otras dos en ea limusina. En total fui asaltado cuatro veces por Juvia en que va el día, aunque todo eso paso durante la noche.- Te voy a sacar los pantalones, te vas a dejar y encima lo disfrutaras

\- te aseguro que no voy a hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas

-Bien- dijo. Se agarro de una manija adherida al techo y gritó- Smicht A girar!- y comenzó a golpear el techo de la limusina como tres veces. No recibio una respuesta verbal del hombre de negro pero el auto aceleró de golpe y esta cierto punto empezó a hacer movimientos bruscos. Estaba dando vueltas en el mismo lugar, quise ver por la ventana pero lo único que note es que se formó una gran nube de humo - Podrá ser un gran conductor y tranquilo, pero en realidad es muy salvaje delante del volante. Ahora que estas mareado, me dejaras sacarte esos pantalones~?

\- porque siempre me amenazas?

-esto no es una, solo te doy opciones en una situación favorable para mi-. Después de eso cualquier reclamó mio no serviría para discutir esto de desvestirme. Ahora en vez de girar, Smicht iba para adelante y atrás a toda velocidad, y frenaba de repente. Juvia solo esperaba a que me rindiera o que vomitara encima de ella, porque estaba muy cerca a hacerlo solo que miraba un punto en el techo de la limu para evitar que me mareara tanto. En eso, baje la guardia y perdí algo de fuerza en mis manos que sujetaban mis pantalones. Juvia tiró con fuerza de su lado y con tanta fue que se llevo con mis pantalones mi par de zapatos que se salieron junto con ellos. Ella vio mis pantalones en sus manos y sonrió satisfactoriamente. Me vi a mi mismo y sentí vergüenza. Perdí.

-Ganaste- admití

-No hasta que te saque esos calzoncillos- dijo caminando con sus dedos por mi pie

-Oh! vamos!- grité y golpeé el asiento con mi mano.

-Una victoria es todo o nada.-

-okey, ya estuvo hasta aqui- dije. Agarre dos toallas de la pila que había en el asiento. Una la lance a Juvia en forma de bollo y la otra la use para taparme de la cintura para abajo. Con mi pierna derecha enrede la pierna de Juvia y la puse contra su pecho. Eso evito que se moviera. Debajo de la toalla, tomé de ambos extremos de mi ropa interior y lo baje, me cambié con el que me ofreció Juvia y pude conservar algo de mi dignidad. Juvia se destapo de la toalla que estaba sobre su cabeza y me miró

-Fue trampa.  
-Mira quien habla- pero cuando dije lo ultimo, el auto freno hacia adelante y me caí al suelo, llevándome a Juvia conmigo. Yo caí de espaldas con los pies todavía sobre el asiento. Es decir en tipo L. Mientras que Juvia cayó en una posición fetal.

-Señorita, esta bien?, me detengo?- se escuchó decir desde el asiento del conductor.

-Estoy bien y si, ya no es necesario más vueltas y frenos-dijo Juvia todavía en el suelo. Momento después, la limo se movía decentemente. Agradecí mucho eso. Juvia tomo las ropas y una toalla (la última) y me habló ía tenes las piernas húmedas. Vístete- Se apoyo con una mano para levantarse y se detuvo -o quieres que yo te vista~?- Negué inmediatamente y ella solo no hizo nada.

-quiero que sepas que haz roto parte de mi dignidad- declare para que estuviera satisfecha al alcanzar el la pantalón verde que yacía en el suelo. Por como ella estaba sentada de cruzada de manos supuse que me dejaría tranquilo de verdad, pero siempre existe la posibilidad. La mire fijo a sus ojos y conté del uno al tres para ponerme rápidamente los pantalones. Cuando lo estaba pasando sobre mi pierna derecha, noté que en mi rodilla había sangre. Me incline para ver pero era claro que el que sangraba no era yo, mi rodilla estaba manchada. Y hasta un momento, la pierna de Juvia estaba en ese lugar. Alce la mirada y recordé que cierta persona estaba solo usando medias mientras caminaba por la calle, la agarre de su pie y la acerque esta donde pude. Hasta mis ojos. Efectivamente la sangre venia del talón de su pie, o pies si pienso que son ambos.

-Que ahora estas de pervertid~- dijo Juvia antes de darse cuenta que lo que queria ver era su pie. Desvio la mirada y poso su cara sobre su mano -no duele- me dijo con calma al retirar su pie

-lo ocultaste o recién te diste cuenta?- dije acercándome. Sostuve mas firmemente su pierna con intención de agarrar la otra y verificar mi duda.

-no duele, asi que no importa.-

-entonces si no te importa, déjame ver

-no encontraras nada interesante- dijo al acomodare más cómoda, eso significa que me dejara ver. Con una mano saco su media negra que no es tan negra por la tierra y la sangre. Ella dice que no es nada, pero por si acaso, con cuidado lo saco, dedo por dedo. Tenia razón, lo mejor fue ir con precaución. Miró cada sección de su talón y ver donde proviene toda esa sangre dispersa. Exagerar no lo estoy haciendo, sinceramente todo su pie esta machado con rojo, aunque no veo el qué le hace sangrar.

-terminaste?- pregunta Juvia impaciente. Veo que no le gusta estar expuesta, aunque solo sea el talón de su pie. Para mi fue peor.

-mira- alce solo un poco su pierna-esto es mas que nada, ni siquiera puedo ver que hay

-es porque no es nada

-no, es porque es mucho- le dije con una mueca-ahora abre otra puertita y haz que aparezca mas toallas y agua.-Sin casi objetar, hace lo que le dije. Porque no fue así desde un principio? Pero es ella, cuando quiere lo hace y cuando no, no lo hace. Es tan simple como eso y tan complicado como para entenderlo. Me alcanzó la toalla y con el agua lo humedecí. Sin saber donde no tocar solo frote con cuidado, después de limpiar la sangre seca ví donde se lastimó. entre su dedo gordo y el de alado había un pedazo de vidrio enterrado. Seguro fue cuando corrimos tras Lucy.

-esto es aburrido, es tan común. Pero es nuevo verte así a ti, delicado~

-disculpa?- exclamé, pero ella solo asintió con una sonrisa- porque solo medias? Que diferencia había en el peso de llevar o no un par de zapatos ligeros- sugerí pero ahora solo negaba con la cabeza. Agarro otra toalla limpia y la amaro a su pie. No soy enfermero pero pude hacer un mejor trabajo, osea, es vendar. Ahora su pie parece una salchicha envuelta. Ella ve de reojo.

-jajaj... parece una salchicha envuelta- sonrió un poco porque piensa igual que yo. Un poco... pero todavía no se donde voy... y vuelve el silencio no tan incomodo. Estoy tranquilo. Los minutos ahora si son minutos. El tiempo transcurre como debe y yo sigo sin camisa y a pantalón medio poner. Cuando me exaltó por recién darme cuenta Juvia se ríe. Maldita. Ella si lo sabia

-al fin. Exhibicionista~

...

Cuando pase el cuello de la remera por encima de mi cabeza, le eché otra mirada a Juvia y me estaba viendo, bueno, más exactamente, mi abdomen, y todavia más específicamente, mi cicatriz. Sin expresión Juvia mantenía sus ojos sobre ella. Quiero pensar que es porque es una nueva y grande cicatriz que ella no habia visto hace ocho años. Y es eso lo que pensé. Porque yo sé que ella no sabe. Lo sé.

...

Retomé mi lugar y recordé mi pregunta que ahora quedó en la nada. Y con la esperanza en la garganta la repetí: cuanto falta pa- pero antes de terminar fui interrumpido

-No necesitas saberlo

\- Me podrías responder- dije con irritación

-Hay cosas mas interesantes de que hablar, Gray

\- ja! hay? Comienza- dije más molesto. Ella sonrió, se cruzo de piernas y respiro hondo.

-el porque estés aqui es una- dijo enumerando con sus dedos

-pero yo se que esa no me vas a responder

-Vas entendiendo el cómo van las cosas. Bien hecho!

-Juvia, entonces a que viene esto?!

\- A el momento. Espera un poco y sabras.- Se volteó a mi direccion y junto sus manos.- Pero antes. No creas que hago esto por estar aburrida o solo por molestarte- al terminar tomo aire. La miré y seguí así

-es tan dificil?

\- complicado

-francamente, solo veo una razón- dije. Ella alzó su cabeza para decir que lo dijera- Qué estas loca- respondí. Todo lo aparentemente serio de la situación se fue con ella riendo y sonrojándose.

-bueno. Tiene sentido. La locura es la respuesta más rápida para la irracionalidades de la vida

-no te hagas la filosofa

-Es la verdad. Por eso a los que se salen de sus limites la solucion a los problemas es denunciarlo por loco y inyectar drogas. Una de ellas es decir lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal- se inclinó hacia atrás- Creer no le hace mal a nadie. Pensar que los colores hablan no esta mal. La locura nos hace ver eso

-lo que dijiste no tiene sentido

\- pero- dijo agitando su mano para que continué.

\- tiene verdad- finalice. Otra vez no respondió la maldita pregunta. La miré y ella de nuevo se rió de mi.

...

Yo ya vestido y Juvia ya vendada, Smitch nos dijo que faltaba cinco minutos para llegar a donde sea. El nerviosismo me alcanzo de nuevo.

...

La limusina se detiene lentamente, y se escucha que la puerta de adelante se abre. Seguro, tomó de la manija para salir pero Juvia me lo impide con su mano sobre la mia. Me dice que esa parte no me corresponde. Lleva ambas manos sobre mis rodillas y me da una simple sonrisa. Otro juego. Saca del interior de su remera ajustada negra, un pañuelo gris de un gran largo. Agarro de los extremos y rodeo mi cabeza con la tela, tapando mis ojos. Hizo un nudo bastante fuerte y se puso adelante para abrir la puerta. Me tomo de la mano y salí. Ya antes de dejar el auto sentí un aire fresco y relajante cuando se abrió la puerta. No se donde estoy pero estoy seguro que no estamos en un barrio que conozca, ni en el pueblo cercano. No es desconocido, pero si es distante. Ahora en este preciso momento tengo tantas preguntas y se que intentando aun asi no conseguiré respuestas. Suspiro, pero no por estar cansado si no por querer cambiar el aire viejo por uno nuevo. Este exactamente.

Se que Juvia esta adelante mio, pero también se que se esta acercando. Me susurra: sigueme~. No es el momento, ni lo se bien pero fue tan... atractiva por no decir lo otro.

Consumido por una palabra, siete silabas.

El aire me llego, no se escuchaba nada más que el zumbido de los insectos, el ruido de los saltamontes y el sonido de las plantas chocando entre sí por la brisa. El olor era verde. No se entiende, pero era así. En cada pisada no parecía estar pasando por un asfalto o tierra seca, era sobre el césped en donde estaba caminando, con algunas piedras dispersadas sin orden. Smitch abrió la puerta que de seguro era de madera por que hacía el sonido de rechinido grave que hace una puerta grande de madera. Se metió de nuevo a la limusina y se fue. Me pico el miedo.

-no me digas que me trajiste al medio de un bosque o algo asi- dije nervioso a donde supongo donde esta Juvia. Ella se rió. No, no se que significa. Estoy perdido en varias formas.- dime!

-solo fue a estacionar el auto detrás de la casa, ahi hay un estacionamiento. Pero nos dejo en la entrada. Hay que entrar-.

Despues de un rato desde mi ultimo comentario le pregunto porque me trajo a lo que creo que es una hacienda o similar

-Es casa. La mia, por ahora...- suelta mi mano derecha y ahora sujeta la izquiera. Doblamos a la derecha y caminamos recto - Hoy da inicio un plan. Solo queria que lo supieras - Ignoro el hecho de que por plan se refiere a otra cosa y pregunto otra cosa

-por que me tapaste los ojos?

-es parte del plan-

-Pero yo no lo soy... Creí haberlo dejado claro

-Yo también, creí que deje claro-y solo se calla. Supongo que diría que todo seria a su modo. Seguimos caminando hasta que ella paró y abrió una puerta. Entro un viento, asi que estamos saliendo otra vez. Nos adelantamos unos cuantos pasos más y hace que me siente en el césped. Se deshace del pañuelo en mis ojos y al mirar a mi alrededor, se que estuve aquí, con ella. Estamos en frente de nuestro castillo, aunque ahora se ve mas chico de lo que recordaba. Recuerdos. Este es uno de los últimos de los que compartí con ella. Juvia hace que entre empujando de mi espalda.

-todo, te diré lo que quieras. Pero primero entremos. Solo allí mi voz sera escuchada- dice cerrando la puertecilla. Se ríe.- tu sabes, en cada ladrillo se guarda un secreto callado.

Si, jamas creí volver ver a Hawia. Esa es una palabra en árabe que significa recipiente. Aquí es donde nos ocultábamos, jugábamos, llorábamos, reíamos, gritábamos, todo guardado para nosotros sabiendo que puede entrar un poco más sin que se rompa. Extendió su mano hacia mi y sin pensar la tomé.

A diferencia de antes, hay un foco colgando del techo. Y ahora nosotros estamos dentro sin saber que hacer, al menos yo. Juvia dijo que preguntara pero no se que. Mis dudas no tienen forma.

-por tu mirada puedo decir que recuerdas ese día.- dice mirándome a los ojos.

-Me sentiría patético frente a ti ahora mismo si no lo recordara

-Bien!... Te dije que respondería adecuadamente pero no dices nada

-Acepte el hecho de estar aquí, pero no puedo pensarlo bien. Hay muchas pero no se cual es la que quiero que me respondas primero.

-y tanto que peleabas por mis palabras ahora no sabes si quieres escucharlas~eres peor que yo~- dice antes de levantarse e irse. En su ausencia veo mejor a Hawia y se ve bastante bien. En la puerta todavía cuelga nuestros atrapasueños caseros. Justo a su lado la pizarra de nuestras groserías, había que encontrar la forma de que pudiéramos maldecir sin que nos castigaran, así que escribimos las palabras que para nosotros seria una forma de insulto. Mi letra es horrible comparada a la de ella, dice de su lado: martes y del mio:jueves (reemplazo del miércoles!). Esa era la única que era propia de cada uno. Luego el resto los decíamos ambos: escarabajo (carajo) miel (mierda) computadora( puto/a). Tiene cuatro paredes de ladrillos unidos con sementó, aunque por dentro las cubrimos con varias capas de frazadas que le robamos a su madre. Su madre, donde estará? por que dentro de donde pasamos antes de llegar aqui no se escuchaba que alguien estuviera. Pero si antes viajaba tanto por aquello, hoy no debe ser diferente. Me pregunto si Juvia se lo dijo ha alguien. Nuevamente, Juvia me interrumpió pero solo con su aparición.

-A comer!- dijo con una olla en sus manos y en su pie amarrado un vagón chico con ruedas. en su interior llevaba dos platos hondos, cubiertos y un cucharon. A un costado de estos, estaba la caja de almuerzo que me dio Ultear.

-si ya hay comida,porque traes eso y cuando lo tomaste?

-primero, tu me diste la opción de comerlo o no, solo que decidí hacerlo ahora contigo. Segundo, me enseñaron a no desperdiciar asi que lo que hay en esa caja ahora esta en esta olla solo que caliente

-en la terraza me viste cara de idiota o que. Porque fingiste?- le pregunté. Dejó la olla en medio de nosotros y comenzó a "hacer la mesa" en el suelo.

-Pregunta y Primera respuestas: no, yo no fingí nada. Nunca te dije que no te conocía, tampoco mentí en la vez que te vi, porque si fue así. Pero como vos aparentaste ser tan distante y discreto, yo dije :bueno, yo le seguiré el juego. Así que tal vez si, si fingí un poco, pero el que empezó fuiste tú. Ya con tu primera palabra estaba impresionada negativamente. La pregunta aquí es si tu me viste la cara de idiota?- dijo al sentarse y señalándome con el cucharon grande- Te levantas como si nada y te iba decir que en realidad te llame para reencontrarnos, pero cuando vi el interior de la caja explote. Encima de que actúas, te sale mal. Como pretendías ignorar el hecho de que existo y llevar para comer la receta que hicimos juntos.- dijo sin una mínima pizca de enojo. Bueno o malo,es extraño- Así que ya que lo preparaste por lo menos espero que sepa bien- dijo sirviendo para cada uno.

-sabes- dije al recibir mi plato- es lo más largo que me haz dicho como una verdadera respuesta a mis preguntas- tomé una cucharada de mi comida- espero que sigamos así-saboree la cucharada y preste atención a lo penultimo que dijo "hicimos juntos". Me acomodé mis piernas porque esta muy formal. -mi hermana cocino esto. La receta la encontró dentro de mi mochila de primaria

-la que te regale

-estaba un cuaderno

-el que me regalaste

-si.. lo se. Sobre todo por tu letra. Aunque no se si contiene más, puede ver solo la receta.

-aunque no lo preparamos nosotros ni Mira, a tu hermana le salió a la perfección- dijo mirando el vapor que salia de su plato. Ya que lo menciono, quise preguntarle sobre Mira, pero como en este momento no es prioritario. Le dejare para después. Mire el techo y otra pregunta se me cruzó por la mente

-por que me trajiste aquí?- le dije tomando otra cuchara de comida- es lo que más me produce intriga

-voy a descontracturar tu pregunta porque por si sola es muy complicada. Aunque tampoco te diré toda, si no, no hay sorpresa.- se acomoda el cabello hacia atrás- Primera parte de la respuesta de tu segunda, no, tercera pregunta: Tu creíste que cuando ocurrió el desastre en mi familia, me fui. En cierto modo, si, me mudé, pero de casa no de ciudad. Siempre estuve aquí, más lejos, pero siempre aquí. Y nunca me olvidé de ti. Tenia el deseo de además verte, estar cerca y que tu supieras de mi. A pesar de todo, ese fue mi fin.- se aclaro la garganta y siguió- Pero tus pensamientos hacia mi no eran así. Y lo puedo asegurar y tu no puedes negar después de esta noche. Asi que mi meta es alcanzarte, llegar a ti y poder decirte que de todo lo que ocurrió no hay nada de que arrepentirse.

\- tu estuviste a punto- quise decir pero me interrumpió

\- no terminé. Esa fue la primera parte de la respuesta. La segunda es que veo y he visto por mucho tiempo que te resignaste a recordar. No solo a mi, a todo y todos. Si sigues haciendo eso vas a quedar incompleto. Sin pasado no puedes estar en el presente ni construir un futuro. No puedes cambiarlo, editarlo, reemplazarlo. Tienes que vivir con él. Darle una oportunidad, pero TU lo estas IGNORANDO. Y déjame decirte que estoy en contra. Totalmente. Absolutamente. Yo. En contra. Nunca debes olvidar, tienes que aceptarlo como algo que es parte de ti. Respecto a esto. Ya finalice. La tercera parte es ya algo personal: No te lo diré ahora. Pero si hoy.

-por que?- Si bueno, lo unico que pude decir es preguntar por lo ultimo. De todo lo que dijo solo pude consumirlo, todavía no lo proceso. Sobre todo por su cara,sus ojos serios y que se abrieron en frente mio.

\- como dije, cada cosa tiene su lugar y momento. Y ahora no lo es. Para mí, claro.- dijo. y concuerdo. De como me siento, no es el lugar ni mucho menos el momento.

-Puedo objetar?- pregunté. Juvia no dijo nada- Bueno, y si te digo que no quiero. Es pasado, por algo se llama así. Quedo a tras.

-Olvidar es lo que estas haciendo. Estas olvidando una parte de lo que eres.

-Bien de lo que FUI. Mas que aceptarlo quieres que me aferre a él.

-No es así. Te lo dije antes. No puedes pretender que nada ocurrió

\- No lo pretende. Si recuerdo. Y sabes que recuerdo. TU casi MURIENDO por mi MALDITA CULPA! Así que aquí a quien se le olvido lo importante fue a ti.

\- es lo único importante? yo recuerdo más. Recuerdo reir, llorar de felicidad, sentirme bien. Y no fui la única, tu y los demás. Eso era lo normal.

\- hace OCHO AÑOS- dije exaltado. Entonces ella solo se quedo en silencio. No la vi por años asi que no se que significa ese silencio

-lo de hace 8 años puede ser lo de ahora. Ese hermoso sentimiento. Eso es lo que intento.

\- no se va a lograr

-No lo creo. Pero si lo es, por lo menos no me arrepentiré de no haberlo intentado. - Con esta pequeña pelea de Juvia y yo, me preguntó si Hawia sera capaz de guardar más palabras. Ya desde antes se desbordaban nuestras voces, aunque siempre Hawia supo como sostenerlas todas. No se si ahora es el caso ahora. Luego de nuestra confrontación de opiniones. Comí intranquilamente la comida Con cada cucharada se ve venia un pedacito de memorias. Pero eso son, recortes. Terminé mi plato y me quede en silencio, esperando ahora que seguiría. Juvia se levantó y estiró su mano hacia mi. Dudé y solo no hice nada

\- ahora, sin peleas. Nada de palabras. Solo ven-dijo esperándome. Sea lo correcto o no, quiero ir. Después de todo, de rehusarme, quiero ver de que es capaz a pesar de mi rotundo no.

Cuando salimos del interior de Hawia, nuestro alrededor estaba totalmente oscuro, lo único que podía diferenciar era un caminito entre los arboles, solo por la luz de la luna. Se que fuera del pueblo hay 11 medianos bosques en donde la cantidad de arboles es suficiente para hacer un techo de hojas, entre todos hay poca distancia entre si entonces, forman un camino hasta el bosque más grande. Y eventualmente forzado, recuerdo que este lugar era uno de esos. Sin mucha orientación, di paso tras paso hacia adelante. Con unos veinte pasos ya comencé a sentir algunos toques a mi hombro y brazo de las ramas de los arboles, se escuchaba que ya no habia solo pastos. Con mis pies quebraba ramas y golpeaba piedras. En muchos momentos quise preguntar las preguntas inevitables que he estado haciendo desde que la vi que?, a donde? y la mas importante por que?. Sin embargo sentí que no podía hablar, cuando Juvia decidiera el momento y lugar, que es lo que anduvo haciendo hasta este instante, lo sabría.

En ningún momento he recibido una indicación, tampoco una advertencia de esto y aquello, pero se donde pisar y donde no. Eso asusta. Pasamos, por lo que siento, por arriba de un tronco. Tal vez mi mente me esta jugando un juego, con el fin de aceptar mi situación, pero creo pensar que existe la posibilidad de que conozca este ruido, El sonido de los arboles bailando, murmurando y riéndose de mi. Malditos arboles.

A lo muy, muy lejos pero alcanzable escuché el sonido de la corriente del agua. Un poco y nada del ruido de animales metiéndose entre los arbustos. Después del primer tronco, hubo otros tres muy cerca entre sí. Un tanto mas adelante, pasamos por algún camino donde se agruparon muchas piedras redondas, puntiagudas, largas, resbaladizas, etc. Y en dos ocasiones las ramas me golpearon en la cara. Pero me inmute.

Cerca de 500 m es lo que estoy caminando junto a Juvia. Pero no estoy aburrido y mucho menos cansado. Estoy ansioso. O por lo menos una parte de mi de verdad lo esta. No la entiendo, no me entiendo ni a mi mismo. Se con seguridad que hasta hace un momento me rehusé totalmente ya con la idea de sentarme junto a ella. Sé que estoy enojado, confundido, eufórico, o por lo menos lo estuve. Pero ahora es diferente. No tengo la menor idea de donde me lleva o a donde quiere llegar con todo esto. Pero no me importa. Quiero averiguarlo. Descifrarla.

De nuevo me esta agarrando este sentimiento de armar todos sus rompecabezas, de entenderla. Pero exactamente es este sentimito que hizó que encontrara un limite sobre lo que puedo llegar a conocer. No quiero volver a encontrarlo. Asi como Juvia me involucra, yo la sigo. Me gustaba mucho seguirla.

Ya para este punto del recorrido, estoy obligado a ver lo que ella quiere mostrarme, ahora, lo que haga despues, eso si puedo regular.

Caminamos hasta una gran tabla de madera, y comenzó a moverse. Me llevó hasta un puente. Ella me estaba acercando a ese lugar. A la cascada del bosque Fairy Tail. Pero antes de poder llegar allí hay. muchos pequeñas corrientes que forman rios. Para cada uno de ellos hay puentes. Y yo estoy parado en uno de ellos.

-Juvia?!- dije reaccionando recien y jalandola para al lado contrario de donde me quiere llevar.

-Tranquilo. Solo te estoy llevando un poco al pasado. Hace 10 años. - dijo tomandome de ambas manos y arrastrandome lentamente hacia adelante. Con cada paso firme de alguno de los dos, el puente se tambaleaba, tanto para adelante como para atras.- Al momento en que consolidamos nuestra amistad.- Dijo dando un paso hacia adelante dejandome ver su rostro por el rayo de luz de la luna. En sus ojos azules tan profundos como el aceano, mire como flotaba la esperanza en ellas. Esta esperando algo de mi, no se si quiere al yo de antes o a alguien mejor. Me quiere, estoy seguro, pero ... como?. Esta incertidumbre de saber lo que espera que diga, que haga me molesta. Pero es inevitable querer esperanzarla, quiero ver mas. Sus ojos. Esos con los que me ha visto ahora. Me estoy dejando consumir por su existencia, de nuevo. Dejándome llevar por sus finos cabellos azulados y sus manos pequeñas pero fuertes.

inconsientemente doy pasos hacia adelante y ella me toma con mas decision hacia el mismo lado.

ella esta aqui ? esa era mi mayor pregunta. La mas importante. Era realmente Juvia la chica que esta enfrente mio? Con seguridad esta es Juvia, No importa el año o los años. Sea lugar o momentos cualquiere, sigue siendo ella en su cien por ciento. Y yo siguo sin serlo para ella. Como antes y como debo ahora.

Maldita sea. Todo llega y golpea mi intento de olvidar. De no dajarme llevar. De no ir con . Asi que un solo un poco más. Si, más. Di un paso más y caí.

Me trajo a la tumba de Happy. Un perro es decir poco, era un luchador y sobreviviente de las injusticias de las ciudades grandes habitadas por personas grandes con pequeño corazón. Y donde juramos ser amigos para compensar el vacio de ambos cuando se nos fue. Se origino por trsiteza mutua, pero resulto ser genuina.

-Vengo todo el tiempo para recordar que los que partieron siguen aqui, entre nosotros. Y sus luchas todavia siguen siendo peleadas- dijo arrodillandose en frente de la tabla de madera que tiene tallado el nombre de Happy. Por la letra, sus curvas y porque yo estaba aqui, se que quien lo escribio fue ella. Me estiró de la mano para decirse que queria que tambien me arrodillara.- tu te habias ido, pero seguiste conmigo - dijo aferrandose a su pecho. No se si se lo dijo a él o a mi, pero sus ojos no se cruzabaron con los mios cuando yo si queria verla.

Vi mas detalladamente como astaba su tumba y habia cambiado mucho. Antes solo era un montoncito de tierra apilada que estaba contornada por una fila de piedritas blancas, con una tabla de madera color marron claro tallada. Ahora esa tabla esta pegada a la corteza del arbol que se encuntra encima de el, y en la tierra florecio un grupo de flores de diferentes colores, habia blancas, rojas, amarrillas. Pero solo una de cada tipo. Ese tipo de flores no brotan sin razon, alguien las ha plantado y estoy seguro que fue Juvia. Le gustaba ponerle color a todo, hasta en los momentos mas grises.

Este ambiente, sonido y persona junto a mi me llevan a años atras. Su plan -que sorpresa- esta surtiendo efecto en mi y seguro en lo que voy a hacer luego. Pero esto de pensar y volver a discutir con ella por traerme literalmente al medio del bosque es realmente cansador y no quiero hacerlo frente a un amigo como es Happy. El siempre permacio aqui, debí venir por mi mismo. Lo se. El fue grande, pero yo no lo fui.

-Yo no lo olvide. Eso seria demasiado cruel. Para ambos.-dije. Tal ves quise olvidar a todos, pero Happy era mas que todo, fue la criatura que me enseño que para poder decir que soy fuerte primero tengo que ser humilde. Es ridículo pensar que se puede aprender tanto de un animal, pero asi fue. Recien cuando Juvia soltó mi mano y la suya la poso sobre sus rodillas, recepte que estamos en el medio del bosque Crimen Sorciere.

-"Los crímenes solo se cometen de noche, y la noche no te deja ver. La única testigo es la luz de la solitaria Luna. La luz se filtra e ilumina el pequeño ser ante el. Aquel que cree que puede hacer mucho daño. Deja que te bañe y lave todos los pecados. Erradicar el mal y hacer ver la luz entre la oscuridad de lo absoluto para decir adiós a todo lo malo que puedas hacer cuando cosas buenas están por delante."- dijo Juvia

-Eso es...

-La oracion de este lugar. Todos cometemos crimenes, aun sin saberlo por que a excepcion de robar o matar. Odiar, olvidar e ignorar no esta prohibido.- me miro como si esperara a que protestara o que dijera algo, al ver que no, siguio- Cuando quisiste olvidar, estabas perdido en medio de la noche. Por eso queria encontrarte, para llevarte a la entrada y hacerte saber que aun no ha finalizado nada. Recien comenzábamos cuando te saliste del juego

-esto es un juego?- pregunte- fue un juego?- susurre al ultimo

-No, no lo es. Pero tiene trampas como uno.- dijo antes de dejar de hablar. Ese ardor en mi pecho cuando deja de hablar y espera algo de mi que no se me molesta. Saco del interior de su remera ajustada un sobre turquesa no muy grande, se paro, y lo tiro en el interior del hueco que había en la corteza del árbol que teníamos en frente. Modulo unas cuantas palabras y sonrió. Se quedo solo mirando la nada por unos segundos hasta que volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Ella en ese momento tampoco me estaba viendo pero desvié la mirada como si lo hubiera hecho. Retorno mi vista a Happy y me pongo melancólico, que clase de amigo no viene a visitarlo por 8 años. Me siento tan culpable. Mas bien triste por no venir. Y haber venido a rastras también.

-Te traje aqui porque no me parecía justo solo que yo intentara recuperarte. Happy también quiere escucharte.- dijo Juvia sin mirarme todavía -No se como lo veas ahora, pero es nuestro amigo.- ahora me mira de reojo- No un simple animal.

-Nunca lo vi de esa forma-dije para defenderme aunque no me estaba acusando de nada. Suspire.- Obviamente.

-Bueno. Nunca me -imagine lo contrario.- dijo sonriendo ligeramente. Y de nuevo regreso el silencio. Ahora parece como si recién nos reencontráramos, porque hasta hace un momento hablamos como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado. Las cosas están dando un paso en reversa, y no es solo con mis recuerdos. Mantengo mis ojos al frente y ella tambien hasta que se inclina a mi lado con fuerza- Miércoles!.Te quiere escuchar!- dice Juvia agarrándome con ambas manos mi cara- Deja esa cara de marmota destripada y dile unas palabras-

-Co-como que?- digo con mis labios estrujados por su fuerza

-No lo se, lo que Gray diria.- dijo acercando su frente a la mía, crei que haría algo como en la terraza pero en vez de eso froto su frente tan rápido con la mia que salia humo sobre nuestras cabezas. Hice una mueca de dolor por la ocurrencia que se le dio en este momento y se separo- Y tu lo eres. Ya sabrás. Solo suéltalo, ya vengo- y salio corriendo hacia el costado izquierdo. Mire al frente y pensé en que Happy me miraba. Reí un poco y pensé:"de verdad no se ha ido"

-Hey amigo! Yo no fui uno muy bueno por no haberte visitado pero no te he olvidado. Tampoco a ella. Aunque si lo intente con Juvia- dije riendo.- Lo siento, de verdad. Y nunca pude cumplir con lo que te dije. Perdón por eso también.- dije eso antes de volver a callarme por mi cuenta. Suspire y dije una gran obviedad- Veo que ella te ha cuidado muy bien, como siempre. Me alegro.

Luego de 10 minutos que terminara de hablar con Happy volvio Juvia con algo en sus manos.

-Vamos a darle un regalo-dijo mostrandome lo que sostenia. Era una Zinnia amarilla que fue arrancada desde las raices, las cuales estaban cubiertas por un paño liso y fino.-Ayudame.- me pidio y comenze a hacer un hoyo en la tierra con las manos mientras ella desataba el nudo de la tela. Dejamos la flor bien acomodaba y ambos la enterramos cuidadosamente hasta formar un momtoncito de tierra. Saco de su bolsito una minibotella de agua y la rego un poco para dejar la tierra humeda. Quedo perfecta con las otras flores - En el lenguaje de las flores la Zinnia amarilla significa...- pero antes de terminar la interrumpi

-Recuerdo... - dije y la mira- verdad?

-Si, Mira nos lo dijo- afirmo Juvia.

-Si...

-Si...

-...- Suspire y pace mis manos por los contornos de mi cabeza.- Recordar- dije para mis adentros. Ella no dijo nada y se inclino para besar la tabla de madera que tenia el nombre de Happy.

-Es suficiente. Vamos.- dijo parando y alcanzándome su mano para que me levantara.- Adiós Happy.- dijo bajando un poco su cabeza

-Adiós amigo.- dije para despedirme y caminamos de regreso por donde venimos

...

En el camino comencé a identificar algunas cosas que había ignorado cuando recorrimos este lugar antes. Como por ejemplo un árbol a lo lejos que de su rama mas gruesa cuelga dos sogas. Recuerdo que quisimos recrear una parte de una película donde unos niños hicieron un columpio pero era muy difícil conseguir un neumático disponible. Así que nos quedamos con las sogas no mas, pero igual fue divertido. Inconscientemente sonreí al contar las veces que se soltaba el nudo y nos caíamos al suelo justo cuando estábamos casi llegando a la cima. Otra cosa que no había notado que mas adelante había muchos pedazos de madera de distintos tonos y grosores, con intención de hacer una casa de árbol aunque ni en el suelo conseguimos armarla bien. En síntesis, eramos muy inútiles para ese tipo de cosas pero lo intentábamos.

Para cuando llegamos al puente de nuevo Juvia se detuvo de pronto y se dio la vuelta para verme.

-No es el lugar exacto pero es la misma agua.- dijo mirando hacia abajo y a la corriente del rio debajo nuestro.-Gray recuerda el lago- dijo levantando la mirada- dijo alegremente. No se como puede preguntar sobre eso tan simple, tan feliz. Yo no me lo perdono y ella no debería perdonármelo, si es que lo ha hecho.

-Es lo único que no olvido- dije serio, no es algo por lo que tenga que ponerme feliz como ella.

-perfecto!- dijo aplaudiendo con entusiasmo- solo quería saber que me dijiste cuando me llevaste alli- dijo apoyando su cabeza a su hombro

-si sabes que dije algo, entonces lo recuerdas

-A ver, eso no es necesariamente verdad- dijo haciendo un puchero donde sobresale un labio inferior- pero en este caso si lo es. Solo quería escucharlo. Pero esta bien. Creo que aun no es el momento.- termino de hablar y se sentó en el puente sumergiendo sus pies en el agua. Supongo que nos quedaremos un tiempo aquí

-Oye espera! Tu herida- dije recordando que ella estaba lastimada. Maldición. Estuvo caminado con la herida todo este tiempo.-Estúpido- me dije- Tonta- le dije pero solo se rio.

-No es nada, ya te lo había dicho- dijo sosteniendo su sonrisa.

-Segura?- le pregunto sobre su herida pero me ignora. Suspiro

-ven siéntate- dijo dando golpesitos a su costado. Pero solo me acerque mas a ella estando parado viendo su pie moviendose de un lado a otro formando círculos en el agua. Y ahora que lo menciono me llegan algunas imágenes sobre ese día. Donde casi la pierdo. Me aseguro y la vuelvo a ver. Esta aquí. Sigue aquí. Siento mi culpabilidad y ella también lo ve, lo se porque dijo lo que dijo después de verme

-Me salvaste la vida.- dice para reconfortarme pienso

-En primer lugar, yo la puse en riesgo

-Salvándome de algo mucho peor - dijo sacudiendo ambas piernas y tocando con las puntas de sus dedos las gotas de agua que saltaban en el aire.

-...- me quedo en silencio moviendo mis ojos lentamente a su mano, a la que sostuve en ese instante.

-ese fue mi primer beso- dijo un poco sonrojada y sonriendo. Me miraba de reojo y parpadeando. Me exalte y me puse algo nervioso ,por no negar que ya lo estaba desde que la vi.

-por que dices esto justo ahora- digo directamente. Aunque no se si eso cuenta como beso.

-por que te veo, y no pude decírtelo en ese momento- se levanto y se sacudió las piernas- Me decidí.- dice acercándose a mi y me rodea el cuello con sus manos- Todo lo que no puede en ese entonces lo haré ahora.- se acerca mas y puedo sentir su respiración chocando en mi rostro- Y empezare por las palabras no dichas, luego por las acciones no hechas y finalmente por las metas no logradas.

Con esos intensos ojos decisivos no puedo negarme. Me quede absorto con sus palabras y la fuerza que hay en ellas.

Juvia arraso con todo lo que hay en mi. Pero no puedo seguir dejándome arrastrar por la corriente. Me ahogare y ella se iría conmigo.

...

Al dejar de ver la... pues la nada, retomamos la caminata y seguimos para llegar supongo a su patio de vuelta. Después de unos metros mas casi llegábamos pero de pronto Juvia se abalanzo hacia mi y me tapo los ojos. De la sorpresa me caí y ella conmigo también.

-Que haces?!- dije sorprendido y un poco dolido del culo.

-No puedes ver- me dijo en el oído

-porque?

-POR QUE... vamos a retomar por el principio, por aquellas cosas que dejamos inconclusas.- dijo, lo cual me quedo mas claro lo de antes y todo su plan- Lo nuevo sera al final.Y eso incluye mi casa- finalizo

-Entonces...?

-Sip.- dice apoyando su barbilla sobre mi cabeza- Te notifico que se ha dado comienzo a mi planificado plan bendecido como Estrategia de Retorno, y la primera fase o parte se llama: Primeras memorias- dice con la máxima emoción

-sigues siendo buenas llamando cosas

-Seee, sigo siendo Juvia.- dijo mas tranquila. Se acerco mas a mi rostro por sobre arriba de mi cabeza y beso mi nariz.- no crees?.

Si tuviera los ojos abiertos los hubiera abierto como platos ante lo ultimo que dijo

...

* * *

 **No se cuanto a pasado pero si que ha pasado mucho. Ahora tengo un sin fin de pruebas y creo que voy a estar pegada a cada cosa menos a las historia. Quiero avanzar lo mas rapido posible pero no puedo aunque quiera. Y cuando quiero se me va la imaginación. *FRUSTRACIÓN DX**

 **Espero seguir avanzando y que vaya bien.**


	5. Chapter 5: Confesiones

**Hola pequeñ s, aqui les hago entrega de otro capitulo!**

* * *

 **BUENO, ME SIENTO AVERGONZADA DE LO LENTA QUE SOY PERO HE ESCRITO ESTO Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN. 10.000 PALABRAS PARA USTEDES.**

* * *

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino son creación de la retorcida mente Hiro Mashima. Pero la historia es mía y de mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Confesiones**

Me pregunto cómo he acabado de esta forma. Hasta hace un momento salía de mi cama para encarar mi primer día de clases, ahora encaro algo que deje hace 8 años. De un instante a otro me encuentro con un amigo y con la sonrisa risueña y asesina de Juvia, de un segundo a otro, debería de ser insignificante la diferencia pero lo que sucede entre medio te puede sorprender si estas sosteniendo la mano de Juvia y dejas que ella te guié. Estoy permitiendo que tome el control de mi... y mira que hasta ahora solo estoy tomando la punta de su meñique.

...

En este preciso momento estoy sentado nuevamente dentro de Haiwa. Juvia fue a buscar algunas cosas que espero no pongan en peligro mi integridad o hagan que sea arrastrado a otro bosque. Porque recién caigo en cuenta que pase por muchas piedras que me hicieron mierda el pie. Me pregunto si el pie de ella esta bien, ya que andaba descalza prácticamente. Espero que no. Se lo preguntare y ansió recibir una respuesta-respuesta y no una inutil como le gusta responder.

Vuelvo a voltear atrás y observar todo lo que quedo desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Siento ese tipo de nostalgia como cuando escuchas una canción que escuchabas de chico muchas veces, cuando comes una comida que era tu preferida, cuando encuentras fotos viejas, como cuando te acuerdas algo en el vacío de la mente y logras sentir lo mismo que creíste olvidar. Pero a diferencia de esos momentos, este sentimiento siempre estuvo aqui, pero perdido intencionalmente.

Agarro el extremo de una de las telas que cubre las paredes y desprende su típico olor de lilas que le encantaba ponerle Juvia. Ese aroma no pudo perdurar ocho años, así que Juvia debe frecuentar este lugar. Aunque no se si de la misma forma que antes frecuentaba conmigo.

Me tiro sobre el piso y mire el techo pensando las cosas que dijo que no pude escuchar como solía hacerlo. Creo que su plan, esta surtiendo efecto. Tengo un temporal deseo de recordar, pero solo esta parte, la de desahogamiento y seguridad; la de esa pequeña rutina que nos alimentaba de dopamina.

Antes, siempre que lo necesitábamos, o sea siempre, veníamos los dos, después de la muerte de Happy, a literalmente gritar el sentimiento más fuerte que teníamos y murmurábamos lo demás. Creíamos que Hawia se comía nuestros grandes sentimientos, pero eran tan grandes que era necesario que el resto sea ligero. Necesitábamos que nos escuchara y guardara lo más importante, porque no lo podíamos llevar sobre nosotros en esos momentos.

Era un juego... bueno, no era un juego. Era "algo" con mucho significado para ambos. Era lo que nos complementaba cuando creíamos que no éramos nada. Pensábamos en que alguno de nosotros estaba pensando en el otro. Aunque solo fuera un segundo. Y era agradable que ese pensamiento no estuviera acompañado de preocupación ni ira. Saber que cuando a uno le llegaba nuestra imagen, viniera con un poco de cariño y diversión, y como algo muy increíble y fantástico, acompañado de una sonrisa. Eso me pasaba con Juvia, aunque estuviera llorando podía sonreír si pensaba que ella se acordaba de mi.

Me pregunto si ahora seremos capaces de soportarlos o necesitaríamos otra vez de un recipiente, pero uno nuevo y mas grande porque este esta muy dañado ya por nuestro pasado tan nocivo.

Me acerco a más a la pared que estaba tocando y le doy algunas palmaditas. Entre telas colocadas sin orden, trazaba círculos sobre las grietas que tenía Hawia. Unas más profundas que otras e irregulares. Son las marcas que dejamos para contar que alguien estuvo aquí y que dejo algo más que un vacío. Pero no para los demás, solo para nosotros. Con que lo supiéramos era suficiente. Mutuamente recordándonos, hasta que decidí dejar de hacerlo. Pero ella continúo por mí. Eso me duele, pero, reafirmo que, era lo que necesitábamos. Ambos.

Sacándome de mi trance de recordar, apareció Juvia con una charola de manzanas rebanadas y un tarro de dulce de leche. Una combinación que me llevaba al Gray niño con baba hasta los pies.

-Surprice, surprice- dijo Juvia muy satisfecha con lo que llevaba en sus manos y con un poco de brillo en sus ojos- Aquí tengo el postre.

-Muy simple-Le dije con una sonrisa de costado.

\- Diras simplemente delicioso- dijo guiñando el ojo. Se colocó un dedo sobre su labio inferior y pensó- "Manzadul o Dulmanz en bruto". Nunca decidimos su nombre.- dice dejando la bandeja en medio del suelo.

-Ya que has dejado eso en el suelo, ven- dije dando palmaditas a un lugar al lado mio

-oh, te has rendido a mis encantos y al deseo, hasta el punto que no te resistes mas a estar lejos de mi- dijo juntando sus manos esperanzada y a la velocidad de la luz.

-Eeeeeert, respuesta equivocada. Como respondes a algo que ni te pregunte pero no a las que si te hago. Diablos.-dije mordiéndome el labio.- Solo quiero ver tu pie

-te has enamorado de el~?- dijo jugando con su mechón de la frente.

-No. Idiota. Necesito ver si esta bien.- le reclame y puso los ojos en blanco

-Ya te lo dije en la limusina y te lo recordé en el puente . Estuvo, esta y estará bien. Final feliz para todos.- bufo de mi preocupación

-Quieres dejármelo a mi? Si?. No te has lastimado lo suficiente como para saber si no lo desinfectas al menos, ESO te dolerá y olerá como la mierda?

-Pero ha sido divertido el proceso lento y asqueroso de sanacion, o no que no~?-dijo mirando su pie y a mi. Alzo sus cejas como para convencerme de, no se que, y yo la mire como: enserio, así quieres que cambie de idea. Ella solo miro arriba y puso su pie en mi regazo.

Ya tenia el pie y su consentimiento, pero no había pensando con que limpiarlo. Con mis manos a punto de tocar su pie, solo me quede quieto. Ella se rio y me dijo que el botiquín (otra cosa que no sabia que estaba) se guardaba en la ventana falsa a mi derecha. Luego de ese descubrimiento, inicie mi labor como enfermero temporal.

-No crees que es muy cliché, esto de yo la enferma y tu mi enfermero personal. Encima que hiciste lo mismo antes en el auto. Yo preferiría que me lo lamieras, así tsssshhh- toco mi pecho- calentamos algo las cosas.- La mire desafiante

-Te voy a poner esta bolsa de hielo en tu entrepierna, y aunque no tengas una cosa te va a doler. A ver si así apagamos de llamarada perturbadora.

-Amenazas he, estas entendiendo el juego. Me gusta-Agarro un rollo de gaza, tiro de mi hombro al suelo y comenzó a vendar mis ojos.

-Oye, no. Asi no puedo ver-me queje intentando parar sus manos.

-Exacto.-Osea yo le estaba limpiando el pie y ahora estoy de nuevo, malditamente de nuevo, debajo de ella. Esto debe ser algún tipo de fetiche de ella, porque se que lo esta disfrutando.

-Y que paso con tu pie y mi labor?- dije antes de que me tapara la boca con su mano

-Lo posponemos. Ahora estoy siguiendo mis deseos, emmm... como los llamaste? ah si, perturbadores.- dijo antes de lamer mi mejilla de un golpe

-Con que deseos he?-dije apretando mis labios- Pues sabes, mi deseo mas grande en este mundo en este instante es- grite agarrando de sus hombros para arriba y tirando de ella del frente a bajo- dejar de ser tu bolsa de papa. No me gusta tenerte arriba- Con el cambio de posición, la venda se calo y pude ver sus ojos brillando. La razón: posiblemente tenga un problema de identidad sobre ser sadica o masoquista

-Eso se puede arreglar- afirmo. Con su pierna tiro abajo mi rodilla, mi centro de equilibrio, y caí a su costado- Ahora estas a mi lado-dijo sonriendo apretando sus dientes. Una sonrisa asesina. Con casi la bala entre los ojos, me aparte y me senté.

-No se como limpias el suelo de Hawia, pero no pienso ayudarte. Así que dame tu pie antes de que lo ensucies con sangre.-dije y me rasque la cabeza- Y... basta de intentar matarme,mujer.

-Claro- dijo sonriendo y satisfecha- ya vi lo que quería ver-susurro

Finalmente, luego de una inesperada batalla de quien iba arriba, pude vendar apropiadamente su pie. Y mejore, parece un decente vendaje, no como la deformidad que logre con la toalla en la limusina.

Objetivo logrado.

...

Ambos algo hambrientos, nuestros ojos cayeron en la bandeja que había traído Juvia antes de que arrinconara a su pie. Nuestras miradas fueron a nosotros, le pedí con los ojos si podía comer y ella me dio una señal de que no debía pedir señal para comer. Sin embargo ni siquiera me había acercado para cuando ella tomo un bocado.

Con la misma mano que toco mi pecho, rozaba con su dedo la cascara de la manzana,y no se porque se me prendió un tic dentro. Me puse un poco inquieto y Juvia me dio una pequeñísima mirada intensa. Creo que nuestro juego de hace rato estaba afectándome recién ahora. Porque, si estábamos en una posición algo comprometedora, y eso causo un grave aumento en mi atención a sus facciones.

Mojo sus labios y los apretó de una forma lenta y suave. Pude notar que han cambiado a como eran antes. Ahora son mas carnosos y rosas, un lindo tono rosa. Se le forma un lindo puente entre medio de sus labios, haciendo notar mas sus curvas delicadas que contornan su boca. En esa misma boca, acerco un trozo de manzana y se la paso por la mitad de su labio inferior antes de darle un pequeño, pequeñísimo, mordisco. Ahí note la blancura de sus dientes y lo fuerte que son. Luego, con su delgado dedo indice, paso por la superficie del taro de dulce de luche quedando algo de él en la punta de su dedo. Un poco lo unto sobre un lado de lo restante de la manzana y el resto del dulce de lo paso por su lengua suavemente. A pesar de su lenta precisión, le quedo sobre un lado de su labio, un sobrante de dulce. Eso le dio un brillo tan tentador. Lo pensé más sexi de lo que en realidad fue, pero así lo mire. La tortura termino cuando Juvia finalmente se lo comió. Después de terminar su pedasito de fruta me mira y baja su cabeza haciendo que caiga su cabello en la cara

–Solo como manzanas- dijo mirándome por detrás de sus finos mechones azules –Por ahora… Así que tú también hazlo.- agarro otro trozo de manzana, lo sumergió en dulce de lecho y se lo puso en la boca. Creí que comenzaba otro episodio del show comer sensualmente, pero ahora había un invitado especial, ME!. Inclino un poco su cabeza y se acerco a mi, sin dejar de mirarme, agarro de mis cachetes y abrió mi boca. De un solo movimiento introdujo el otro extremo de la manzana y nuestros labios se unieron, casi lo hicieron. Pero la distancia entre ellos eran mínima, diría la mitad de un milímetro. Y como necesidad inconsciente, sentí su aliento y respiración. Note la diferencia de tensión que había entre nosotros, ella mordía ligeramente la punta de la manzana mientras yo casi la quiebro. Fue peligroso lo que hizo, lo que me esta provocando. Ella no tiene idea, pero tampoco se lo haré saber.

Esta temporal unión que hubo entre nosotros, la corte. Y la mastique. Así de simple. Ella hizo lo mismo. Ambos destrozando con nuestros dientes nuestra dulce relación. Claro que estoy hablando de la pequeña dulmanz que separaba nuestros labios, y separaba mi tentación. No se que me quería provocar la señorita indecente a mi lado, pero no voy a dejar verla que si hubo efecto. Si no la muy desvergonzada sacara ventaja de esta pequeña situación.

-Hoy, ahora, estas como a lo muy atrevida no crees?- dije masticando, sin ningún rastro de mi nerviosismo de hace unos segundos.

-Me gusta que me prestes atención. Pero bien, dejando eso de lado.- Se acercó a mi, poso su mano a un costado mío y choco su hombro con el mio.- "Hoy, ahora"- dijo con tono de burla- estas a punto de experimentar un viaje al pasado- dijo sonriendo. Con solo la palabra pasado es suficiente para que me comience a doler la cabeza, y mi molestia la he dejado claro en un principio. Pero ese es el problema, fue en el principio. Ella pudo doblar mi resistencia con sus fuertes jalones y sorpresas que preparaba para mi.

Su efectiva forma le ha dado paso a pensar que las cosas se pondrían mas fáciles para sus posteriores planes. Y no voy a negar que ha sido mas o menos de esa manera hasta este momento. Ponerme todo servido en un plato, respecto a Happy y Hawia, y mas el bosque, fue demasiado pesado para no tentarme, sumando sus ojos azules que insisten en que la siga sin importar mis dudas. Pero...pero tengo que asentarme y no dejar que Juvia tome el control sobre mis pasos de nuevo. No es bueno, para ninguno de los dos. Siempre ocurre algo por lo cual nos lamentamos luego y ahora, como el mas cuerdo entre los dos, necesito pararlo.

-No.- dije agarrándola de ambos hombros y poniéndola en frente mío.- Ya te dije que no. Suficiente fue que me hicieras ir a más allá de ese no. No puedes controlarme como hacías antes, no me voy a rendir.- dije firmemente, sin rastro alguno sobre la posibilidad de convencerme. Aunque no se si me esta saliendo bien la mirada. Estoy abriendo los ojos y fijo mi mirada en un punto fijo con los hombros duros y a tras, sin embargo tranquilamente si lo hago mal se me puede confundir con alguien que intenta ver algo de lejos pero se olvido sus lentes. Necesito ejercitar mis expresiones faciales- No voy a ir a ningún otro - Ella suspiro y su cabeza cayo en sus manos.

-No, no, muchos "no".NO?- pregunto acentuando ese ultimo no -Volvimos al principio. Creí que ya habíamos avanzado y aceptado tu condición pero parece que hay que seguir trabajando en eso.- Se paró y cerró la puerta de Hawia con llave, que no recuerdo que tuviera, y la guardo dentro de su remera negra ajustada. Se voltio a mí con un giro - En fin, no vamos a ir a ningún sitio además del que estamos.- dijo extendiendo sus brazos para señalar todo el espacio.

-Esto va a acabar mal

-ni comenzamos y ya piensas en el final. Te adelantas mucho

\- No que te quejas siempre de que las cosas van a un ritmo lento al tuyo?.- dije y ella meneo de un lado a otro su cabeza. Me pase los dedos por sobre mi cabeza. -Entiende que ya no somos niños y que tus juegos ya no son divertidos, mujer!. O por los menos trata.- frustrado le dije pero que obtuve?! un movimiento de su nariz negando mi petición. Intento, de verdad intento que esta idea entre dentro de su terca y dura cabezota, pero con solo verla veo que no esta funcionando. Ya cansado hasta de mis propios suspiros, intento crear una nueva expresión facial para exteriorizar mi estado, así que mientras ruedo los ojos saco mi mandibulo y mis dientes de abajo sobresalen a la vista de ella. - Bueno, dilo- En eso Juvia puso los ojos en blanco al igual que yo.

-HAZLO, en vez de "dilo" di "hazlo"- dijo saltando sobre mi y señalando su desesperación con sus manos. Yo solo resople lo suficientemente necesario para que sacara algo de mi estrés sin que ella lo note. No quiero que me de una charla sobre mis resoplidos de esta noche y la negatividad en ellos.-DIOS!...- de nuevo hizo caer su cabeza con un suspiro levantando un poco los mechones de su cara. No se si mire bien, pero vi sus pupilas templar y sus ojos entre cerrados. Eso es nuevo, y no se que signifique. No me gusta no saber. -BIEN!- dijo alzando su cabeza y sorprendiéndome. Con apoyo de mis hombros salto sobre encima mio y fue directo a una caja que no sabia que estaba detrás de mi. Me estoy perdiendo varias cosas, que tanto cambio este lugar?.

-y buscas...?- dije acercándome cautelosamente en rodillas.

-colchas. Vamos a "dormir"- dijo entre comillas con sus dedos.

-¿porque algo tan tranquilo como dormir suena tan peligroso.?- dije levantando una ceja pero me ignoro, asi que intente de nuevo- y que defines por "dormir" exactamente?

\- Reposar en un estado inconsciente en el que se produce la suspencion de las funciones sensoriales y de los movimientos voluntarios del sujeto. De manera que se pueda ejercer un tipo de intención exterior y distorsionar la voluntariedad de las acciones consecuentes.- dijo asi sin mas, como si hubiera memorizado la definición de antemano. ¿Sera que mis preguntas son predecibles?. ¿Pero quien se imagina que le pregunten sobre la denominación personal de "dormir"? Siguió sin voltear y sacando una por una las colchas y almohadas.

-Para mi es descansar, pero cada no tiene su punto de vista. Lo respeto- dije levantando las manos en señal de paz y ella solo se rió para abajo. Inevitablemente, yo también lo hice. Ese segundo, fue tan natural.

Dejamos de hablar y sobre entendí que había que hacer espacio para que durmiéramos aquí. El espacio era reducido, y si no quería golpearme con la mesita o tocar algo pegajoso, empece a levantar las cosas que estaban sobre el suelo y las deje en un costado. No se el orden en que deberían de estar, de modo que deje las cosas juntas.

Aclarando, no me rendí, solo acepte que en estas circunstancias no puedo hacer mucho y de tanto fruncir el ceño, faltaba solo que me volviera aun mas a un viejo cascarrabias como tanto decían Ultear y Natsu.

Igual, si lo volvía a pensar, tal vez podía ver esto como la oportunidad que perdí hace 8 años con Juvia, de terminar bien las cosas y dejar ir nuestra historia. Podría estar haciendo lo posible para hablar con ella calma y seriamente, de verdad quisiera eso, pero mirarla y ser impulsivo con cada cosa que dice y planea hace que con solo pensar en eso sea una frustración mayor.

Es porque soy un inútil y cobarde que la única alternativa que veo es escapar, de nuevo. Y es por esta misma razón que si ella logro perdonarme por eso, lo otro, y mas; no puedo estar a su lado. Me sentiría enfermo. La persona que soy lo esta, y no quiero ser la causa que ella también se enferme. Esa vez casi lo logro, apagarla para siempre. Y ella no sabe lo cerca que estuvo de perderse en la profundidad por mis... acciones inapropiadas... y para ser sincero... estúpidas.

La miro un momento y me integre de nuevo a la situación que ella logro ponerme.

Juvia cerro la puerta con seguro, un obstáculo. La única alternativa es una pequeña ventana, que se que no se abre, entonces otro problema para añadir a la lista. Tampoco esta la opción de intentar sacarle la llave porque 1: ella es fuerte, ahora y antes; y 2: seguro esta en su corpiño y estoy algo abrumado por ella, con o sin ver sus atributos, pero seguro más sí los viera.

Pelear seria en vano, pero sobre todo, estoy cansando. Lo que quiero es recostarme y tomarme unos minutos. Cerre un segundo los ojos y sentí que caía, y efectivamente estaba cayendo. Mi cabeza cayo sobre dos almohadas juntas. Fueron segundos, minutos u horas? no se, pero fue un pequeño infinito absoluto que de verdad pude descansar. Como esos sueños de una hora que fueron en realidad una eternidad, bueno de esos, pero de un segundo.

Buscando la máxima comodidad acurrucándome mas entre la suavidad de los almohadones, cayo sobre mi unas cuantas colchas dobladas. Abrí un ojo y estaba Juvia mirándome con los brazos cruzados. Creo que esta esperando que ayude. Se arrodillo hasta el nivel de mis ojos y toco mi nariz con su dedo.

-No parecías tan cansado hace rato-dijo inclinando su cabeza y con un tono de lastima fingida

-Es que hasta este momento no me habías dado un momento en el que pudiera descansar de verte sobre mi y tus planes cayendo uno tras otro. Cuando estas, tengo miedo de parpadear, porque puede que me pierda de algo.- estaba algo somnoliento y le agarre un mechón cerca de su mejilla- Eres un huracán. Debieron llamarte Barbara-fui interrumpido por un bostezo y seguí- como el Huracán Barbara- dije.

-Mmmm..- dijo mirando el mechón que le caía- te daría una estrellita por tu gran análisis.- dijo rascándose el costado de su pequeña nariz- Ocho años y no has cambiado en eso.- cayo sentado de cola sobre el suelo y cruzo sus piernas- Podías estar un segundo saltando y al otro soñar de pie-dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi cabello y revoloteandolo suavemente. Así sumaron mis ganas de dejar de hablar y dormir, pero sigo porque tampoco quiero terminar de hablar- No me sorprende esa parte de ti, siempre te gusto la tranquilidad- con eso dicho la miro de reojo.

-Tu no eres tranquila ni lo fuiste- dije y se formo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Juvia

-Estas diciendo que te gustaba,aunque no entraba en tus preferencias~- dijo arqueando una ceja para arriba y tocándose con sus dedos la punta de su barbilla

-No, de que a pesar de ello. Fuimos amigos.- aclare

-Diras que por ello lo fuimos.

-Podrías darme la razón?- dije ahogado por mi almohada

\- Pero si te la doy, que me queda a mi?-rio

-Que no te queda dirás?

-No cuestiones mis cuestionamientos.

-No te vayas a morder la lengua.

-Descuida, yo se usarla muy... m..u..y.. bien- dijo lentamente- quieres que te lo muestre?

-paso

-oh...- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su boca como signo de ofenda a su feminidad- Vamos, arriba- dijo dándome palmadas en mi trasero

-No abuses de mi... tengo sueño

-Es que no escuchaste mi concepto de dormir- se aclaro la garganta y cito "intenciones exteriores", y como estoy cansando ella tuvo piedad para decirme a que se refiere con eso- Manipular, querido, eso mero- dijo.

...

Arreglamos los futones, pero después de abrir bien mis ojos vi que solo era uno de tamaño medio. SOLO UNO!

-Oye... no juegues

-Desde el comienzo no fue un juego. Soy seria.- dijo apagando la luz. Encendió un fósforo y con el prendió la mecha de una vela- Vamos a dormir juntos.

-DI...OS¡- dije cayendo sobre una almohada

-Oh¡ ¿Vamos a gritar?- dijo aplaudiendo- ¡PIYAMADA...AA!.- grito a cuatro vientos y creí que seguiría gritando por lo menos unas horas pero no lo hizo. Se miro de pies a cabeza y luego me miro a mi. Agarro los bordes de su remera negra ajustada y la levanto hasta su pecho. ¡Se la estaba quitando en frente mio!. De la sorpresa reaccione un poco lento y gire hacia el otro lado, pero hasta que lo hice mire directo a su pecho desnudo y pude ver mas de lo que necesitaba.

Estoy rojo, y lo se porque estoy algo subido de temperatura. Con su remera todavía pasando por su cuello hablo

-Es una piyamada, como tal debo usar piyama-. Termino de sacarse la remera y la tiro al suelo, se bajo la calza hasta sus tobillos y se inclino para deslizarlo por sus pies. Pensaba que seria una oportunidad para sacarle la llave de Hawia pero eso seria verla completamente hasta encontrar la llave, y se que parte de ese "completamente" seria, ademas, tocar su pecho porque la llave estaba en su corpiño.

Voltear seria peligroso. No. ¡ES peligroso!, sin duda. Aunque pensándolo dos veces, ni yo se como actuaria. Si pienso en ella no se como reaccionaria. Solo estoy pensando en como si una chica se estuviera desnudando en frente mio. Pero no es "una chicha", es Juvia. Y eso da un giro de 180º. Pero (si si si, muchos peros, estoy hecho un lió desde esta mañana), Gray, sabiendo eso ¿por que aun sigues dudando?. Esta chica si que me deja paralizado, pero quiero moverme, mas cerca a ella. Y eso esta mal, muy mal. Así que diré que me quiero alejar. Pensando en como debería reaccionar, Juvia había hablado

-No es que quiera provocarte, pero si lo hago me haría feliz- dijo y se que por el ruido que hace se esta poniendo algo, espero que sean ropas porque si esta asi toda la noche querré saber cuanto ha cambiado desde la ultima vez que la vi tan cerca con mis manitos.

Diablos, cada dos palabras, me estoy contradiciendo.

-¿Ya esta?- dije volteando un poco pero con mi mano al costado de mi cara como bloqueo a mis ojos. Aun no decido si estar avergonzado o no.

-si a eso te refieres a mi y la ropa. Pues si. Ya esta-dijo acercándose, en eso me voltee

-Bie- he?¡. SIGUES DESNUDA- dije exaltado pero ya en estado frió, no siento calor por ningún lado de mi cara o manos. Me entiendo ahora, era la idea de verla desnuda, NADA MAS. Estoy seguro. Solo estoy algo sonrojado, bueno es normal :Soy un chico, y no veo chicas en ropa interior en vivo regularmente y mas si hay insinuaciones de llegar mas lejos, pero no. Si, la misma excusa, porque es Juvia, pero es importante tener en cuenta ese factor.- IDIOTA... vístete

-Pero si lo estoy...- dijo antes que la interrumpiera mientras estiraba el elástico de uno de los tirantes sobre su hombro

-Perdón...? pero sigues en ropa interior- dije con una sonrisa falsa mirándola a los ojos. Repito: A LOS OJOS. no otra parte.

-Mentira- dijo mirándose para encontrar algo raro en sus ropas- Estoy usando shorts

-ahi - dije señalando con mi dedo de su cintura hacia arriba- tu abdomen y espalda están descubiertos.

-Eso no es estar en ropa interior.- reclamo

-pues lo que usas cubre lo que una ropa interior... asi que para un chico... ESO ES ROPA INTERIOR

-esa lógica... De todos modos, cual es el problema? no te gusta?- dijo posando y moviendo de un lado a otro su cadera coquetamente

-Mira, con lo que dices cada rato no me deja espacio para poder pensar en tu cuerpo.- Lo que digo fue experimentado hace un rato, tengo fundamentos experimentales.

-Y si en este momento...- dijo acercándose a mi cara sin mover sus ojos de los míos-... Solo...- susurra- ...nos miramos?-. En esas ultimas palabras sus pupilas dilataban

-Pues no puedo pensar mas que en tus ojos- dije por el momento. Ella solo, poco a poco, formaba una mini sonrisa con las curvas de su boca y el tono de sus mejillas se torno rojizo. Pero podría decir que esto solo fue mi imaginación porque después de ese destello de dulzura, de ese vistazo a tal inocente vista, Juvia cambio su sonrisa por una mas del tipo de ella : peligrosa y coqueta.

-Cuando quieres, puedes he?- dijo inclinando su cabeza a un costado y levantando su mentón.- Pero yo también

-Si, lo se bastante bien

-Y como espero que esto otro sepas tan bien, me gusta tener mis propios métodos

-Explícate

-La obviedad se te paso por encima no?- dijo con su mano en su mentón-Pues como te habrás dado cuenta, esto es una piyamada, estoy en piyama y tu no. Ya sabrás a donde va esto.

-Si, y no me gusta

\- y eso no me importa

-"como lo ha sido toda esta noche"... si me permites completar tu frase-dije con un tono femenino.

-no te encanta toda esta química entre tu y yo?~- señalo entrelazando sus dedos una y otra vez

-como para provocar la erupción de un volcán.

-Devastador, pero no lejos de la realidad. Siempre me encantaron tus analogías.

-quisiera decir lo mismo de ti, pero tus comparaciones nunca las pude comprender totalmente. Dime, quien compara romper un jarrón con el renacimiento. Siquiera sabias que significaba eso a los 8?

-te acuerdas!- dijo señalándome y tocando su nariz con su dedo.

-mejor dicho, que es imposible olvidar. Algo tan erróneo de alguien que sacaba dieses y tenia profesores privados. Increíble

-pero no lo olvidaste. No me olvidaste.

-Bueno. Si

-Estoy feliz.- sonrio levantando exageradamente sus mejillas- Pero no te parece que este intento tuyo de desviar mi atención de tus pantalones es en vano.

-ah con que te diste cuenta

-nunca vas a poder desviar mis ojos de ti. Ni por un momento. Menos esta noche. Y mucho menos de esos pantalones.

-mmm... pues...-dije entrecerrando mis ojos y sentándome bien.- No no no no. Ya fue suficiente con una vez.- dije protegiéndome con mis manos por la idea de que ella me desnudara. De nuevo.

-Que lindo recuerdo ¿no?~.- dijo juntando sus manos- aunque pudo ser mejor si me lo dejabas todo a mi-. Poco a poco se fue agachando y gateando a mi

-Juvia, ¡NO!, deja que me quede con algo de dignidad por el amor de Jebus!

-Eres tan tierno cuando estas asustado~ Pero no lo suficiente aun para doblarme- dijo en el aire saltando a mis pies

-nonono- entre en pánico y patee con fuerza con mi pie derecho pero de nuevo lo inmovilizo con su pierna

-zapatos?innecesarios- dijo sacándolos y tirándolos al aire- Pantalones? AFUERA- estiro de los extremos y de un tirón me los saco. Sin darme cuenta ya no tenia mi remera. Quede únicamente con los shorts cortos que funcionaban como calzoncillos

-Basta...- suplique- y como puedes inmovilizarme con esas piernas?¡

-Practica- dijo sacando la lengua a un costado de su pequeña pero fuerte boca

-Ok... okey... te parece si dormimos?. si? que te parece?- dije exhaustivo

-Dejándolo fácil, he? ¡bien!- En ese momento le dije adiós al gran hombre que pude ser sin Juvia deshonrandome y tirando al vació mi masculinidad. Solo quería conservar algo de mi dignidad, pero al parecer fue mucho pedir.

Me canse. Hoy, perdí totalmente frente a sus movimientos y sus poderosas piernas. Poco a poco se fue deslizando de mis piernas y destapo el colchón para que durmiéramos, espero que sea para eso. Me pase la mano por mi cabeza. Cerré un momento los ojos y los abrí despacio, mi vista fue hacia la vela que estaba encendida en un rincón. Me levante y la agarre para apagarla pero cuando estaba por soplar Juvia puso su mano sobre mi boca

-no- dijo

-...mom wue? (¿no que?)- intente decir con su mano ahogando mis palabras

-no- repitió. Señalándome con los ojos, bajo la mirada y la volvió a mi rápidamente. Mire a donde ella miro y era directo a la vela

-mom (no)- dije y suspire porque no se me entendía nada, entonces aparte su mano- ¿no quieres que la apague?

-porque crees que a encendí en un principio

-seria peligroso dejarla encendido

-peligroso seria apagarla- dijo. Cerro sus ojos y apretó su labio inferior, baje la mirada para verla mejor pero de repente abrió sus ojos y alzo con fuerza su cabeza arriba golpeando en el mentón. En mi descuido quito de mis manos la vela y dio un paso a tras, dejando que casi cayera asi atras, pero mis torpes pies me lo impidieron- Es doloroso no hacerme caso en la noche- dijo sacando la lengua

-igual que en el día- dije frotando mi barbilla y ella asintió- Sabes, eso pudo ser peligroso. En los peores de los casos pude cortar mi lengua con mis dientes.- dije pero me ignoro

-deja eso y toma esto- dijo dejando en el suelo la vela y dándome su mano, pero no espero por mi respuesta y me tiro hacia el futon. No se como lo hace pero aunque haga frió o calor su temperatura no cambia, mientras que la mía sube y baja con sus acciones y miradas. Es absurdo como hace que reaccione ante cada cosa mientras ella se inmuta ante todo. En eso solté un bufido por mi inconsciente declaración de desventaja frete a ella y sus maquinarias para enredarme en sus planes ridículos.

Estando dentro de mis pensamientos me di cuenta que mis ojos se habían quedado observando como mi mano y la de Juvia estaban tomadas, pude desviar mi mirada pero no lo hice. Me quede mirando su mano y comencé a subir lentamente la mirada, primero pase por el camino de todo su brazo, luego su hombro y cuello, mi intención era llevar a sus ojos pero caí y me quede en su pecho. Ahora mi temperatura subió y estoy avergonzado. Dios! de nuevo, y espero que me escuches. Dios¡! Se que estas ahi porque tu has permitido esto! ¡Nacer!

-Gray

-SI?!- dije mirando al frente rápidamente como si fuera la mejor forma de disimular lo que estaba viendo

-...- dijo en susurros así que no logre escucharlo

-Perdón, que?- dije sentándome en el futon esperando que ella soltara mi mano, pero no lo hizo y encima seguía de pie. Iba a volver a preguntar pero ella giro sin expresión y negó con la cabeza

-nada. Nada de nada.- dijo sentándose a mi lado y mirándome puso una cara graciosa de pronto. Arrugo su nariz, puso en blanco sus ojos e inflo sus cachetes. Y volvió a sonreír.

La mire extrañado -Juvia, eres un tipo de caja de sorpresa. Pero de esos que el payaso tiene todo el maquillaje corrido y un elemento homicida.

-Oh, cariño- dijo dramáticamente- Eres el primero que me dice eso

\- Pero seguro no el único que lo ha pensado.

-¡Eeeeert! estas equivocado, a excepción de un reducido grupo, nadie me ha tenido tan cerca como para decir eso.-dijo rascándose la comisura de su nariz como si diciendo eso presumiera un logro.- Sabes, la mayoría cree que soy encantadora- parpadeó varias veces.

-Y porque yo no puedo decir eso?- pregunte malditamente curioso. Tal vez podría desviar mi trasero de los misiles de Juvia si sabia la raíz del problema

-Porque, tu despiertas algo mas en mi que una casual charla amistosa. Haces que me emocione, y eso no puedo controlar

-Quieres decir que ¿todos estas tragedias que haces que ocurran como entrar en un bosque, secuestro, todo es mi culpa.? ¿Soy el causante de esta cadena de locuras? ¿Que soy? ¿Una especie de éxtasis para ti y por eso me trajiste aquí?- dije estupefacto

-NO,no. Ya te dije la razón, no cambies mis palabras para hacerte creer que la razón es ridícula

-Es que si, es absurda. En serio, porque tanta molestia solo para que recordara...cuando, para ser sincero, tu debiste ser la primera en querer olvidar-

\- ¿"solo"?, le estas dando poca importancia. "Los que no pueden recordar el pasado están condenados a repetirlo" y tanto tu como yo sabemos de nuestros errores, y también se que a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaría que ocurran de nuevo. Asi que. Lo repetí, lo vuelvo a repetir y si quieres lo haré otras mil millones de veces mas. No me voy a rendir.- dije llena de euforia escondida, pero se lo notaba en su tono de voz y más en sus ojos. Así como yo, ella se estaba cansando de la reiterativa escena- A pesar de toda esa negatividad y resistencia, que no digo que me disguste pero para esto en particular me molesta, lo voy a lograr. De una u otra manera, lo voy a hacer. Y si dudas de lo que te estoy diciendo, estas mas perdido de lo que creí cariño

-Bien, ¿ahora estoy perdido?

-De forma retorica, a menos que no sepas como llegar a tu casa

-Se como y quisiera estar allí

-¿Por que?. ¡Esta también es tu casa!. Hace un momento estábamos hablando de lo más bien, pero te niegas y ahora ¿estamos peleando?- bufo algo inquieta y suspiro- Tenes que saber que es mentira que hayas olvidado nuestro pasado. Lo recordaste hace un momento y voy a conseguir que lo sigas haciendo. Aunque te enojes, te frustres o me rechaces.- todo eso, hasta la ultima consonante lo dijo con una sonrisa pegada a su cara, pero formando en sus ojos un torbellino azul que asusta.- Y otra cosa que deberías saber es que...- miro su reloj imaginario- es hora de dormir-. giro y me dio la espalda, con su codo golpeo las almohadas para suavizarlas y se hecho contra ella. Se levanto de un movimiento seco y volteó- Y ni creas que me he resignado

-Ni siquiera lo imagine- Creo que fue desde este punto en el que solo me quede mirando la nada porque no pensaba en meterme en la misma cama con ella. Aunque ahora este bien con mirar su piel descubierta, no lo haré mi hobby. No es que esta mas vestida que antes, pero el hecho de que este así ya no se me es tan incomoda como hace unos minutos. Mi adaptación a situaciones anormales se desarrollo a lo largo de mi vida, con o sin Juvia en ella, tuve que hacerlo. Todos tienen una manera de llevar los malos momentos, y este mi método, adaptarme a ellos para que vean que por lo menos a mi no me afectan.

...

-Es un poco tarde, ¿pero no tienes otro futon escondido en tu bolsito negro sin fondo?

-Mmm...¿No quieres dormir conmigo?

-No quiero

-Despacio, eso puede hacerle mucho daño al corazón de una señorita- dijo haciendo un corazón con sus manos y partiéndolo a la mitad.

-Es raro que te llames señorita

-La ausencia de un pe.. - cof cof*-de un órgano genital colgando en mi entrepierna me hace señorita

-como tu digas

-¡hey!, Eso me gusta, como yo diga. Lo usare- dijo guiñándome el ojo y regalándome una risa entre dientes- De todos modos, vas a tener que dormir conmigo, tenga o no otro futon.

-Eso me suena a que si tienes otro maldita- dije cruzando los brazos -Aun que sea un poco, ¿no te avergüenza?. Por que sabes, a pesar de que no lo tengas en cuenta- dije señalando mi manzana de Adam y mi miembro- soy un hombre pecho depilado

-Cero pena y se muy bien que eres un chico. Creo que el problema no es que estemos durmiendo juntos, ya que hemos hecho cosas peores antes si lo comparamos con esto

-¿hemos?, señorita yo a usted no le he hecho nada.

-Ves, por eso tienes que comenzar a recordar. Si sabes lo que hiciste con seguridad, nadie podrá venir y convencerte de lo contrario. Pero por otro lado, lo que dije es cierto.

\- no te cansas he? siempre a lo mismo

-ja!, eso debería decírtelo yo, hombre pecho depilado que insiste en no hacerme caso y ¡DESPERTAR!

\- Y tu señorita secuestradora, abusadora y que trae chicos a que duerman con ella.- dije contando con mi mano todo lo que ella me ha hecho- Mmmm, como que suena bastante mal lo tuyo ¿no?

-No es a "chicos", es a ti.

-¿Y debería sentirme alagado?- dije indignado

-Bastante.

-Claro. Bueno. Solo esperare aquí a ver que pasa. Tal vez mágicamente me salgan alas de la alegría o simplemente me tire un gas. Estoy ansioso por saber cual sera el resultado.

-Yo se la respuesta y déjame decirte que no es ninguna de las dos.

-¿Entonces que será?

-Una sorpresa~- dije lanzando brillos imaginarios de sus manos.-¿no te gustan las sorpresas~?

-Si vienen de ti, la sorpresa sera si saldré vivo o no.

Ella solo sonrió, creo que se a acostumbrado a mis respuestas ofensivas y yo a las suyas que no son respuestas en sí. Si, sigo jodiendo con eso. Y lo haré hasta que me de una respuesta

-Espero que no mueras, porque antes de eso quiero abrazarte 10000000... veces.

-¿porque el asalto inesperado?

-oye! ¿Así miras mis actos de afecto?- dijo simulando su ofensa. Yo dije si con mi cabeza afirmando lo que dije. Ella solo se se dibujo en la cara una lagrima imaginaria- Igual, no se para que te digo si me gusta "asaltarte" inesperadamente, y es mas emocionante sin permiso.

-Sinceramente, parecería que me quieres violar. ¿Debería tener miedo?

-Mmm.- se puso en posición de pensativa- No se si miedo, pero algo parecido. Igual de intenso- dijo mordiéndose la comisura del labio.-¿Que tal si lo intentamos? Así sabes que sentir, de todos modos, digas si o no, lo voy a hacer. Preguntarte es solo otro acto de cortesía.

-¿otro? Disculpa ¿pero cuando has sido usted cortes?

-Con cada pregunta de sí podía hacer algo, y luego hacerlo sin mas. Como ahora- dije tirando de la colcha hacia adelante y sobre nosotros, metiéndome a mi y a ella dentro del futon. Sus piernas abrazaron las mías; como la boca de un lobo, sus brazos me rodearon y una de mis manos quedo bajo su cabeza. Nuestros cuerpos se juntaron al punto que nuestras caras se enfrentaron, su cabello con el mio se entrelazo y podía sentir nuevamente esa fragancia engañosa que me droga cada vez que hace contacto conmigo. Mi mirada no se quería separar de la suya, pero mi boca no podía dejar de soltar palabras que mi cerebro gritaba.

-Tengo calor

-¿Te hago calentar?- dijo tocando su nariz con la mía

-NO. Estamos muy cerca.- digo golpeando su frente con la mano libre que tengo.

-En fin- dijo ignorándome, que sorpresa- Dentro de este espacio, inclusive mas pequeño que Hawia, vamos a iniciar con nuestro ritual pero actualizado.

-¿Vamos a gritar?- dije preguntando pero a la vez afirmando. Si, un poco confuso, pero debería estar acostumbrado, toda esta noche a sido así.

-OH, has reaccionado rápido, como pensé no hay necesidad de explicar

-Era bastante obvio

-Lo es para nosotros- dijo despacito y suave. En eso caí, como si fuera empujado con el golpe de una nube. Era un poco mas claro su intensión. Y no me gustaba a lo que quería llegar. Claro, si era lo que pensaba.

-Entonces... una Hawia 2.0- dije mirando el alrededor- ¿No crees que es un poco pequeño? Y por mas innecesario, cabe decir.

-Depende de que tanto es lo que guardemos.

-No se

\- Estuvo 8 años abandonado. ¿Que tanto hemos cargado? ¿Que tanto has aguantado, Gray?- y ahí esta. Ella quiere hablar sobro el pasado que se ha perdido; del que no supo nada cuando se fue y yo la deje ir

-No he aguantado nada. Tengo una hermana que no me permite eso y con una llave de lucha me saca todo, hasta los intestinos.

\- Que linda, me gusta su estilo. Es lo que necesitas: A LA FUERZA, ¿verdad?. Tu masoquista pervertido.

-Ignoraré eso, degenerada.- dije golpeando de nuevo su frente, pero mas fuerte que se ve que le dolió por su expresión. - ¿Por que el interés repentino?

-¿Repentino? Creí que ya estaba bastante claro el extremo interés que tengo así ti, en todo.

-Entonces, algo que es de tu interés seguro es que yo no lo estoy con seguir con esto. No pued- estaba diciendo hasta que tapo mi boca con su cabeza, fue tan fuerte que me dolieron los dientes cuando la quito.

-Si lo siguiente que vas a decir es que no quieres, no te interesa, no quieres estar aquí y otros tipos de no, es mejor que termines porque sabes y yo se que es inútil que reclames. Así que hablare yo, quieras o NO escuchar- bajo la cabeza y la subió súbitamente- "como yo diga" ¿verdad?- dijo imitándome.

-Espera, donde quedo lo de dormir- pregunte.- Eso lo dijiste tu, no yo-dije antes de que me respondiera.

-Eso se acabo cuando dijiste que querías otro futon.- dijo como siempre dice todo, con una sonrisa.- Y... ¿no es que tenias preguntas? te ofrezco respuestas y no las quieres

-Eso dijiste antes y realmente tus respuestas no lo fueron. O por lo menos no respondieron mis preguntas

-Eso quiere decir que las preguntas no sirven. Tienes que dejar que la persona diga lo que quiera decir, así sabes que lo que dice quiere decirlo de verdad.

-Y como se que no esperabas la pregunta correcta ¿No estabas hablando de eso antes? que mis preguntas no eran las que debía hacer

-Es el momento el que habla, cuando alguien pregunta y recibe la respuesta; no es por la pregunta, si no porque la persona no pude estar más sin responderla. Y la pregunta es la correcta si el momento lo es. Te decía que lo que preguntabas no era lo correcto porque el momento no lo era; pero ahora si. Las preguntas sirven solo para dar una apertura a la confesión, pero en si no son necesarias. El que da inicio a todo es el silencio que no soporta ni un segundo mas la persona de no decirlo

-¿Osea que sientes ese silencio?

-Contigo, lo que siente es la falta de ese silencio con cada queja y bullicio que sueltas

-Digo lo mismo de tus insistencias y gritos- logre decir antes de que me tapara la boca, pero ahora con su mano. Creo que me han puesto un toque de no hablar

-Espera, no. Esto es importante y no quiero desviarme.- dijo recuperando la concentración- Esta noche no acabara sin que te diga esto. Si no los tiempos no me serán suficientes.

-¿Acaso tienes un cronograma o algo?

-No, pero creo que las cosas se dan en un debido ritmo. Y yo tengo uno propio que rompe con el ritmo habitual, y decirte esto es parte de mi estilo.- dijo sonriendo pero la borro, y de nuevo recupero su centro- Pero ya!*Uff* bueno. Espero... que no te sangren los oídos.- dijo y comenzó a tararear. La reconocí, o mas bien, esperaba que lo hiciera. Así como hace ocho años, recuerdo su tono suave y tranquilizante de su voz cantando

"Solo se y no te preocupes

por lo que deberías ser

Nadie lo decide

Suelta, grita, llora

Esta bien, solo hazlo

estaré para que te levantes

estarás para que me levante

Hawia es nuestro guarda-words

son libres las palabras

por ellos no haremos labra*

Ya no están encerradas dentro de nosotros.

No somos de nuestras penas recipientes

no dolerá tanto ahora el corazón-

Cargaremos el dolor

tal como el peso de una pluma

y la haremos volar por el cielo

Así desaparecer el mal sabor

de insultos y gritos,

que nos entierra abajo

de personas que nos quieren sumisos

Estoy bien diré si es verdad,

estoy bien no diré si es mentira.

No pienses en fallar

Aquí no son prohibidos,

son meritados."

\- Debo decir que me sorprende que te acuerdes

-Si la repites cada día por 10 años, creo que es difícil olvidarla.- dijo recordando seguro, (lo cual me duele) las veces que la canto conmigo y las otras muchas veces que lo hizo sola, aquí.- Y si lo hiciera, tendría que ir con un doctor porque padecería de memoria de corto plazo ¿verdad?... Pero bueno, no es el caso.

\- Aho- intente decir

-¡No!- dijo esta vez golpeándome un cabezazo- ¿que hablamos?. Ya perdiste tu oportunidad de hablar

-Pero siento en mi cuerpo que es el "momento"-dije moviéndome como guisanito

-Pues debes estar en tu periodo porque tu momento ya paso, ahora es el mio. Así que ahora se un buen espectador, cierra esa boquita que tanto quiero besar y escucha!.- dije regañandome-¡Dios!... Diablos, he perdido la concentración, de nuevo. Bueno.-suspiro- Solo lo diré- cof cof- El 1 de Marzo me "reencontré" contigo por que ya, era el momento. Ese momento que todos hablan y quieren sentir, bueno ese. ¿Que resultara? no lo se y me da miedo no saberlo. Pero se muchas otras cosas. Sé muy bien que hemos pasado por momentos dolorosos, juntos y solos. Hemos sufrido por personas que amamos y por personas que no nos amaban. Llegamos a sentir un dolor inmenso que al recordarlo vuelve a ser tan vivo y real como fue en esa época. Así que te entiendo. También hubo momentos en que dude sobre si lo mejor es recordar, ¿pero que tal real iba a ser mi futuro si olvida quien era?¿Como pretendía avanzar si había problemas a los que aun no les había encontrado solución?¿Después no solo se convertirían en una gran bola imparable que pasaría sobre mi? Después de eso, deje de creer en el volver a empezar. La vida no es un juego, no hay pausa, reinicio ni más de una vida. Es todo continuo y constante, intenso y fuerte, inesperado y complejo. Ese incidente solo fue otro de muchas contrariedades que pasamos en nuestra niñez. Se que te sientes culpable, y me hace sentir inmensamente culpable que por mi te sientas así. Se que ese día estábamos inestables, también días después de eso. Por eso quiero aclarar cosas que deje inconclusas y que puedas ayudarme a entender otras cosas que tu dijiste que hasta el día de hoy no las entiendo. Es muy frustrante, lo se. Pero creo firmemente que hará la diferencia. No se las razones que llegaron a ti para decidir que lo mejor es olvidar, porque el que hicieras que yo huyera de esa casa no fue ningún error, fue mi salvación. Gray, me salvaste. Ahora, me duele decirlo, pero se van a descubrir muchas cosas que te pueden hacer daño. Estas aquí porque olvidaste cosas importantes que necesitas recordar para afrontar esto.- se callo por un segundo y sentí como por un momento que las palabras se les acabaron. con sus brazos me acerco a su pecho, abrazando mi cabeza. Su corazón estaba latiendo y su pecho era caliente y suave. Su esencia de nuevo me envolvía. A poyando su cabeza sobre la mía, siguió hablando- Esta mal que ignores esa parte de tu vida, porque por eso eres la persona que sos. Una maravillosa y que no tienes que dejar de serlo por momentos que la vida jugo con nosotros, y que no se ha cansado de tenernos como peones de su tablero. Hay que saber armar una estrategia de contraataque y sí no recuerdas, no sabrás que hacer cuando te equivoques porque lo que aprendiste antes lo has dejado atrás y volverás a equivocarte en el mismo bucle trágico. La desorientación hará que no sepas por donde empezar y tendrás miedo para caminar asi que dejaras de hacerlo...sin que te des cuenta, dejaras de intentar porque ya no le ves el sentido- dijo bajando el tono grave que llevaba a uno mas bajo. Suspiro- No es que solo dije y te traje. Te estuve observando y se que necesitas esto, igual que yo, pero diferente. Tu necesitas del pasado y yo de ti. Se cosas que tu no, y aunque suene raro, vine a que no resultaran tan problemáticas como serian. Pero no se, tal vez solo estoy empeorando las cosas, pero tampoco quiero solo estar parada y ver como todo continua sabiendo que pude hacer algo. Aunque tampoco voy a negar que no tengo mi propio interés, el cual eres tu. Sabe que la respuesta para mi siempre seras tu.- suspiro y halo por debajo de ella- Mira!Mira! ahhh... Ni un día, Gray, ni uno. En menos de 24 horas ya haz hecho que pierda todo control de mi, y eso que lo mantuve por años, creí poder con esto sin explotar, pero mírame, mi respiración es irregular, mi corazón esta a mi y mis manos tiemblan de lo que vayas a decir y hacer después. Dios...!

-Has dicho mucho, tanto que no hay lugar para que formule una respuesta.- dije sin mirarla.- Esto es muy agotador, escucharte solo me dan ganas de gritar. ¿P-Porque haces esto?- dije hundiendo mi cara mas en su pecho- Dijiste tantas cosas pero no entiendo la mayoría. Quiero decir, ¿salvarte yo?. Juvia, literalmente, pare tu corazón por 3 segundos, ¿como puedes decir que eso fue salvarte?. No pensé en nada y solo te lleve conmigo

-Eso era lo que necesitaba, que dejara de pensar y actuara. Gracias a ti pude ver eso.

-Gracias a mi te separaron de tus abuelos, los amabas y lo único que yo hice fue que te alejaran de ellos.

-No sabes, Gray no sabes. Una cosa trajo a otra. De los errores nacen soluciones, y se logra un avance. Fue doloroso, si, no lo niego pero irme por ese tiempo hizo que volviera a aprender muchas mas cosas. Así poder regresar mas fuerte y capaz. Hacer que las balas de la vida sean más imperceptibles.

-No, no, no Juvia. No hay forma de que me hagas ver que casi te ahogues haya sido lo correcto. Cause una serie de hechos que te dañaron y luego me fui.¡Soy un cobarde! ¡¿Porque buscas a alguien tan débil?!

-¡¿Débil?!. Has sido humano, como cualquier otro que aprende con el dolor. Es injusto, pero así nos marca la vida.

-Entones, si ya aprendiste porque no vas y buscas a alguien mas fuerte que no huya. Yo fui el error, así que ve y haya una solución- dije apretando los dientes. Ella trago saliva y me agarro de los hombros, nos separamos y vi como en su cara se sentía triste.

-Buscar a quien... ¿a alguien que te reemplace? ¿Olvidarte? ¿Pensar en empezar de nuevo? Eso seria dejar en el vació que fui inmensamente feliz en los momentos en que creí que ya todo se acabo. Es porque te conocí que aprendí a tener esperanza. Gray, me diste esperanza cuando siendo niña creí que ya no había nada por lo que quiera luchar.

-Para terminar ¿como? Gritándote para que te alejaras-

-Si, me fui. Llore y grite mucho, tanto que me dolió todo el cuerpo, mas que las veces en que mi mama entraba y cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto. Pero a diferencia de eso, ese dolor que surgió en mi me ayudo a entender que sí me importa puedo pelear, que si existía algo que no quería perder y no me rendiría.

-¡Yo no puedo ser tu fuerza!

-Tu no decides eso. No recae en ti lo que una persona sienta por ti. Es inevitable, por eso existe amores no correspondidos, desengaños, y envidia. Pero lo que siento por ti, no tiene que ser correspondido, solo aceptado

-¿Entonces que quieres lograr aquí?

-Porque esto es mas que mi y lo que siento por vos. Se trato de algo que... -suspiro- De otro juego sucio de la vida. Y no quiero que por eso, creas que no sabes quien eres

-Juvia... ¿que dices? ¿que sabes?

-No puedo... no me corresponde.- dijo mordiéndose el labio. Le duele tanto que hace que me duela también. No entiendo que tanto le afecta, ¿que tan malo puede llegar a ser la vida para que alguien pueda poner esa expresión?. - Aun así, se trata de ti y no puedo evitar sentir que debo estar alado tuyo. Tu lo estuviste cuando paso lo de mis padres, estuviste y te quedaste, aunque digas que te fuiste.

-Todavía no entiendo. No puedo verlo como tu...

-Es muy temprano para que lo veas. Te esperare... siempre lo hice y ahora no sera diferente.- dijo volviendo a abrazar, pero del cuello. Mi cabeza se quedo apoyado en su hombro y nuestras piernas se entrelazaron. Puede sentir sus manos agarrando fuerte mi cabello y su respiración cerca.- Hawia 2.0 creo que ha quedado un poco llena. Hasta aquí dan mis palabras y mi corazón.

-El mio igual-dije sin alguna resistencia a su abrazo. Lo sentía de verdad cálido y no quería apartarme. El remolino se estaba formando en mi mente y mis manos dejaron de escuchar a mi consciencia. Esa noche, nuestros cuerpos se dieron el calor que sin saberlo necesitábamos y nuestros corazones gritaron hasta el punto que nos dejaron exhaustos.

La pequeña vela en una esquina nos alumbraba lo suficiente como para abrir los ojos y ver que ninguno de los dos los había cerrado. Quería abrazarla aun más fuerte, saber que nunca me odio, eso apaciguaba al Gray que se sentía la peor persona del mundo por hacer llorar a la persona que amaba. Pero solo al Gray de niño con aquel inocente sentimiento. El de ahora no se puede perdonar lo que le hizo, casi le quita la vida y le robo una parte de su felicidad, sus abuelos. Se muy bien que borre la hermosa sonrisa que tenia juvia en la etapa que ella debía haber sonreído más que nunca.

Nunca dude sobre si la quería o no. La seguía a todos lados y le quería mostrar lo mejor de la finita vida que nos tocaba vivir. Quería estar presente cuando diga que era feliz. Esos eran mis sentimientos que parecían inocentes pero en realidad eran nocivos, porque sintiéndome así no pensaba en los problemas que le estaba causando cuando la sacaba de su casa y desobedecía las reglas de su madre. Solo deje que mi egoísmo tuviera control sobre mi y mi ambicioso deseo de ser el todo de Juvia.

Me encantaba peinarla, adoraba el color y olor de su cabello. Era como dejar que el agua se llevara el estrés y la negatividad. Me gustaba cuando se dormía en mi regazo y podía mirarla por horas. Era mi obsesión. Lo era completamente y ella nunca lo supo. No deje que lo viera, porque tenia miedo, ella era una persona sorprendente que en cualquier momento encontraría a alguien igual de sorprendente y se iría con ella. Yo era solo una faceta y iba ser desechado. Lo dije y lo vuelvo a decir, soy un cobarde que con dolor o sin el, no quiere arriesgarse con lo que de verdad importa. Y lo importante era estar a su lado, lo cual fue lo único que no hice.

La miro y no me canso de hacerlo, pero no entiendo como es capaz de verme y sentir algo más que no sea odio. Realmente es como ella dice o como yo lo veo. ¿Quien es el que tiene que abrir los ojos?. Podría agarrar, decir de nuevo todas esas cosas que le dije cuando me busco después de que se recuperara e irme. Pero mentiría sí dijera que verla llorar no me rompería. Con esa vez creí que seria suficiente, nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza que volvería y menos así, ansiosa por verme. Pero esta aquí y nos estamos abrazando. Nuevamente esta entre mis brazos.

Soy chico, pero no tengo miedo en decir que realmente tengo unas ganas de llorar, que surgieron desde que la vi entrar en el salón. La presencia de Juvia no puede pasar desapercibida por mi. Solo pensé que la vida de nuevo jugaba con mis emociones al traer objetos que tocaban mi pasado con ella, pero solo me estaba advirtiendo que la jugada final era traerme de vuelta a esta persona.

Ahora solo pienso en que lo que estoy haciendo no es lo correcto. Abrazarla solo hacen las cosas mas difíciles, me tengo que ir. La tengo que destrozar de nuevo y limpiar las manchas que deje en ella.

Por un momento creí ingenuamente que hablando podríamos darle un cierre a todo este lió, pero no. Lo nuestro no tiene solución, ambos somos problemáticos y tercos, y nuestro pasado peor. Ahora ella habla de algo peor y no me lo imagino. ¿Que es eso que no he visto pero ella si? me pregunto pero no hay manera. No se nada...

...

Llego el sol y recién me levantaba, ¿como me dormí?, no se pero lo hice. Con un intento de reconocer el lugar, de un parpadeo a otro, como arte de magia, Juvia apareció vestida como Alicia del país de las maravillas, y por mas queda decir que se encontraba encima mio. Se veía casi igual a la Alicia de la película, solo que peliazul. Llevaba una cinta negra en su cabello como vincha y vestía un delicado vestido celeste hasta las rodillas. Estaba descalza a excepción del pie con el vendaje y tenia por sobre el vestido un delantal blanco con volados suaves. Un cinturón del mismo color marcaba su cintura y el pecho en el que mi cabeza se recostó se veía más grande que antes.

-¿Porque las ropas?- dije rascándome la cabeza.

-Creí que era obvio. Ha llegado la hora del té- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.-¡Feliz no Cumpleaños!

* * *

 **Labra:** Trabajo que consiste en modelar (...)

 **Lo siento de nuevo. De verdad he tenido un colapso de creatividad, aunque pensadolo bien no se si lo logre. Espero seguir con los capítulos por lo menos cada semana.**

 **ESO SI, NUNCA ABANDONARE EL PROYECTO. Lo terminare y solo esperen. Se los compensare. :3**


End file.
